Los problemáticos pretendientes de snape
by KAYAKO666
Summary: De enemigos a enamorados, que pasará cuando cuatros gryffindors caingan rendidos a los pies de Snape? podrá soportarlo? slash jamesxseverus, siriusxseverus, remusxseverus.
1. Chapter 1

**Los problemáticos pretendientes de Snape**

_Antes que nada, permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Yumeshi Kayako y este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo, así que espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia __si no es del todo bueno jejeje (prometo mejorar XD)_

_Bueno, para no perder la costumbre este es un fic con slash (relación chico-chico) así que ni no les gusta pues lástima, de lo que se pierden :-P_

_A ver, mmm, que más? ¬¬ oh, sí, lo olvidaba, los personaje no me pertenecen (¬¬ supongo que si fuera así, Harry Potter habría tenido muchas escenas triple X)_

_Para terminar y no aburrirlos, pues este fic se desarrolla durante la época de los merodeadores, viene siendo como un triángulo? No más bien un pentágono amoroso o algo así XDDD es un james,sirius, remus, peterxsnape._

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, así como yo disfruté escribirlo n.n_

_Muchas gracias por leerme._

_Pd. no olviden dejar reviews XD_

**Capítulo 1**

**Una broma muy mal hecha**

-¡Esto superará todo!- victoreó Sirius mientras veía con emoción el caldero burbujeante.

Potter y Pettigrew afirmaban con la cabeza mientras colocaban los últimos ingredientes.

-¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Snivellus!-después de decir aquello, Sirius soltó un estridente carcajada que rápido contagió a sus amigos.

-Creo que se están pasando- la voz de Remus se escuchó desde la entrada del salón de pociones, venía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-¡No seas aguafiestas!-repitieron al unísono James y Sirius son lograr cambiar el gesto de su amigo.

-Jugar con los sentimientos de la personas…-Remus estaba enfadado desde que aquella mañana James había llegado con aquella "inocente" broma-es demasiado, incluso para tratarse de Snape…

-Pero si nosotros no vamos a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie,-sonrió James maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que un humo azul salía del caldero indicando que la poción estaba lista-no personalmente, por supuesto.

-Además, -intervino Sirius- ¿Porqué defiendes a ese grasoso, Moony?

-Pues…

-¿Ya se te olvidó que nos suspendieron de pociones por su culpa?-Dijo Peter.

-Aun así…

-¡Nada!- de todos ellos, Sirius era quien más desagrado presentaba a Snape- ¡Esa serpiente se lo merece!- y por ello su nivel de felicidad se incrementó al observar un pequeño frasco con la poción dentro- je, cuando Filch se le declare a Snape…va a ser inolvidable.

-¡¿Y cuánto dura el efecto?- El suspiro de Remus fue profundo, pensaba en que si por lo menos no evitaba la broma, podría hacer que los daños fueran mínimos.

-Una semana a lo mucho-contestó James al tiempo que de un movimiento de su varita borraba el rastro de su crimen.

-¿Y qué van a hacer cuando se den cuenta que es su culpa?

-Dirás nuestra.

-¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver!

-Pero no nos has detenido- dijo James haciendo que los chicos volvieran a reír, en especial cuando el gesto de Remus se volvió más infantil- Vamos Remus, no le pasará nada a tu precioso Snape…esta bien, no pongas esa cara. Mira, el efecto dura sólo una semana y pues nosotros estaremos ahí para ver que Filch no le haga nada a Snape.

-¡¿Cómo que "no le haga nada"?!- los ojos de Remus se abrieron como platos.

-Es una poción de amor muy fuerte.

-De la sección prohibida- intervino Sirius orgulloso, ya que había conseguido la fórmula.

-Esto no puede terminar bien- dijo por último Remus antes de dejar el lugar con sus amigos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hogwarts resultaba completamente extraño por la noche, sus pasillos silenciosos recuperaban su misticismo que perdían durante el día gracias a la enorme cantidad de adolescentes que se paseaban por ellos.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Meter con la emoción a flor de pie, y como él sostenía la poción de vez en cuando la cambiaba de mano con nerviosismo.

-Hay que buscar a Filch, mejor dicho, hacer que él nos encuentre. – sentenció Potter.

-No me digas…-para Remus, el plan cada vez sonaba más peligroso.

-Sí, nosotros seremos la carnada; él no se resistirá a atraparnos.

Durante diez minutos caminaron guiados por el mapa que sostenía Sirius, hasta que su cazador daba señales de vida.

-Esta en el otro pasillo.

-Bien, en cuanto se lo arrojes Meter, todos corremos.

-Gran plan, James-el tono sarcástico de Remus fue completamente ignorado.

En un instante ya no hizo falta ver el mapa, los pasos de Filch se escuchaban claramente desde la esquina donde se ocultaban; Peter ya sostenía en alto la poción para lanzarla con toda su fuerza.

Pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

-Buenas noches Filch, señora Norris- la amable voz del director sonaba detrás del otro hombre.

-Mierda, es Dumbledore-susurró Sirirus antes las miradas asesinas de sus amigos.

-¿No se supone que vigilabas?- recriminó James.

-No apareció en el mapa.

Los cuatro podían escuchar la conversación claramente.

-¿También los ha escuchado?- le dijo Filch al director- sé que esos mocosos de Griffindor están por aquí.

-¿Se refiere al señor Potter y compañía? La verdad me extrañaría que no anduvieran haciendo travesuras esta noche tan bonita- respondió dulcemente.

-Sé que están cerca, casi puedo olerlos.

Posiblemente era menos de un metro lo que separaba a los chicos de los ellos, por lo que ya no podía dejar escapar un minuto más para emprender la huída.

En silencio los cuatro se fueron deslizando por la pared, lentamente y sin apartarse mucho. De todos ellos, era a Pettigrew al que parecía que se le salía el corazón, se imagina que no alcanzarían los días de detención para castigarlos si alguien se enteraban de lo que planeaban, incluso creía que al amable directo le causaría poca gracia. La única manera de controlarse fue comenzar a jugar con la botella.

-¡Le dije que esos mocosos andaban por aquí!- Saltó Filch desde la esquina, Petter ya no pudo controlar un grito, y no sólo eso, fue tal la impresión que soltó el frasco. De inmediato un vapor azul cielo los envolvió a los cuatro sin posibilidades de escapar.

Segundos después el vapor se esfumó dejando a cuatro jóvenes desconcertados.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya pasaban de la una cuando los chicos salieron del despacho del director, Filch los había mantenido por dos horas ahí, mientras le relataba a Dumbledore todos los castigos que se le ocurrían. A los chicos les dio la impresión que el director hubiera dicho que sí a cada castigo si con eso lograba terminar con el martirio de aquel aburrido discurso.

"Dejemos que la profesora McGonagall se encargue de los muchachos" fue lo único que dijo Dumbledore antes de pedirles a todo que se fueran.

Pero ahora, a ninguno de los griffindors les preocupaba mucho el castigo, en sus mentes rondaba algo mucho peor.

En su habitación cada uno había buscado la manera de estar cómodo, aunque en le aire se sentía una fuerte tensión. James era el más enfadado y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Peter, quien comenzaba a creer que su vida corría peligro; por otro lado, Remus suspiraba a cada instante y Sirius permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué será una larga semana, no?-Peter pensó que tal vez una broma calmaría el ambiente.

-¿Tú crees?- contestó irritado Sirirus.

-Sabía que esto no acabaría bien-intervino Remus.

-Pues no sé ustedes-Sirius se levantó de su cama y fue hacia la ventana-pero prefiero no ir a clases y reprobar antes que lanzármele a ese.

-No te apures- intervino James con mordacidad- nada más hay que usar el MAPA para evitarlo.

-¡He dicho que Dumbledore no aparecía!

-Ya, no me digas.

-¡En todo caso, ha sido Peter quien tiró la poción!- le señaló con enfado.

-¡Pero todo ha sido idea de James!- se defendió obligando al mencionado a levantarse y encarar a sus amigos.

-¡Y a ustedes les vino la idea de maravilla!- giró a ver a Sirius- ¿No, Sirius?

-¡Sí Sirius!

-¡Cállaté Peter!- tenía que encontrar una manera de defenderse, aunque eso incluyera a Remus, quien hasta el momento los veía en silencio- ¿Qué hay de Remus?, ¿No se supone que él no cuida de hacer estupideces?

-¡No soy su niñera!- saltó por impulsó de su lugar- ¡Siempre trato de evitar que hagan estas cosas, en especial a Severus!

-¡Pues entonces no crees que estás en la habitación errónea!- exclamó Sirius con enfado, no sabía cuando podría hacer efecto la poción, pero por el momento sentía solamente odio por Snape.

-¡Sí, mejor ve a cuidar a tu amado Snape!- secundó Peter, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir que a Remus no le había gustado su frase.

-Pues en todo caso Sirius- le pelea se había vuelto algo personal entre Remus y Sirius, incluso James ya no hacia más que mirarlos con algo de gracia- tú siempre le andas molestando, más que todos…y ya sabes lo que dicen…del odio al amor…

-¡Ni hablar, prefiero besar a Filch antes que a ese grasoso!- su cara de asco fue lo que provocó que Potter soltara una risotada.

-Pues a ver si dices eso mañana- continuó riendo cada vez más fuerte- saben, esta pelea no nos lleva a ningún lado, lo hecho, hecho está.

De inmediato el ambiente se relajó, logrando que unas pequeñas sonrisas aparecieran en los jóvenes.

-Pues si intento besar a Snape, por favor matéenme- sentenció Sirius pensando en que la semana iba a ser todo menos divertida.

-¿Y que pasará?- preguntó Remus.

-Pues…-James comenzó a reír más- que mañana vas a querer tirarte a Snape en cuanto lo veas.


	2. Chapter 2

Free talk

_Free talk_

_Hola a todos! Primero que nada m__uchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que le haya agradado la historia, así que intentaré publicar cada nuevo capítulo con mucha velocidad._

_Esta parte será un poco más larga, y veremos como Snape lidia con los primeros signos de enamoramiento de los merodeadores ____ por cierto, la primer parte ( lo de cursivas) resulta ser un sueño que tuvo alguno de los cuatro chicos, pero no les diré cual, así que les toca averiguar…_

_Y sin más que decir, los dejo con esta historia…_

**Cayendo como moscas**

_Se dirigió rumbo a los baños, al fondo podía escuchar claramente el fluir del agua y entre el vapor se divisaba de manera borrosa la delgada y pálida figura de Severus; todo el deseo con el que había llegado hasta ese lugar se concentró en una parte en especial. Corrió para atrapar aquel objeto que alteraba su cuerpo._

_Era más alto que Snape y lo suficientemente fuerte para asirlo de cuello y la cintura hasta arrastrarlo hasta la habitación sin dificultad, a pesar de que el otro luchaba con desesperación._

_-¡Suélteme!- gritó Severus antes de que su voz fuera acallada por una mano. Su cuerpo desnudo temblaba ante aquel desconocido, lo tenía de espaldas y lo único que podía saber de él era su agitada respiración que sonaba en su oreja._

_El miedo de Snape le provocaba un excitación superior a cualquiera, el tan sólo ver como quedaba reducido su altanera y orgullosa personalidad a un débil muchacho de piel exquisitamente pálida y voz temblorosa le pedía a gritos poseerlo._

_Lo lanzó rumbo a la cama y se posó sobre él._

_-Delicioso-siseó el desconocido relamiendo desesperadamente el cuello de Severus, lo mantenía bastante sometido y aun así lograba colar sus manos entre sus piernas logrando que este emitiera un chillido de terror._

_-Auxilio…-su voz se ahogaba, estaba indefenso._

_Entonces él creyó que era hora de enfrentarse a la mirada de Snape, con excesiva violencia giró al muchacho; una sonrisa sádica apreció en su rostro, todo le parecía perfecto, Severus era perfecto. Dirigió sus labios hacia los suyos e inició un beso poco correspondido, de cierta manera inexperta dirigió su mano derecha hacia el pene de Snape, este se separó para gemir y aumentar su rostro de terror._

_-Delicioso…-volvió a susurrar él…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dormía junto a la ventana pues consideraba como ventaja ser despertado por los primeros rayos de sol, así que se levantó inmediatamente al sentir el calor matinal sobre la cara; lentamente dejó la cama y fue despacio a vestirse, aun sus ojos estaban lagañosos y parecía perdido entre sueños. Cuando llegó al espejo buscó un viejo peine y de mala gana cepilló su cabello con velocidad, pues se consideraba que él y su negra cabellera eran enemigos que, con los años y las bromas pesadas de sus compañeros, posiblemente jamás se reconciliarían.

Para terminar su veloz rutina de aseo se lavó la cara y dientes, luego, sin miramientos tomó su varita y mochila para salir rumbo al gran salón. Su rutina siempre había sido así desde que estaba en Howarts y no tenía motivos para cambiarla, no tenía compañeros de cuarto que pudieran perturbarla ("una ventaja importante a la hora de estudio", se decía a ratos, en especial cuando veía a grupitos de amigos, "nadie perturba mi hermosa paz").

Caminó rápido por los pasillos, tenía la cabeza baja y rara vez se detenía a ver a su alrededor, pues en su cabeza rondaban cosas mejores que sus "tontos" compañeros, como aquel libro de artes oscuras que había hallado en la sección prohibida. Sonrió para sí mismo con el libro en mente y esa expresión se mantuvo hasta que se sentó en el gran salón para desayunar, era uno de los primeros en llegar.

Las primera horas de la mañana eran las más felices para Severus Snape, podía estar él en completa soledad y olvidar que al final del día no le quedarían más que molestos recuerdos de terribles bromas y ofensivas palabras.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La mañana llegó con lentitud para Sirius, durante toda la noche no había hecho más que revolcarse en su cama, saliendo y entrando de sueños que le erizaban la piel, a diferencia del resto de los merodeadores que parecían haber tenido dulces sueños.

Salió de la cama y corrió hacia su mochila para releer la copia que tenía de la poción que la noche anterior había arruinado sus vidas.

-Parece que pasaste mala noche- a su lado estaba Remus, ya traía puesto su uniforme-¿Esos son los ingredientes de la dichosa poción?- le arrebató aquel papel, él estaba menos molesto de lo que parecía, de hecho su situación no le preocupaba tanto como la manera en que terminaría afectando a Snape ("_¿Me sentiré así por la poción?_"), sabía que no eran nada parecido a amigos, pero eso no significaba que podían lastimar algo tan delicado como los sentimientos.

-¿Tú tuviste dulces sueños?- preguntó con enfado, debía imaginárselo, en cuanto se despertara Moony diría algo como "_Hablemos con la profesora McGonagall o Dumbledore, ellos sabrán que hacer_" y después le echaría un rollo sobre lo pésimo que actuaban él y James.

-¡De maravilla!- se adelantó a responder James con cara sonriente, aun estaba en cama y la expresión que cargaba junto a su cabellera despeinada le daba un aspecto juguetón- es más, juraría que nunca tuve un sueño tan bonito…-miró hacia la cama de Peter- y parece que este también pasó buena noche…

-Debemos decirle…

-Ni soñarlo- cortó rápido Sirius a Remus- sé bien lo que dirás y no le diremos a nadie.

-No sé Padfoot- agregó James con seriedad mientras comenzaba a vestirse, tenía un cuerpo atlético y elegante, era ligeramente más fornido que Remus, pero su complexión se parecía a la Sirius- ya revisamos la poción y hay pocos maneras de neutralizarla, lo mejor será decirle a un profesor, yo no quiero terminar casado con Snape.

-¡Y yo no quiero que nadie se entere!- chilló Sirius con fuerza, despertando a Peter como si fuera un ratón asustado-¡Qué vergüenza!

-A ver- Remus intentaba poner orden- no quieres que nadie sepa (por lo tanto que nadie nos ayude) y no quieres que la poción haga efecto, ¿Qué propones?

-Podríamos hacer que nos suspendan- repitió aquella respuesta que había barajeado anoche- ¡Una broma! Eso falta…-puso cara de meditar y luego exclamó- ¡¿A qué nos suspenden de la escuela si convertimos un pasillo en pantano?!

-Sirius…-era el turno de James, bajó la cabeza con aire de seriedad, observó a su amigo y luego a Remus, el cual esperaba que James hiciera lo correcto-…!Eso es genial!

-¡Chicos!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Continuaron todo el desayuno hablando de la situación, y por supuesto evitando siquiera mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, de vez encunado Remus alzaba la voz pronunciando cosas como "_Besar a Snape" _o "_Abrazar a Severus_" logrando una mueca de horror en Sirius como si lo que hubiese mencionado fuera el nombre de algún oscuro y tenebroso mago, lo cual le parecía muy gracioso a James, a quien le tocaba calmarlo y jurarle hasta la muerte que lo mataría si hacía algo así. Después de toda la charla lo único que había logrado acordar era el volver a la sección prohibida y buscar el libro, _"debe haber un antídoto y no se preocupen…_" decía James "_yo me encargo, ¿Tú que dices Peter?_".

Pero el más bajito no respondió, es más ni siquiera estaba en la mesa; rápidamente los chicos lo buscaron y ¡bingo!, este se encaminaba tímidamente rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin justo en la parte donde Snape estaba sentado.

Y cabe mencionar que este no estaba sólo; para nadie era increíble que Snape no sólo tuvieran enemistades con otras casas, sino que también las tuviera con los suyos; su manera de ser, solitaria y fría, dada oportunidad a que otros se aprovecharan, en especial los mayores.

El día de hoy dos fornidos sujetos le cerraban el paso, eran de su casa.

-¡Hola Severus!- sonrió uno- ¿qué pasa, no saludas a tus amigos?

-Si Sevy- dijo el otro con mucha malicia- si no lo haces nos verás obligados a darte tu paliza diaria…

-Aun lado- dijo el Severus, aquellos tipos no le intimidaban nada a pesar de sobrepasarle la estatura por mucho- yo no tengo gorilas como amigos…

Peter ya estaba cerca de ellos, miraba a Snape con un extraño fulgor; tímidamente abrió la boca y le saludó sin percatarse de la situación.

-Hola, Snape- dijo bajito mientras le tocaba un hombro.

-Métete en tus asuntos Pettigrew- contestó en seco el nombrado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Pero miren!- uno de los gorilas alzó la voz para que todo el saló escuchara- ¡Pero si el peque Sevy sí tiene amigos!

-¿O será su novio?- dijo el otro lanzando una carcajada; por un lado Severus estaba a punto de sacar su varita y por el otro a Pettigrew se le revolvieron las tripas con esas palabras.

-¡No es mi novio!- se atrevió a decir Peter a lo chicos, si estos ya eran grandes para Severus, para él eran unos gigantes- Es…

Los dos gorilas tiraron a Snape y se acercaron a Peter, uno de ellos lo tomó por la corbata y con un apestoso aliento le amenazó.

-Mira enano, si no quieres una buena paliza es mejor que te vaya…

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor los chicos veían la situación.

-Le van arrancar el pellejo- dijo Remus muy angustiado al levantarse de la mesa junto con Sirius y James; llegaron hasta la otra mesa, pero sin acercarse mucho.

-¡¿No crees qué hay alumnos muy grandes en esta escuela, Sirius?!- gritó James con aires de presunción.

-¡¿Es que son alumnos?!- respondió el otro siguiendo el acto, rápido su forma de hablar había captado la atención de los sujetos- ¡Pensé que eran Trolls, y cómo son de Slytherin…!

"_Ahí van de nuevo_", pensó Remus cuando los sujetos soltaron a Peter y se acercaron a ellos, sus amigos tenían mucha seguridad, como si aquello fuera un juego.

-Los gatitos hablan mucho- mostró uno los enormes puños.

-¡Oh!- la sonrisa de fingida inocencia de James era enorme- ¿Acaso pensaron que hablábamos de ustedes?

-¡Mira Potter, este no es tu asunto!- el más grande se acercó a James con furia, pero dudando sacar su varita.

-Vaya- agregó Sirius azuzando más la situación- molestan a los bajitos y a los murciélagos- la última palabra no le cayó nada bien a Snape, quien aun no se levantaba del suelo, pues la escena lo había desconcertado- porque…

-¡Basta Sirius!- se interpuso Remus entre sus amigos y los gorilas antes de que una pelea se desatara- ¡Cómo prefecto es mi deber reportarlos si no se calma!- ese comentario iba sólo para los Slytherins quienes bajaron la guardia y se fueron en mortal silencio, no sin antes de advertirle con la mirada a Snape que esto no había terminado.

-¡¿Estás loco Peter?!- bramó Sirius con enfado- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! Te iban a descuartizar.

-Es que…-estaba apenado, pero no con Sirius, sino con Snape que tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca de rabia. Para Snape, esos cuatro lo había dejado en ridículo a propósito ("_No necesito a nadie que me ayude_").

-¿Y Quienes eran esos?- preguntó Remus con suavidad al tenderle la mano a Snape.

-¡Qué te importa Lupin!- le apartó y como pudo logró levantarse, no le habían golpeado, pero las fuerzas de esos dos tipos era aterradoras.

-¡Mira Snivellus, te acabamos de salvar el pellejo, yo que tú, ya me estaría haciendo mi tarea de pociones!-exclamó Sirius señalándolo.

-¡Sirius!...mira Severus, no tienes que hacer eso…

-¡Ustedes son iguales a esos tipos!- Snape estaba demasiado molesto, tenía tantas cosas que decir; su bella mañana ya se había arruinado y no pensaba estar un momento más con aquellos sujetos, se dirigió a tomar sus cosas y salir- ¡En especial tú Black!

-¡No nos compares!- volvió a gritar el joven, sabía que todo aquello era culpa de la dichosa poción, sin embargo, no podía aceptar que alguien en el mundo pudiera amar a un tipo como Snape, ni siquiera con una poción.

Por otro lado, James se había mantenido callado, a pesar de que en otra situación se habría unido a la discusión. Miró a Snape hasta que abandonó el lugar, aunque daba la impresión de que por dentro aun observaba su delgada figura. En aquel instante su forma de ser le pareció sumamente atractiva.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pues ya había caído el primero, eso era más que evidente; tanto Remus como James y Sirius podían advertir la cara de enamoramiento que traía Peter, "_bueno, por lo menos Peter obtuvo las agallas para ayudar a Snape_", expresó James tomando la consideración de que en otra situación Peter hubiera salido huyendo.

Snape también podía advertir que algo muy raro pasaba, si bien no tenía ni la más remota idea de la poción, se daba cuenta de que Peter se lo quedaba mirando embobado y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban intentaba sonreírle o hablarle. No le gustaba nada la situación, seguro los cuatro tramaban algo, por ello no dejaba de regresarle a Peter frías miradas y palabras como _"muérete"_ a lo largo del día.

Su última clase sería pociones, a la que los cuatro Gryffindors ya podían regresar. Slughorn estaba de un humor particularmente alegre.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- dijo el profesor balanceando su enorme barriga por todo el salón- hoy vamos a ver algo que a muchos le interesa.

Snape le escuchaba atentamente, creía que se lograba poner todos sus sentidos en la clase, podría dejar de percibir aquellas pesadas miradas de Pettigrew, el cual estaba sentado dos mesas atrás con Lupin.

-¡Pociones de amor!- dijo el profesor; Sirius casi logra caer de su silla con el anuncio (_"menudo momento para hablar de eso"_), los Gryffindors no estaban nada (excepto Peter, quien pasaba de todo lo que no fuera Snape) a gusto con el tema.

-Las pociones de amor- continuó el profesor atrayendo el interés de sus alumnos- son un tema recurrente, en especial a su edad…muchos de ustedes habrán pesado en hechizar a alguien de esta forma…

Con el tema a Severus no le iba a ser nada fácil poner atención, de todo lo que conocía de pociones consideraba a esos brebajes como lo más estúpido, _"¿Quién necesita algo así?"_, se decía mientras garabateaba su libro.

-¿Pero profesor, no se les puede considerar a las pociones de amor como venenos?- preguntó Evans cuando comenzaban a explicar la forma de contrarrestarlos.

-Cierto Lily, incluso un benzoar podría eliminarlos del cuerpo, pero no siempre es así, pues el manejar emociones…-la cabeza de Remus se levantó en el acto, estaba seguro que algo podría sacar de la clase, le preguntaría a un profesor y evitaría el reproche de Sirius- lo vuelve más complicado, hay antídotos para pociones de amor con más de cien ingredientes.

-¿Cómo se realizan los antídotos?- alzó la mano Remus- Digamos que hice una poción que no tenía antídoto…

-¿No me diga señor Lupin- inquirió Slughorn- que ha hechizado a alguien y ahora no sabe que hacer con ella?

-Yo no…- la cara se le puso de mil colores con la declaración de su profesor, sus compañeros le veían curiosos- digo, es hipotéticamente.

-Ah bueno, en ese caso…-el profesor volvió a soltar el largo discurso de los sentimientos y lo peligroso que era jugar con ellos, pero por ninguna parte parecía explicar lo que pedía el chico, hasta que…

-Es de primero…-interrumpió Snape de mala gana- hasta Black podría hacer un antídoto…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Snivellus, no creo que nadie te vaya a hechizar- respondió Sirius logrando que la clase completa se empezara a reír a pierna suelta- ¿Quién querría besarte?

-¡Jóvenes!- el profesor intentó calmar los ánimos.

-Disculpa por no ser un patán como tú, al que le encanta que un montón de chicas tontas le sigan a todas partes- respondió mordazmente.

-¡Ya quisieras Snivellus!- los ánimos ya estaban muy calientes, los dos chicos habían dejado sus lugares.

-¡No le digas esas cosas a Snape!- le encaró Peter como si su amigo hubiera cometido la peor ofensa del mundo- ¡Es el muy lindo!

La clase quedaba en silencio (incluyendo al profesor), a Sirius se le desencajaba la mandíbula de la impresión, James se acercó, pues no estaba muy seguro cual era la actitud que tomaría ante la declaración de Peter. Snape estaba en la misma situación, callado y completamente absorto en la vergonzosa declaración, ya no quería matar a Black, sino a Pettigrew.

-Peter, los dos sabemos porque dices esas cosas- lo jaló y lanzando su brazo a través de sus hombros le señaló a Snape- míralo, ese pelo grasoso, esa fea nariz y esos enormes ojos de murciélago. Tiene todo menos la palabra bonito.

A James ahora se la ponía difícil, debía acercarse mejor a Snape y evitar que les lanzara alguna maldición imperdonable.

-_¡Aguamenti!_- al instante una cubetada de agua bañó a Sirius, cortesía de Remus.

-¿Qué te pasa Moony?- lo peor sucedía, ahora había una segunda víctima de la terrible poción.

-¡Ya haz ido muy lejos Sirius!- exclamó Remus- ¡Severus no se merece eso!

Slughorn se acercó a los muchachos y comenzó a reprenderlos, James ya había cambiado su semblante por uno más relajado y aprovechando la situación se acercó más a Snape y le susurró a la oreja.

-Yo también creo que eres hermoso…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

El castillo estaba en calma a excepción del sonido de los pasos de Severus, que venía de vuelta de sus acostumbradas visitas nocturnas a la biblioteca; siempre habían sido muy provechosas, excepto en esta ocasión, tenía la cabeza tan revuelta por lo pasado.

"_Yo también creo que eres he__rmoso_", sonó en su cabeza haciendo que se detuviera, aquellas seis palabras habían sido lo más raro, y más extraño era la sensación que le provocaban cada vez que la voz de Potter se hacía presente.

-Estúpido- dijo como si eso lo liberara de la aprehensión que sentía. Odia a Potter más que a nada en el mundo, pero no lo odia como a Black o como a los sujetos que lo golpeaban, lo odia porque él era lo que soñaba, tenía la vida que él no podría aspirar ¿Cómo una fría serpiente o un asqueroso murciélago se convierte en un flamante león?

Golpeó la pared, pensando aun en las palabras.

"_Una simple burla"_, entonces se odió a si mismo por dejarse llevar por "ese" algo misterioso.

Volvió a caminar, ya se vengaría de alguna manera.

Cuando dio la vuelta rumbo a unas escaleras un fuerte agarre le atrapó por la cintura. Una seductora sonrisa lo recibió, el objeto de su odio lo miraba con calidez.

-Potter, suéltame- le ordenó sin que este le prestara atención, en lugar de ello, James se apresuró a sostener su cara y besarle.

El primer beso de Snape se lo daba lo que más odiaba, quería huir; sus fuerzas se consumían en un beso que no quería dar, pero no del que no podía escapar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pues por ahora es todo, espero que se hayan divertido y me puedan regalar un review n.n_

_Próximamente:_

_Capítulo 3_

_Un hechizo irreversible._


	3. 3

Free talk

_Free talk_

_TIMOS y EXTASIS_

_De todos los exámenes del mundo, los más molestos son los TIMOS (bueno, en mi tierra les llaman departamentales XD), me cuesta trabajo aceptar que junten a todos los grupos en un gran salón para contestar un examen del que a veces en clase no se ha visto ni la mitad ¬¬ no es por nada peor yo nunca los paso (sólo los de pociones XD)_

_Pero buuuuueno, ya estamos a fin de semestre y las clases terminan, vienen los finales y no queda de otra que estudiar para aquellas clases donde uno se quedaba dormido o se ponía a discutir con el de al lado sobre el interesante mundo de las pelusas, ya sea porque el profe es un fantasma que no tiene idea de que deja en coma a sus alumnos o porque es un ex mortífago que pareciera que con sólo mirarlo a los ojos te convertirá en piedra…(XD anda, que me he leído mucho a Harry Potter, pero juró que algunos de mis maestros son así)._

_Y para aquellos magos y brujas que ya están próximos a las bellas y calurosas vacaciones de verano les dedico este capítulo con mucha diversión, no lo olviden convertirse en un gran hechicero tiene un largo camino (XD en mi caso sería un gran mago oscuro XDD) así que ha estudiar mucho, y siempre que puedan no olviden que las travesuras no están de más (unas bengalas mágicas o un pantano en medio del pasillo son buenas ideas XDDDD)_

_Hoy se me ha ido mucho la olla, ignorarme por favor XDDD mejor disfruten de este capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews XDDDD por cada review enviado recibirán un vale canjeable por algún "inocente" producto de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley XDDDDDD_

_Kayako´s off._

_Pd. ¿alguien ya adivinó de quién era el sueño?_

**La princesa de Slytherin y los cuatro caballeros de Gryffindor**

_Oh, dulce ángel de Slytherin_

_Eres la criatura más bella de Howarts_

Después de un agitado desayuno, los cuatro jóvenes de Gryffindor caminaban rumbo a su clase de Herbología.

-¿Hasta cuándo me perdonarás?- preguntó Remus al enfadado Sirius mientras ese le regresaba frías miradas.

-Lo que me hiciste fue muy feo, Moony- contestó con recargado reproche-me atacaste por defender a Snivellus…

_Desearía besar tus inocentes labios_

-Lo hice porque estabas siendo muy grosero- se defendió.

_Ámame, ámame…_

-¡Me has visto miles de veces decirle cosas mucho peores!- _traición_, la única palabra que retumbaba en la cabeza de Sirius, aunque a vista de sus amigos parecía simplemente exagerado- ¡Pero sólo esta vez se te ha ocurrido intervenir!...¡Peter, deja eso ya, es ridículo!

Peter, haciendo caso omiso al furioso Sirius continuó en su mundo escribiendo su poema para Snape, la vida se le iba en suspiros a cada segundo, logrando que los de su alrededor lo vieran con cierta curiosidad. De los cuatro chicos era el único el cual parecía verdaderamente dominado por un filtro amoroso.

_Te encuentro en cada sueño_

-Pues nunca me ha parecido tu actitud con él- fuera del hechizo que los dominaba, Remus creía que la actitud de Sirius siempre había sido reprochable, por eso las palabras de su amigo le molestaban, ya que lo hacían ver como cómplice de sus crueles bromas- además- agregó controlándose- recuerda que está la poción de por medio, en cualquier momento tu vas a estar igual que Peter y yo…

_Veo tus ojos que son…_

-Como dos arañas peludas- contestó Sirius a Peter cuando este comenzó a quedarse sin idea para su cursi poema y luego continuó con Remus- ¡Antes muerto!

_Y tu hermoso cabello…_

-Es como algo que vomitó un gato- definitivamente no podía evitarlo, las palabras de Peter le pedían a gritos arruinar el poema.

_Bella princesa, déjame besarte…_

Y sin meditarlo mucho, Sirius soltó la risa.

-Si le dices princesa a Severus se va a enojar- advirtió por primera vez Remus al joven poeta.

-O te lanza un _cruciatus- _las lágrimas le salían de los ojos sin control, aquello era muy gracioso para Sirius, aunque a Peter no le agradaba nada que se burlara de Severus y sus dotes como escritor.

-Severus no haría algo así, bien sabes que todo eso de las artes oscuras es sólo un rumor, nadie lo ha visto usarlas.

Años atrás un rumor había surgido en la escuela, se decía que Severus Snape, a pesar de su corta edad conocía a la perfección varios hechizos oscuros. Y desde el momento en que esas palabras se esparcieron por todas partes, la gente no podía dejar de ver a Snape y pensar que podrías lanzarles algún maleficio, le temían y el hecho de que este no ocultara su fascinación por las artes oscuras no ayudaba.

Sirius comprendía bien los argumentos de Remus, pero su opinión de Snape era lo suficientemente mala para creer en los rumores.

Cansado de las interrupciones de su amigo, Peter guardó su poema justo en el momento en que llegaban a los invernaderos.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué paso anoche James?

Rezagado del sus amigos, James Potter caminaba sin decir nada, su cara traía un gesto taciturno, reflejando la lucha interna que llevaba desde hace varias horas.

Las palabras de sus amigos lo regresaron a la realidad.

-¿James?

La noche anterior había besado sin ningún miramiento a su peor enemigo, pero no sólo eso, sino que había disfrutado aquel contacto; ya había besado muchas veces a diversas chicas, pero por primera vez sentía una profunda alegría, desafortunadamente no podía disfrutar de ella, más bien tenía que sufrir. _"A buena hora se me ocurrió la broma"_, su mente estaba confundida, ya ni siquiera podía asegurar si odiaba o no a Snape antes de lo ocurrido.

Y eso no era lo peor, ¿Qué haría con Sirius?, imágenes de la explosión de la cabeza de su amigo se arremolinaban en su cabeza, le hubiera gustado ser como Peter, _completamente embobado_, para no sentir culpa. Cerró los ojos, tenía que guardar en secreto de lo sucedido por Sirius.

-El libro- contestó después de una pausa gigantesca- ya no estaba.

Tal vez la cabeza no le estalló a Black, pero un potente gritó se alzó por el lugar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Asco…_

_Mucho asco…_

Colgando de una de las paredes se hallaba un pequeño reloj estilo muggle marcando las doce.

_Vomitar…_

Severus estaba acostado en su cama, cubierto por varias mantas, estaba despierto y con el uniforme puesto, aun así no tenía la más mínima intención de salir del cuarto. Se sentía tan humillado por aquel Gryffindor que quería ocultarse de todo mundo.

Tantas cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no las había asimilado por completo, en especial ese beso que por "accidente" había correspondido.

_Apuesto que a estas horas esos malditos se estarán burlando de mí, "Hubieran visto la cara que puso y como me respondió", imaginaba que diría Potter mientras los otros se reían._

¿Por qué le había respondido? ¿Por qué lo había besado? Severus no encontraba más respuesta que alguna retorcida broma. Sacó su cabeza de entre las mantas y miró el reloj, sino se apresuraba perdería la clase de Mcgonagall y después la clase de Aritmancia.

-¡Ni siquiera iré a pociones!- dijo en completa soledad. Ninguna clase valía la humillación total; concluyó que hasta que no encontrara la manera de vengarse no saldría de su cuarto, ni aunque el mismo Dumbledore lo obligara.

Quince minutos más tarde se levantó (venciendo sus principios) y cogió sus cosas a toda velocidad, corrió rumbo a la clase de Transformaciones.

-Ninguna broma de Potter vale reprobar- argumentaba de nuevo. Antes que nada Snape era un lo que Black llamaría "_Un Ñoño Insufrible"_, que no podía permitir que algo se interpusiera entre sus clases y él.

Seguía pensando en aquel irritante beso mientras se acercaba al salón cuando dos sujetos de su casa lo arrastraron al baño.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_El fin, simplemente el fin…_

Después de la clase de la profesora Sprout, Sirius se alejó de sus amigos. La noticia del libro lo había dejado el Shock, caminaba por lo pasillos como si se tratara de un zombie.

_Humillación total, una semana entera de ello…_

Los alumnos que lo veían pasar observaban con interés como de vez en cuando se detenía a mascullar maldiciones.

Intentando refrescar un poco la mente se encaminó rumbo a los baños cuando un libro olvidado en el suelo le llamó la atención.

-¿Y esto?- y luego un ruido proveniente de los baños sonó con fuerza; Sirius se acercó y con cuidado abrió la puerta, el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo adentro no era de su agrado.

-¡Maldito gorila suéltame, te lo ordeno!- Snape estaba apresado contra los lavaban por uno de los sujetos que el día de ayer lo habían fastidiado en el comedor, mientras su compañero le interrogaba y jugaba con la varita de Snape.

-Vamos Sevy nos debes la golpiza de ayer- dijo el chico con voz burlona- recuerda que ayer tus amiguitos de Gryffindor interrumpieron nuestra charla.

El aspecto de Snape era deprimente, daba la impresión de que esos chicos lo habían arrastrado por todo el baño, además de que tenía un ojo morado; parecía un muñeco de trapo destrozado, lo único que demostraba que era él, era el brillo cargado de arrogancia en sus ojos negros.

-Hump…yo no necesito de esa clase de amigos- respondió con amargura, aunque la situación demostraba lo contrario, Snape era un mago con mucho ingenio, pero su físico no ere muy útil en la peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sirius siguió observando desde la entrada, _"Defiéndete, maldición_", decía una y otra vez mientras apretaba con fuerza el libro de Snape.

-Parece que no pareces dispuesto a ser amable…-en ese momento el chico hizo la señal de intentar romper la varita del menor- así que te tendré que enseñar un poco de humildad.

-¡No!- chilló Severus ante el temor de perder su varita.

-¡_Petrificus Totalus!-_ por más odio que le tuviera al chico, Sirius no iba a permitir que rompieran su varita, así que saltó de golpe y hechizó al muchacho antes de que en verdad la rompiera, después como un león saltó sobre el otro y comenzó a golpearlo.

Sirius estaba furioso, no medía los golpes que le propinaba al Slytherin; Snape tenía la boca abierta, pero cuando vio que Black no se detenía decidió intervenir.

-¡Déjalo Black!- trataba con toda su fuerza de separarlo, pero Sirius parecía poseíado-¡Black!

Estuvieron un buen rato en un "estira y afloja" hasta que Sirius se cansó y como pudo salió del baño, Snape lo siguió, más que nada para obtener respuestas.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado Black?!

-¿Así agradeces la ayuda, Snivellus?- Sirius estaba hecho polvo, el muchacho se había defendido bastante y apenas había logrado controlarlo.

-¿Quién pidió tu ayuda?- se acercó más, de sus ojos salía veneno.

-¡Oh, si, claro! Me di cuenta como tenía la situación controlada.

Y la gran pregunta quedaba en el aire: ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Al ver los ojos de Snape, Sirius se dio cuenta que no valía la pena ayudar al desagradecido.

-¿Qué pasó, Black?- si hubiera sido cualquier persona quien lo hubiera ayudado, Snape estaba seguro de que no sentiría tal odio, pero al ser Black sentía que solamente lo humillaba- ¿Estabas celoso? No te preocupes, tú eres mi abusivo favorito.

-¡Cállate Snape!- estalló el joven.

-Eres igual que ellos…

No pudo más, la tensión del momento, el saberse atrapado por la dichosa poción. Arremetió contra Severus como lo había hecho contra el otro chico. Saltó sobre él y le propinó una cachetada.

-¡No nos compares, ya jamás actuaría como ellos!

-¡¿Y qué es esto?!- desea poder defenderse, no sólo en ese momento, sino volver en el tiempo y poder librarse de todo- ¡¿Y qué ha sido lo de todos estos años, todas esas malditas bromas humillante?!...¿Ya se te olvidó el almuerzo de gusanos o cuando cambiantes mi ropa por vestidos? Tienes razón, no eres como ellos, eres PEOR.

Una cachetada más, Snape ya no habló pero sus ojos reflejaban todo el odio que mantenía por Black, este sentía lo mismo, lo malo es que sólo podía demostrarlo con golpes. Unas ganas infinitas de hacer desaparecer a Snape lo embargaron, creía que sin él todos sus problemas se irían.

-¡Tampoco haz sido una blanca palomita, aún tengo cicatrices de tus hechizos!

-¡Me defendía de ti!

Sea lo que fuera lo que impulsó a salvar a Severus, se había esfumado por completo de su sistema.

-¡Te odio!- exclamó Snape con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Te odio_", por primera vez aquella frase dicha tantas veces alcanzó el corazón de Black, volvió a alzar la mano para golpearle pero un hechizo lo detuvo.

-_Wingardium leviosa_- del fondo aparecía Remus con un semblante aterrado, se acercó con angustia a Snape y sin importarle dejar a su amigo flotando tomó al otro en brazos y se dirigió a la enfermería.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Le aseguro por mis años de experiencia que el señor Snape se encuentra sano- dijo por décima vez Madam Pomfrey a Remus, quien no dejaba de pedirle un chequeo completo para el Slytherin- no señor Lupin, no hace falta- volvía a repetir con hastío- sin contar con la falta de peso del señor Snape, todo está muuuy bien.

Después de repetir la frase diez veces más entre risitas entrecortadas de algunas chicas de Ravenclaw que estaban en ese momento lograron salir de la enfermería con el chico ya repuesto. _¿Puedes andar?_, pregunto un par de veces Remus a Severus obteniendo como respuesta una fría mirada.

-¿Puedes dejar de meterte en mis asuntos, Lupin?- preguntó Snape. El día se había ido volando y la hora de la comida estaba cerca.

-No es ninguna molestia ayudarte- le sonrió con gentileza.

-No me refiero a eso…-situación realmente curiosa, Severus recordaba muy bien que Lupin nunca había sido participe de la bromas de sus amigos, pero tampoco lo había defendido. Apostaba que todo era parte de algún enmarañado plan contra él- En verdad, NO te metas en mis asuntos.

Remus sonrió con dulzura.

-Mejor ve a ayudar a tus fastidiosos amigos.

-También eres mi amigo, Severus.

-De eso nada- _Bien, esto ya es muy raro_, contestó con desconfianza, aquella sonrisa de Lupin le incomodaba.

-Eres un chico rudo- le dijo sin más acortando la distancia entre ellos- y muy valiente, pero eso no significa que tengas que estar siempre solo.

-¡Pues no te necesito!- gritó cuando Lupin trató de poner una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

La puerta del salón de pociones se abrió dejando ver a un abrumado Snape, aquel día había sido peor que el anterior, después de su pelea con Black y su "plática" con Lupin había tenido que aguantar a Pettigrew y a sus ridículos poemas, además de que a cada instante tenía que alejarse de la mirada Potter que lo seguía a todas partes.

Para sorpresa de Severus, los cuatro Gryffindors estaban sentados en mesas distintas: Sirius estaba hasta delante, _Seguro se ha peleado con Lupin_; Pettigrew le seguía, era evidente que le estaba apartando el lugar (_"!Eh, Severus ven aquí!"_, brincaba y movía las manos con emoción); Lupin también le guardaba un lugar, pero este no hacía más que mirarlo con esa sonrisa dulce. Y Potter lo observaba como si quisiera _"¿Desnudarme?"_, la piel se le erizó con sólo pensarlo.

Revisó el salón, sólo quedaban esos asientos, no le quedaba de otra que tomar una decisión rápidamente: Pettigrew y sus cursilerias, Potter y su mirada acosadora, la amabilidad incómoda de Lupin o una posible pelea con Black.

Era extraño, pero el único al cual todavía podía reconocer era a Black, así pues se sentó a su lado, creyendo que podrían ignorarse toda la clase, cosa que no pensó su profesor cuando los vio juntos; la cara de alegría se le borró pensando en la clase de pelea que se desataría.

Afortunadamente el mayor incidente de la clase había sido una pequeña explosión por parte de Lupin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Nunca podrías ser prefecto, te saltas un montón de reglas- dijo Lucius Malfoy a Severus cuando lo vio salir del la sala común.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó cortante y con pocas ganas de mantener plática.

-Naaada- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática mientras le dejaba seguir su camino.

Snape bufó y se fue, esta vez su objetivo no era su sesión nocturna de estudio, tenía planeado enfrentarse a Potter; una corazonada le decía que se lo volvería a encontrar.

Teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto esperó con varita en mano la aparición de su presa, le haría pagar toda la humillación vivida, le demostraría que ese beso no significaba nada.

-¿Recordando nuestra sesión de besos?- la voz de Potter retumbó por el pasillo. Tenía un semblante seductor.

-Para nada- se acercó esperando que el otro sacara su varita, pero en lugar de ello fue despacio hacia él hasta que sus caras estuvieron muy cercanas.

-¿Por qué no atacas?- preguntó traviesamente a Severus a la vez que este iba bajando la guardia.

-Lo mismo digo…-la voz le salía temblorosa.

-No he venido con la intención de hacerte daño…

Estaba a punto de besarle cuando Snape intentó separarse, para su desgracia el abrazó de Potter era muy fuerte.

-Déjame- se movió como si se tratara de un gusano hasta que el calor del otro le venció y tuvo que rendirse a aquellos besos que la noche anterior lo había dominado.

-Te odio- repitió Snape cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-Pues tus labios me dicen algo muy diferente y es todo lo que me importa.

Ya no planeaba dejarlo hablar, como pudo lo arrastró a un salón cercano para tener mayor privacidad. Estando ahí permitió que su lengua explorara a su gusto cada rincón de la boca de Snape, este ponía cierta resistencia, aunque su lengua también se daba gusto disfrutando de los sabores de Potter.

James continuó con sus juegos y lo recostó sobre una banca intentando mantener más control; sus manos ya se colaban por la camisa de otro, sintiendo como temblaba el chico ante su toque.

Entonces Snape reaccionó, empujó a Potter lejos y se levantó. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!- le soltó una cachetada tan fuerte como las que le había propinado Sirius antes, luego salió del salón.

James exhaló profundamente, no comprendía a Snape (el cual ponía poca resistencia ante un sujeto el cual juraba odiar) ni a si mismo que disfrutaba de su cuerpo y de sus rechazos.

_Si esto no fuese un hechizo…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

U¬¬ _temo que mi vida correrá peligro por lo de "princesa", pero antes de que alguien me venga a convertir en sapo les dejo un pequeño extra, por cierto puede contener spoilers del fic y del libro sexto._

**Extra 1: Dos mortífagos**

Al salir las dos mujeres de aquella casa llena de podredumbre el silencio reinó de nuevo, Snape parecía contrariado con la situación, aunque apenas si su semblante mostraba alterado.

Miró hacia la puerta y luego echó un vistazo hacia el techo, estaba tan cansado; ¿Cuándo terminaría todo? Hacia un largo tiempo su rostro había dejado de dibujar emociones que delataran que su alma pedía a gritos un poco de paz.

_¿Algún día llegar__a esa paz, o tendré que esperar hasta la muerte?_

-Colagusano…-Snape agitó su varita directo a una de las tantas puertas de la casa, detrás de esta apareció un hombre con aspecto de roedor.

-Interesante situación…-dijo Colagusano con una cruel sonrisa.

-¿Espiando de nuevo?- preguntó con frialdad, aun tenía la varita en mano- ¿Qué diría el Señor Oscuro si supiera que no estas cumpliendo bien tus funciones?

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy tu sirviente!- bramó con fuerza el otro, tratando de mantener su distancia con esa peligrosa varita.

-Pues- Snape se acercó, de su voz salía una gélida risa- si mi memoria no me falla, hace varias décadas hubieras hecho lo que fuera para complacerme.

Colagusano se puso rojo de furia y vergüenza, ya hace mucho tiempo había dejado atrás el penoso accidente de la "poción de amor"; por la cabeza jamás la habría pasado que a Snape se le ocurriera mencionarlo, él tampoco había quedado bien parado con todo lo pasado. La furia aumentó cuando sintió como Snape reía con satisfacción.

_Humillación_, resonó en su cabeza.

-¿Ah si?- se animó a decir con saña- pues si a mi tampoco me falla la memoria, recuerdo muy bien que tú hubieras hecho CUALQUIER cosa por complacer a James o a Sirius…pero mira cómo andan las cosas, ahora los dos están bien muertos y tú le sirves al Señor Oscuro. El pasado ya quedó muy lejos.

Estaba satisfecho, había callado por completo a Snape, el cual estaba inmóvil como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído. Fue la victoria de Colagusano, desafortunadamente duró apenas unos instantes; Snape salió de su trance, traía una expresión de odio que incluso hubiera asustado a un Dementor.

Antes de que pudiera huir la varita de Snape se agitó rápidamente.

-¡Bájame!- chilló Colagusano mientras era sacudido por los aires con una tremenda fuerza.

Snape ya no sonrió, a pesar de que los gritos de Colagusano era un cómico espectáculo.

_El pasado está muy lejos…es una pena…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fe de erratas_

_Mmm, maldita tecnología muggle, revisando el capítulo anterior me he dado cuenta de varios errores, me disculpo por ello, ya lo he corregido y espero que no les hayan ocasionado problemas, prometo que no se repetirá…_

_Free talk_

_Primeras impresiones_

_n.n hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias por continuar con esta bruja pervertida jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, no se que tan bien quedó (¬¬de hecho no me gusto mucho) pero ojalá se hayan divertido n.n_

_Ya llevamos 3 capítulos (con este cuatro je) ¿Qué es lo que pasará? Para revelar algunas interrogantes he invitado a nuestro protagonista y a un sexy merodeador para que nos den su opinión._

_Severus: ¬¬ juro que te mataré._

_Sirius: ¬¬ por eso no tienes amigos Snivellus._

_Severus: cállate Black!_

_Kayako: Un.n venga que los he invitado para charlar._

_Severus: ¬¬ ni en un millón de años me quedaría con alguno de estos idiotas…_

_Sirius: ¬¬ yo prefiero besar a Dumbledore antes._

_Severus: Black deja de hablar de tus perversiones en público, eres asqueroso._

_Sirius: #¬¬ por lo menos yo no ando fantaseando con Filch._

_Severus: #¬¬ tus palabras son tan bobas como todo tu ser, porque no vas a besar a Potter o algo._

_Sirius:¬¬ no será que andas fantaseando con nosotros? Lastima grasoso, siento no poder complacerte, aunque siempre puede entretenerte con ese Malfoy._

_Kayako: ¬ o cuantas ideas para tantos fics!! Un LuciusxSeverus!! O un SiriusxJames OwO!!_

_Sirius, Severus: …_

_Jejeje mejor continúen leyendo, -.n y no olviden dejar reviews jejejeje_

**Capítulo 4**

**La semana que no tiene fin**

Cuando el verano llega a su fin, la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se abarrota con los futuros magos y brujas, por todas partes puede verse como los chicos se despiden de sus padres y otros tantos se reencuentran con sus viejos amigos, es un clima apacible; para aquellos que subirán por primera vez el expreso de Howarts un mundo de ilusiones es develado, o por lo menos eso fue lo que sintió Severus Snape.

Llegaba justo a tiempo para la salida del tren, apenas había tenido el suficiente tiempo para entrar y buscar algún compartimiento vacío; se lamentaba profundamente no poder estar con su querida amiga Lily, pero tuvo que conformarse con esperar hasta su arribo a la escuela.

-Hola- saludó Severus al chico que se hallaba en aquel compartimiento, era un niño de tez clara, al igual que sus cabellos y ojos; vestía de manera sencilla, al estilo muggle.

-Ho…hola- respondió el otro con extrema timidez al niño de cabello negro que acababa de entrar, tenía un aspecto agradable.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- preguntó gentilmente, aunque resultaba un evento sencillo aquel saludo, para Snape representaba su primer contacto con el mundo que tanto soñaba. Por fin estaría lejos de la soledad.

-Sss…sí- sonrió forzadamente.

-Me llamo Severus Snape- continuó el niño con entusiasmo.

-Re…remus…Lupin…Remus Lupin- respondió con voz casi audible.

-Pues mucho gusto- rió finalmente Severus antes las miradas tímidas de su compañero.

-Igual…igualmente…-Remus Lupin era un niñito muy tímido, y es que desde los cinco años apenas había tenido contacto con el mundo, siempre se había mantenido oculto debido a su penoso secreto y cuando lograba salir de casa un terrible temor le inundaba, sentía que el mundo entero podía ver a través de él y que podrían descubrir su secreto, entonces la gente le gritaría: _"Monstruo"_. Al ver al chico de ojos negros sintió ese mismo terror. _"Ahora me saluda con gentileza, pero cuando sepa lo que soy…"_, pensaba con desconfianza.

El camino a Howarts era largo, pero eso no implicaba que fuera aburrido; Severus se mantenía absorto en el paisaje apenas visible por la velocidad del tren, disfrutaba el olor a fresco que se colaba por la ventanilla. Pensaba en llegar pronto, su cabeza comenzaba a crear una vida entera que lograría borrar lo doloroso de estar en casa. _"Cuando se un gran mago no tendré que volver"_, no odiaba a sus padres, pero la existencia junto a ellos le causaba un terrible dolor. Luego volvía su mente a Lily, se imaginaba los días que pasarían juntos y el montón de cosas que harían. _"Ojalá nos toque en la misma casa"_.

Es curioso como gira la vida, pues en un segundo un nuevo participe en el futuro de Snape se hacía presente. La puerta se abría, Sirius Black hacía su aparición.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Al avanzar octubre los días fueron haciendo cada vez más fríos hasta que una mezcla de melancolía y frialdad comenzó a colarse por el castillo y los días lluviosos aumentaban aquellos tristes sentimientos. _"Como si los dementores se hubieran escapado de Azkaban"_, decía la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall cada vez que veía por las ventanas. _"Es un clima triste, pero nada que un buen chocolate y unos panecillos no puedan arreglar"_, decía de vez en cuando Dumbledore con tranquilidad. Por su parte, los alumnos preferían mantenerse calientitos en sus salas comunes, en especial las noches que la lluvia se dejaba caer con furia.

Tal situación de soledad era propicia para los planes de Severus, le había resultado muy fácil salir de las mazmorras, nadie ni siquiera Filch o su gata parecían tener la intención de salir esa noche.

Caminó con calma, dándose tiempo de sobra para llegar a salón dónde, desde hace cinco días, había comenzado a verse con _él_.

Severus sabía muy bien lo que pasaría al llegar, entraría con el mismo aire de enfado acostumbrado dispuesto a batirse a duelo con Potter, pero después, por alguna extraña razón se detendría, dejaría que la distancia entre ellos se fuera acortando peligrosamente, hasta que ya no pudiera percibir otra cosa que no fuera el calor de Potter.

Lo tomaría entre sus brazos y posaría sus labios sobre los suyos con tal bestialidad que rápidamente los dejara sin aliento. Snape le correspondería, jugaría a intentar huir a ratos, pero no se alejaría; se dejaría disfrutar el sensual roce de los dedos de su enemigo a través de su piel y cuando este intentara rebasar las barreras prohibidas le empujaría recordándole el asco que le daba estar a su lado.

-Si tan desagradable te resulto- dijo Potter mientras se reponía de la potente cachetada- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo? Nunca me has rechazado.

-Sabes muy bien que lo que ha pasado jamás ha sido mi intención- dijo Snape mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-Pues para no ser "intencional"- se acercó sonriéndole con picardía- lo has disfrutado bastante bien…

-¡Yo no disfruto estar a tu lado!- volvió a alejarse con aquel gesto lleno de humillación, estar al lado de Potter le parecía excitante, pero a la vez sentía que estaba perdiendo una batalla- si hago esto es por…

-¿Por qué me odias?- le preguntó el otro acostumbrado a los desplantes de Snape. Cada vez que lo veía algo en él se rompía.

-¡Sí, te odio! Y algún día te haré pagar todo lo que me has hecho- dicho lo anterior, salió azotando la puerta.

James pasó su mano por la mejilla donde había recibido la cachetada, sonrió un poco triste. Esas acciones se debían a una simple poción, aun así, le dolía ver que Severus se alejaba con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

Era muy cruel, ¿pero es que él mismo no lo era? Sin querer había comenzado a remover sentimientos en el otro muchacho sin tener la seguridad de si en el futuro podría corresponderlos.

_Entonces realmente me va a odiar y no podré culparlo, aunque tal vez yo también le odie, por hacerme hacer cosas de las que ahora no estoy seguro de querer. Le odio, le amo…Remus tenía razón, esto no podría terminar bien._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al pasar la semana, la idea de buscar una solución a su pequeño problema romántico se fue diluyendo en cada uno de los muchachos. Cada uno había tomado diferentes actitudes hacia la situación.

Peter Pettigrew, seguía comportándose de manera extremadamente ridícula, iba de un lado a otro de la escuela persiguiendo a Severus con poemas melosos y flores que arrancaban sonoras carcajadas de las personas que se hallaran presentes.

-¡Mi dulce Severus, no huyas!- Peter alcanzó al otro muy cerca de la biblioteca.

-¡Aléjate Pettigrew!- más que Potter, ese chico bajito le estaba acarreando grandes dolores de cabeza; ese día se le había ocurrido traer una guitarra y parecía dispuesto a cantarle una canción, no le había quedado de otra más que huir, desafortunadamente no lo había podido escapar.

-¡No huyas de nuestro amor!- gritó el Gryffindor y rápidamente las carcajadas se escucharon.

-¡Hacen bonita pareja!- exclamó Lucius Malfoy mientras los presentes se ahogaban de risa. Snape estaba rojo de vergüenza y casi se muere cuando Pettegrew comenzó, con una pésima voz, a entonar su canción.

_Te amo, te amo_

_Mi amado Severus_

Sí, matar a Peter ya no le sonaba mal, y por lo menos en Azkaban nadie le recordaría esas humillantes escenas.

_Como quisiera que pudieras corresponderme_

_Si eso pasara, sería muy feliz_

_Te amo, te amo_

_Mi dulce Severus_

La gente se acercaba sólo para ver como Peter comenzaba a bailar alrededor de Slytherin mientras este trataba de esconderse tras sus libros.

_Por favor se mío_

_Por favor mírame y dime que me amas_

Unos Gryffindor de primero comenzaban a entonar la canción entre risas. Algunos susurraban cosas como _Ridículo_ o _Snape debe sentirse logrado, por fin a alguien le gusta_. Cuando los comentarios llegaban a los oídos de Severus, la sangre le hervía, odiaba esas palabrerías, eran tan parecidas a lo que Black solía decir.

-¡Basta!- le ordenó con suficientemente fuerza para callarlo a él y a los demás.

-¿Pasa algo mi cielo?-preguntó Peter como si nada pasara.

-¡PASA QUE ESTOY ARTO DE TI, ESTÚPIDO GRYFFINDOR- gritaba tan alto que daba la sensación que las palabras salían de más temible vociferador- DEJA DE MOLESTARME!

-Seve…

-¡NUNCA TE HE DADO PERMISO DE TUTARME- Snape estaba tan furioso y aprovechó el momento para decir todo lo que pensaba de él y sus amigos- TE ODIO, NO SE QUE MOSCA TE PICÓ O QUÉ IDIOTEZ PLANEAN TÚ Y TUS HORRIBLES AMIGOS, PERO NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MÍ!

Y no conforme con romper el corazón de Peter de tal forma, alzó su varita y dijo:_ "Levicorpus"_ y dejándolo flotando se fue tal y como lo había hecho con Potter la noche anterior.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Snape!- Lily lo detuvo a medio pasillo, después de observar tal desastre sentía que algo tenía que decirle a la persona que antes había sido su mejor amigo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Lily.

-Creo que Peter se ha pasado, pero tampoco…

-¿Tampoco qué?- Lily había sido una buena amiga antes de ir a Howarts, pero el tiempo los había alejado y había enfriado su amistad; consentía hablar de vez en cuando con ella, sin embargo su manera de ser se había oscurecido, así que cada vez que decía algo lograba lastimar a la chica. Esa vez no iba a ser diferente-¿No te has dado cuenta de que me ha humillado a propósito, o es que tu cerebro inútil no se da cuenta?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, era increíble para ella que de un muchacho que daba la impresión de ser tan frágil pudiera soltar tan venenosas palabras, se arrepintió de cruzar palabra. Lily prefirió no decir nada más, y con un gesto de profundo dolor se retiró.

¿Qué le hacía actuar así? Severus no lo sabía, pero se dio cuenta de lo cruel que era al ver alejarse a la muchacha, tampoco tenía la fuerza para correr y disculparse, algo mucho mayor lo detenía.

-Eres muy orgulloso- una suave voz sonó a su espalda.

-Lupin…-volteó y la dijo ácidamente- ¿aburrido o es que también vienes a fastidiarme?

-Disculpa si te molesto- pronunció con la amabilidad que le ponía de nervios a Snape; durante esos días había sido especialmente malvado con su trato a Lupin esperando que este desistiera y lo dejara en paz, lo único que lograba era que le regresaran una cálida sonrisa seguida de confusas palabras que a ratos sonaban como si fueran de aliento y a otros sonaban como paternales regaños.

-Pues lo haces- intentó irse, pero Lupin lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Lily intentaba ser amable.

-¿Igual que tú?

-Sí, pero por alguna extraña razón alejas a las personas que intentan por todos los medios acercarse a ti. Lastimas a Peter (sé que sus método son algo extravagante, pero no lo hacía con mala intención), ofendes a Lily…

-Yo nunca he pedido que lo hagan, no necesito a nadie.

-¿Estas seguro de eso? Dime, ¿A cuántas personas has herido y te has justificado diciendo: "no les he pedido nada"? Eres un chico egoísta.

Y lo era, un niño egoísta que había tenido que vivir sólo, que había tenido que ocultarse bajo una capa de frialdad para no ser dañado; no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera su bienestar. Snape no podía aceptar esa realidad, no podía vencer a su orgullo y de repente redimir sus errores.

-¿Y tú?- le regresó las palabras, sus ojos negros parecía más fríos que nunca- ¿Acaso no eres egoísta? Vienes y me dices todo eso como si fueras la persona más correcta del mundo, pero no lo eres. Dime, ¿Nunca le has hecho daño a nadie? Apuesto a que sí.

Y por tercera vez se alejaba lleno de amargura, abandonando a esas personas que tanto le desconcertaban.

Lupin pensó por bastante tiempo en la pregunta de Severus, era cierto, él en ese momento estaba lastimando a alguien, al propio Severus, con aquella falsa amabilidad surgida de aquella poción.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡¿Qué me miras?!- ladró Sirius al pobre Slytherin de primero que se le había quedando mirando; al niñito no le quedó más que huir del enfurecido muchacho.

Sirius continuó hasta salir del castillo con la misma cara de pocos amigos que había ahuyentado a los que se le acercaban. Desde que la poción comenzó a tomar fuerza había optado por hacer a un lado a sus amigos, o mejor dicho ellos lo habían hecho a un lado, incluso James, quien a pesar de no demostrar algún interés en Snape estaba distante y con la mirada perdida.

Estar solo no le sentaba nada bien, se sentía traicionado y abandonado. Una colérica furia se encerraba en su ser, comenzaba a crear fantasías donde se convertía en perro y se lanzaba sobre Snape.

Cuando salió del castillo se dirigió al lago, el cielo estaba nublado y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, aunque esto le importaba poco. Continuó hasta un árbol y ahí se dispuso a recostarse.

-Maldito Snivellus, todo es su culpa- pensó con ira. Era un muchacho egoísta que encontró en Snape una buena escapatoria, podía culparlo de lo sucedido sin detenerse a pensar.

Lo odiaba, siempre había sido así…_¿Porqué lo odio? _

Y se dio cuenta de algo que durante esos días se le había escapado, cada uno de sus amigos había cambiado su forma de ser (_Bueno, James no tanto_), pero él no. Simplemente continuaba cayéndole mal, _Eso no está bien, bueno sí…pero ¿Por qué?_

Había estado tan expuesto como los otros a la poción, pero no sentía ningún cambio; empezó a darle vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar el más ligero cambio. No hallaba nada, entonces no le quedaba más que reflexionar acerca de la verdadera razón de su enemistad.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

No lo recordaba, no podía pensar en cuáles eran los sentimientos que mantenía por Snape antes de la poción y peor aun, no recordaba si alguien le gustaba anteriormente, eso le asustó. La poción no le hizo efecto (_bueno, eso no es tan malo_), pero comenzaba a nublar su mente. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Snape (aunque sólo lo maldijera).

¿Y si el mantenerlo siempre en sus pensamientos significaba otra cosa? Tal vez no lo odiaba. _No, eso no puede ser, debo calmarme…_comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro buscando alguna solución que lo complaciera, pero no tardaba en regresar a lo mismo: tal vez Snape era algo más que su odiado enemigo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar la delgada silueta de Snape, empezó por su rostro; pensó en su voz que le decía: _"Eres un idiota Black"_. Muy bien, ya lo tenía de frente.

_¿Ahora qué?_, no tenía ni idea que podría resolver con aquel Snape imaginario, quería algo más de contacto.

Y abrió sus ojos azules, frente a él estaba la visión aquel chico que odiaba; le observaba con sus profundos ojos negros y su acostumbrada pose arrogante, no le decía nada; entonces a Sirius se le ocurrió algo, probaría con aquella imagen ficticia que sentía realmente por él.

Se acercó lentamente y con curiosidad acercó su mano hacia las suyas. Veía en cámara lenta cómo los gestos del otro iban cambiando. La ilusión se sentía casi real.

Sin pensarlo más lo acercó a él y lo besó.

Un beso lento e inocente, como decían ser los primeros besos. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, se dejó envolver por los labios de Snape.

_Es tan real, tan…_

La lluvia ya lo había mojado al igual que al Snape que tenía apresado, y tal vez fue la sensación de frío ocasionada por el agua lo que lo sacó de su sopor. La ilusión era _demasiado _real porque era _real_.

Se alejó con los ojos desorbitados.

-No…

Por andar jugando entre sueños había hecho lo impensable.

-Black…-Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que enrojecer, cuando vio a Black acercarse con la mirada perdida, nunca se imaginó lo que se proponía. Nuevamente unos labios enemigos le habían besado, primero los ardientes labios de Potter y ahora, los dulces labios de Sirius. Ambas situaciones eran completamente opuestas, pero le daban la misma sensación.

-Yo no…-no había nada que decir, había hecho _eso_ por gusto y hasta el momento que se dio cuenta de la realidad lo había disfrutado. Aun así, otra parte de él estaba avergonzada y asqueada.

Snape se acercó nuevamente, no iba dejar pasar esta ofensa, no iba permitir que lo humillara igual que lo hacía Potter.

-Saca tu varita…- le dijo con voz gélida, a Sirius le tomó un segundo entender lo que pasaba.

Entre ambos ya habían pasado tantas cosas, era imposible imaginarse un mundo donde pudieran ser más que enemigos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Bien__ he aquí el capítulo cuatro, reviews?? Digan que opinan n.n_


	5. Chapter 5

_Free talk_

_La pareja perfecta_

_Revisando sus reviews he estado observando cual es vuestra pareja favorita, el orden es el siguiente: _

_1) SiriusxSeverus_

_2) JamesxSeverus_

_3) RemusxSeverus_

_4) PeterxSeverus _

_Al final he puesto al remusxseverus en tercero porque si bien nadie ha dicho nada de esta pareja tampoco han demostrado disgusto por ella como la de peterxseverus. Por ahora yo no puedo mostrarme a favor de ninguna (porque si hago eso será como decir el final del fic XD), pero sí puedo preguntarle a nuestro mago favorito su opinión._

_Severus: ¬¬ a los cuatro los odio igual._

_Sirius: pues el sentimiento es mutuo._

_Remus: Un.n porque nadie ha votado por mí?J_

_ames: a todas parece que les gusta ver pelear a Sirius y a Severus. u.u no han servido de nada nuestras escenas románticas…_

_Sirius: #¬¬ cómo que "escenas Románticas"?_

_james: n/n pues verás…_

_Severus: ¬/¬ es que tu cerebro no funciona Potter? _

_Sirius: #¬¬ a qué se refieren?_

_Kayako: Un.n vale, vale mejor dejémoslo por hoy y comencemos con el capítulo._

**Leones peleando por una serpiente**

Apenas se ocultaba el sol cuando una fuerte tormenta se desató sobre Howarts, el cielo nocturno tenía un aspecto aterrador, pero dentro de la oficina del director poco se sabía sobre su aspecto, sin embargo, una tormenta diferente se desataba en el lugar.

-¿Tienen algo que decir?- espetó la profesora McGonagall con aquella voz que solía asustar a sus alumnos.

Los tres muchachos no se atrevieron a contestar, permanecieron con la mirada puesta en el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con los tres profesores.

-No puedo comprender esto, Minerva, Albus. Si siempre han sido tan buenos muchachos- dijo el profesor Slughorn con cierto tono de condescendencia mientras el profesor Dumbledore se limitaba a observarlos.

-¿Y bien?- recalcó la profesora con el tono de "_cualquier cosa que digan no los salvará del castigo, y si no hablan será mucho peor_". Todos los estudiantes le tenían un sumo respeto a McGonagall, pues aunque parecía a primera vista una amable señora, ella era tan ruda como si se tratase de algún general.

-Lo que paso…- se animó a hablas Severus, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por Remus.

-Ha sido mi culpa.

Sirius y Severus lo miraron desconcertados, ¿es que acaso él se intentaba culpa de lo que ellos habían provocado?

Y es que después del "accidental" beso, Severus y Sirius se preparaban para su duelo cuando una varita desconocida había apuntado por detrás del Gryffindor.

-Baja tu varita- le dijo Remus con un tono muy poco común.

-Moony, no te ofendas, pero este no es tu asunto- le contestó sin voltearle a ver.

-Si lastimas a Severus es mi asunto- Remus por todos los medios evitaba las discusiones, por ello era tan extraño escucharlo con voz amenazante.

-Tú sabes que no- indicó Sirius refiriéndose a la poción- y no pienso bajar mi varita, si Snivellus quiere pelear, pues es lo que va a tener.

-¡Entonces voy a tener que detenerte!

A Sirius no le quedó de otra que encararlo, no podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos peleara por defender a Snape, la persona más detestable del mundo; pero ahí estaban, dos buenos amigos apuntándose con las varitas.

-_¡Confundus!_- el primero en atacar fue Remus, un rayo rojo salió de su varita, el cual apenas pudo esquivar Sirius.

-¡Yo no quiero pelar contigo!

-¡Pero te gusta pelear con los débiles, no eres más que un maldito abusivo!

Esas dos últimas palabras fueron suficientes para que Sirius Black perdiera todos los estribos, no iba permitir que Remus lo tratara como solía hacerlo Snape.

-¡_Locomotor Mortis!_- con ello evitó que Remus se moviera, pero no que le regresara el hechizo.

Por otro lado, Severus Snape miraba anonadado la batalla, al inicio creyó que todo era actuado, pero al ver como poco a poco los hechizos comenzaban a hacerse más peligrosos desechó la idea. Ahora le quedaban dos opciones, detenerlos o irse como si nada.

Ellos no eran sus amigos, no les debía más que dolores de cabeza, así que podía irse sin culpa; desafortunadamente algo le impedía irse, sabía que él había comenzado aquello, por lo tanto era su responsabilidad terminarlo. Y sin comprender sus propias acciones se acercó a ellos y pronunció:

-¡_Expelliarmus!_- con la fuerza del hechizo logró lanzarlos a los dos por los aires.

Justo en aquel momento varios alumnos encabezados por la profesora McGonagall vieron lo sucedido. Y finalmente terminaron en la oficina del director, esperando su castigo.

-¿Se da cuenta de lo que dice, señor Lupin?- McGonagall se acercó a este decepcionada- usted como prefecto debe poner el ejemplo, sin embargo, se dedica a hacer el caos.

-Es que…el señor Black intentó atacar a Severus- continuó Remus.

-¡Eso fue por que Snape me retó!-gritó ofendido.

-¡Controle su tono de voz!- ordenó la mujer ya más exaltada.

-¡Pero tú me…atacaste primero!- intervino Severus.

-¿Y considera correcto solucionar todo violentamente?-preguntó Minerva acallando a los chicos.

-Cierto muchachos, por una vez en la vida debería solucionar sus problemas hablando- interrumpió Slughorn moviendo su curioso bigote- además, ¿Cuál ha sido la ofensa del señor Black que lo ha obliga a batirse en duelo?

-Pues…- un gran problema había surgido, Snape no tenía planeado decir nada acerca del beso, por lo tanto debía encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente que de paso lo sacara del problema. El tiempo corría y a él no le ocurría nada.

-Nada importante- contestó primero Sirius.

-¿Es que "eso" no fue suficientemente importante para ti?- dijo ácidamente Severus. _Maldito Black, me besa y ahora dice que no fue importante_.

-A ver los tres, BASTA- cortó la profesora harta de la actitud de los chicos- Señor Lupin, agradezca que no le retiro la insignia de prefecto. Pero entienda que ninguno de los tres verá la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. Sí, señor Black, despídase del Quidditch.

-Minerva, creo que estas siendo un poco ruda con lo chicos- dijo el profesor de pociones ante la mujer que lo fulminó con la mirada- hemos castigado al señor Black y compañía de todas las formas posibles y ni así hemos evitado que terminen sus disputas.

-¿Y qué propones? -Pues verás, lo que les falta a estos jovencitos es conocerse; si tal vez todos asisten (incluyendo al señor Potter y al señor Pettigrew) a una de mis divertidas sesiones del club de las eminencias tal vez les de la oportunidad de conocerse.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- a McGonagall no le parecía muy apropiada la idea del hombre, por ello quería saber la opinión del director que no había dicho nada en absoluto.

-Pues creo que tiene razón, Minerva- dijo por fin el hombre rascándose la barba- me parece una excelente idea.

-¡En ese caso, mañana por la noche todos deben asistir a salón de pociones!

Sí, era un castigo raro. Ninguno se atrevió a rechistar, en silencio asintieron y en cuanto pudieron salieron del lugar.

-Severus, ¿Me permites unas palabras?- dijo Dumbledore al chico cuando todos se habían marchado.

-Dígame señor.

-¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo de la pelea?

En un segundo, Severus pasó del pálido de su piel a un rojo encendido debido no solamente a la pregunta, sino a la forma en la que lo observaba el director; era como si él ya supiera la respuesta y sólo esperara una confirmación.

-Nada importante- se limitó a decir.

-¿De verdad?- sus ojos azules parecían penetrar su mente.

-Sí señor.

-Bueno, una cosa más- al chico le tembló el cuerpo, ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer Dumbledore?- la actitud del señor Lupin y los nuevos dotes artísticos del señor Pettigrew no están relacionados, ¿o si?

_¿Cómo le hace Dumbledore para enterarse de todo?_

-No…no lo sé.

-¿Y qué tal tus citas nocturnas con el señor Potter?

Si Severus no cayó desmayado fue por pura suerte; no podía verse, pero estaba completamente seguro que estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, se preguntaba que tanto sabría el viejo, ¿Los habría visto besarse? Como le hubiera gustado a Severus saber Legeremancia en aquel momento.

-No lo creo- suspiró con fuerza y contestó automáticamente.

-Ya veo, ya veo- dijo calmadamente el hombre- Severus sé que nunca has podido llevar bien con los muchachos, pero debes intentarlo, tú no te das cuenta pero tienen bastante en común, te lo aseguro. Se han hecho cosas malas, pero nada que deba lamentarse.

-No sé si pueda profesor- lentamente comenzó a calmarse. Le contestó honestamente a Dumbledore, odiaba demasiado a esos cuatro como intentar ser amigos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore a Snape le quedó la sensación de que ahora tenía muchas cosas que meditar.

De un momento a otro su vida había dado un vuelco inesperado, para empezar: queriéndolo o no, había recibido varios besos de sus dos más odiados enemigos y para su desgracia cada uno de ellos lo había disfrutado.Sí, tenía que admitirlo, le había gustado aquella sensación que le dejaban.

Y también le agradaban las constantes e irritantes intervenciones de Lupin, pues de alguna u otra manera lo hacían sentir protegido. Podía saltarse su orgullo y admitir lo bien que se sentía, el problema era que aquello era completamente anormal, su relación había cambiado drásticamente y eso no podía ser así.

Dumbledore le había dado una pista, todos habían cambiado al mismo tiempo; algo andaba muy mal y él tenía que averiguarlo; iba olvidar por completo cualquier sensación que le hubieran producido, definitivamente no confiaba en ellos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Podría tratarse de un colegio de magia, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una escuela llena de adolescentes y como cualquier escuela llena de chicos inquietos, los chisme viajan rápido; para cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor ya todo mundo sabía de la pelea entre ellos y que de alguna manera Severus Snape estaba involucrado.

-Remus- se acercó Lily Evans muy molesta- creo que debemos discutir.

-No es buen momento- trató de seguir hasta su habitación pero ella le cerró el paso.

-Se supone que como prefecto…

-En serio, no es buen momento- con delicadeza la hizo a un lado y se metió a su habitación cerrando de golpe.

A dentro, la situación era bastante deprimente. Peter estaba tirado en su cama sollozando mientras James trataba de consolarle (_Vamos, sabes que Severus es así, no estaba realmente molesto_, decía el chico de lentes aunque ni él creía sus palabras, obviamente Peter había tenido suerte de que Severus no lo hubiera matado). Sirius sin decir nada corrió a su cama cerrando las cortinas para no ser visto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó James intrigado.

-Nos hemos pelado- contestó Remus muy apenado, le dolía que Sirius estuviera enfadado. …l sabía que había hecho lo correcto, deseaba proteger a Severus y lo iba a hacer a cualquier costo. Pero tampoco quería que su amigo lo odiara.

-Sirius…-James trató de descorrer la cortina, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

-¡Déjalo así, James! No quiero decir nada de lo que después pueda arrepentirme. Esto pronto se va a acabar y quedará como una fea pesadilla.

Después de eso no volvieron a saber de Sirius hasta el otro día. Remus se dispuso a contarle a su amigo con lujo de detalle sobre la pelea y el "castigo" que habían recibido todos. Sólo hubo una cosa que omitió, el beso que había visto entre Sirius y Severus; decidió permanecer callado por el bien de todos, aunque en el fondo sentía un montón de celos de su amigo.

James escuchó atentamente, le parecía que una vez más Sirius actuaba de una forma bastante infantil, además de que le intrigaba que este no pareciera afectado por la poción, _Tal vez la única forma que tiene de expresar sus sentimiento es peleando, pero si ese fuera el caso posiblemente él estaba enamorado desde mucho antes de Severus_, pensó creyendo que las posibilidades eran nulas.

Al pasar las horas cada uno terminó por irse a dormir sin cenar, la calma reinó, a pesar de que aun se sentía el ambiente tenso. James no podía dormir, sabía que ese noche no vería a Severus, por más que lo esperara estaba seguro que no se aparecería, aquello le sabía mal; como había dicho Sirius, el efecto de la poción casi se terminaba, lo que significaba que el jamás volvería a besarlo.

Pensó que el desenlace no era justo para nadie, tal vez para Sirius era un alivio, pero James no quería que se terminara, deseaba con toda su alma seguir con Severus. Si la poción le había provocado aquellas emociones no le molestaba seguir con ellas para siempre.

Definitivamente no quería que terminara.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Era bien sabido que la existencia del club de las eminencias se debía a la patológica necesidad del profesor Slughorn por verse rodeado de cualquier persona que pudiera proporcionarle algún tipo de lujo, por eso, al tener la oportunidad de ingresar al Sirius Black (hijo de una influyente familia de magos), James Potter (estudiante número uno) y Severus Snape (Genio de la pociones y segundo mejor estudiante de Howarts) no dudó ni un poco en invitarlos (aunque fuese contra su voluntad).

El club estaba formado por un curioso grupo de personas, entre los que destacaban Lucius Malfoy (hijo de una antigua familia de magos) y Lily Evans (estudiante modelo que a pesar de ser hija de muggles había superado a muchos). Había muchos chicos, pero era difícil ubicarlos, como a una pequeña niña rubia de Slytherin que no había dejado de mirar a Snape desde su entrada.

El plan de reunirlos ahí era para que los Gryffindor como el Slytherin limaran asperezas, pero ninguno de los cinco se proponía a hablar. Si ya habían hecho el titánico esfuerzo de ignorar durante todo el día no iban a arruinar conversando esa noche.

-Bienvenidos jovencitos- dijo el profesor- espero que disfruten la reunión.

-Sí señor- contestaron forzadamente al unísono. Y luego nada, estaban juntos, pero en completo silencio.

-Por un momento creí que te unías a los ganadores- se acercó Lucius con su sonrisa cruel- pero veo que sigues con los perdedores Severus.

-Buenas noches Malfoy- contestó sarcásticamente Snape.

-Pensé que este era el club de las eminencias- agregó James burlonamente-¿Es que te has colado Malfoy?

-O tal vez es el mesero- dijo Sirius, logrando con su comentario alejar al muchacho rubio- porque en ese caso yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla bien fría.

-Su actitud infantil es vergonzosa- dijo Severus, a pesar de que había disfrutado de molestar a Lucius.

-Si tanto te molestamos ya te puedes estar yendo con esas serpientes- le reclamó Sirius.

-Ese no era el objetivo de la reunión, Sirius- intervino Remus a sabiendas de que su comentario no era bien recibido- se supone que debemos llevarnos bien.

-¡Ni hablar!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Severus.

-Yo los odio y nada de lo que ha pasado esta semana me hará cambiar de opinión- Severus salió del salón, no comprendía nada ni sabía que sentir. Tantas cosas habían sucedido que lo único que podía hacer era negarlas.

-¡Severus!- detrás de él había salido Potter.

-Déjame- iba a correr, pero Potter fue más rápido que él y logro atraparle en un abrazo.

-¿Es que no existe alguna forma de que pueda entrar a tu corazón?- dijo el de lentes acercando sus rostros.

-Hump, empiezas a hablar como Lupin- contestó fríamente- y no existe, tú y yo no podemos ser otra cosa que no sea enemigos.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Porque si eso fuera verdad tú no me dejarías hacer esto- y acto seguido le besó siendo correspondido por Severus. Aquel contacto se sentía tan bien.

-¡James!

No sólo James había salido tras Severus, también habían los demás, los cuales claramente había visto el beso.

-¡¿Por qué Severus te correspondió a ti y no a mí?!- chilló Peter alarmado.

-¡Pensé que eras el único que no me había traicionado!- Sirius estaba fuera de sí- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-¡Porque sabía como te ibas a poner!- le contestó James alejándose de Severus.

-¡No lo entiendo, no debiste hacerlo James, no ahora que el efecto de la poción está apunto de terminarse!

_¿Poción?_, de repente, aquellas cosas que no tenían sentido fueron tomando forma para Severus.

-¡Eso no me importa, poción o no yo quiero a Severus!

Era tan estúpido, aquello era tan obvio que no lo pudo ver; todos aquellos besos y amabilidad, incluso la actitud de Pettigrew eran una simple ilusión de un hechizo.

-¡¿A qué poción se refieren?!- preguntó Severus aguantando las lágrimas. Nada de lo que había pasado era cierto, por lo menos si hubiera sido una broma significaría que aquello lo habían hecho por voluntad propia, pero no era así- ¡¿Qué clase de poción?!

-Una…-Remus no halló las palabras adecuadas.

-Una poción de amor- contestó Sirius.

-Felicidades- contestó Severus creyéndose un idiota, había estado sufriendo por algo completamente falso- han hecho la mejor broma de su vida.

Y completamente humillado se fue corriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Free talk_

_(des)vistiendo a Severus_

_jejeje, el título viene porque no se me a ocurrido uno mejor y a que hace rato me he bajado unos doujinshis de Harry Potter, jejeje uno se trataba de una parodia de la tercera película (jejeje en una parte vestían a Severus como una colegiala) y en el otro James secuestraba a Severus y lo llevaba (junto con los otros merodeadores) a Kyouto, donde se ponían a jugar pin-pong, pero lo interesante era que quien perdiera tenía que desnudarse, XD sólo puedo decirles que al final Severus ganó._

_Mmm, es algo difícil encontrar doujinshis de Harry Potter, pero después de un largo viaje por la red me he hecho de una colección respetable. Si a ustedes les gusta este tipo de publicaciones puedo recomendarles algunos sitios para visitar, o si quieren pueden enviarme un correo y yo podría enviarles algunos._

_Pero volviendo al fic, quiero agradecerles que me continúen leyendo (a pesar de que no soy nada buena), intentaré esforzarme para divertirles y podamos pasar un buen rato._

_En el capítulo anterior Severus se enteró de la poción de amor, ¿Qué hará ahora?_

_Espero les guste la continuación y puedan dejarme algún review (por cierto, si encuentran algún error ortográfico o de redacción por favor háganmelo saber)_

_Pd. quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mis queridos amigos de Graphofilos que durante casi un año me han estado aguantando y aun me hablan XD, especialmente a nuestro ex-líder Jack, a mis senpais Silvia, Sacnite, a Carla-chan y a Roger-kun._

**La paciencia de Severus**

-¡No debiste decir eso!- reclamó James golpeando a su amigo con fuerza.

Severus acababa de salir corriendo con el corazón destrozado.

-¡Pues es la verdad!- se defendió, un hilo de sangre salí por su boca- ¡¿A quién le importa lo que le pase a ese grasoso?!

-Tal vez tú lo odies, pero yo no siento lo mismo.

¿Qué pasaría ahora que Severus sabía la verdad? Posiblemente nunca los perdonaría.

-¡Ha sido todo por la poción, bien sabes que tus sentimientos no son verdaderos!

-¿Y qué tal los tuyos, Sirius?- Remus estaba de acuerdo con James, Sirius había dicho algo innecesario para lastimar a Severus- Te la pasas diciendo que lo odias, pero no es verdad. Lo quieres tanto como nosotros y lo demostraste con ese beso- Sirius no supo que contestar, se quedó con la boca abierta- Sí, Sirius, yo los he visto. No puedes negarlo.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- ahora James se sentía traicionado- ¡Vienes a decirme que no puedo besarlo, pero tú lo besas sin mas!

-Eso fue un accidente, un error- sus amigos lo confrontaban con sus verdaderos sentimientos y no era muy agradable.

-¡Los odio- gritó de fondo Peter- es por eso que Severus no me aceptó!

-¿Y qué si me gusta o no?- continuó Sirius furioso- todo es culpa de la maldita poción, por eso estoy furioso; ustedes actúan olvidando que esto pronto se va acabar, ¡No lo puedo permitir!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitar que nos acerquemos a él?- James comenzaba a hartarse de la actitud "odio a Snape sin razón alguna" de Sirius, iba a acabar con ello aunque tuviese que usar su varita.

-¡Si lo que quieres es pelear, sólo dilo Potter!- Sirius sacó su varita al igual que James, pero no fueron los únicos, pues Peter y Remus los imitaron.

-Esto se está saliendo de control- Remus aún apelaba a una solución pacífica.

-Sí, pero se salió de control desde hace una semana- contestó James apuntando a Sirius.

Y los cuatro comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos; el primero en caer fue Peter debido a un _Petrificus totalus _ de Remus (_Lo siento, _le dijo a su pobre amigo cuando cayó hechizado, se sentí tan culpable, no podía detener a los otros y se había metido a la pelea cuando no era necesario). Sirius y James era muy buenos en el manejo de la varita y por ese motivo no parecía definirse un ganador, aunque a la larga no fue necesario.

Albus Dumbledore había aparecido y de inmediato los detuvo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Lo que he visto hoy lo considero completamente insólito- dijo con suavidad el director a los cuatro muchachos- no me imagino la razón de la disputa, aunque puedo apostar mi barba a que el señor Snape tiene algo que ver.

Pues sí, Dumbledore era el mejor mago del mundo, era eso o que le encantaba el cotilleo más que a nadie.

-Antes de llamar al profesor Slughorn y a la profesora McGonagall me gustaría que me contaran la verdad- continuó el hombre con un aire misterioso.

-Todo empezó hace una semana- se animó a decir Remus esforzándose por explicar a detalle la "brillante" idea que habían tenido mientras sus amigos agregaban aquellas cosa que omitía (sin hablar de los besos, claro está).

Les llevó media hora explicarse por completo, el profesor les escuchó sin cambiar su imperturbable gesto de tranquilidad y finalmente les dijo:

-Ciertamente ha sido una broma muy mal elaborada- los chicos hubieran esperado cualquier cosa menos que el directo empezara a dibujar una sonrisa ante su desgracia- pero podemos agradecer que se hayan hechizados ustedes mismos y no a Filch. Eso sí hubiera sido una desgracia.

Sirius no prestaba atención a las palabras del viejo director, dentro de él ocurría una pelea.

-Y señor Black- volteó a verle con seriedad- aunque considero que Severus debía enterarse de la situación, usted ha hecho muy mal en informárselo de esa forma.

-Es que…- de la furia había pasado a la vergüenza. Con la cabeza más fría podía darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se había peleado y había lastimado a la persona que posiblemente le gustaba. Sus amigos y cualquier persona tenían derecho a odiarle.

-Pero ya no hay remedio, en cuanto lleguen los profesores y el señor Snape solucionaremos todo.

Al poco rato entraron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn un poco decepcionados.

-Lo lamento Albus, pero no hemos podido hallarlo.

-Me lo temía, debe estar muy molesto.

Los chicos comenzaban a asustarse, en especial Sirius, todo había sido su culpa; no quería imaginarse que podría llegar a ser Snape con su explosivo carácter. Tal vez él no podía quererlo como sus amigos, pero sabía muy bien que poción o no, en ese instante Severus Snape era la persona que más le importaba y era se deber encontrarla.

-Creo que deberíamos avisar al resto de profesores.

-Por ahora no Minerva, antes tenemos que solucionar algo con los muchachos- dijo mientras la mujer le lanzaba una mirada entre la decepción y el enfado- supongo que alguno de ustedes traerá la receta de la poción…

-Sí- dijo Remus y de entre su túnica sacó un papel bastante estrujado que le tendió al director.

-Veamos…

Sirius ya no esperó lo que tenían que decir los profesores acerca de la poción, se paró de golpe y se echó a correr.

Iba a encontrar a Severus, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que haría cuando estuviera frente a él.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sirius comenzó a preguntarse mientras corría con el mapa en mano cuál era la razón que lo motivaba para ir tras Severus, no estaba totalmente seguro de que lo moviera simplemente la culpa, pero tampoco quería pensar que había algo más profundo tras sus intenciones.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas- dijo e inmediatamente en el pergamino se dibujó un plano de Howarts, comenzó a buscar a Severus hasta que una pequeñas huellitas con su nombre aparecieron muy cerca de una salida del castillo.

Iba a reemprender su búsqueda cuando dos amigos suyos lo detuvieron.

-¡Sirius!-llamó Remus.

-Por favor no me sigan, me he comportado como un estúpido no sólo con el murciélago, sino con ustedes también- no quiso mirarles, se sentía avergonzado- no merezco que me hablen.

-Padfoot, hace años que nos acostumbramos a tus tonterías- bromeó James.

-¡James!

-Sí, además no todas tus tonterías son malas- agregó sonriente Remus.

-¡Remus!- volvió a quejarse el muchacho, esperaba que sus amigos le dieran la razón pero no tan abiertamente.

-Hace rato todos nos comportamos como unos imbéciles- James al igual que los otros dos estaba arrepentido, no sólo por la pelea sino por lastimar a Severus creando esa poción- que Severus se haya escapado es responsabilidad de todos, no podemos dejarte sólo amigo.

-Necesitamos estar juntos para que Severus nos perdone. No estoy seguro sí hablo así por la poción, pero no me interesa.

-Ha sido la peor broma de nuestra vida- dijo Sirius conmovido por la gran amistad que tenía con aquellos chicos- juro que si salimos de esta no vuelvo a hacerle bromas a nadie.

-Seguro…

-¿Y dónde está Peter?

-Parece que se quedó en la oficina de Dumbledore- contestó James sin darle importancia a la ausencia del chico.

-Vaya, bueno entonces sólo nosotros tres tenemos que encontrar a Snivellus- concluyó el chico de ojos azules tendiéndoles el mapa a sus amigos- parece que va…-aquellas huellitas seguían moviéndose por fuera del castillo, muy cerca del bosque prohibido- ¿No creen que realmente intente entrar?

-Conociendo a Severus es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Rápido, los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba el rastro de Snape (muy cerca de la cabaña del guardabosque, por cierto). Cuando llegaron no pudieron encontrarlo.

-¡Severus!-llamaron James y Remus hasta que una delgada silueta se vio entre los árboles del bosque, Sirius corrió antes de que se internara más, pero justo antes de llegar se detuvo; aun no había pensado en que decirle.

Una ligera brisa fría comenzó a caer, Sirius creyó que era igual que el día en que lo había besado por accidente.

-¡Sniv…digo, Snape!- gritó finalmente, no tuvo tiempo de idear algo bueno, así que empezó a decir lo que se le ocurría-¡Por favor, no te vayas! Sé que estas en tu derecho de estar enfadado y si quieres llamarnos imbéciles o hechizarnos está bien- la figura del bosque permanecía imperturbable-no sé que decir…¡Mira Snape, nunca antes en mi vida me he disculpado, por eso me cuesta trabajo, pero en verdad lo siento! ¡Sé que una disculpa no bastará para las cosas horribles que te hicimos, que yo te hice, pero te juro que te lo compensaré!- jamás en su vida Sirius había tan honesto-¡Desde hoy prometo que te trataré bien, seré tu esclavo si quieres, pero por favor vuelve!

Y la figura no se movió.

-¡Severus!- aquella era la primera vez que Sirius lo llamaba por su nombre. Se acercó junto con los otros hasta el bosque.

-¡No pueden entrar ahí!- Hagrid se acercó a ellos velozmente- ¡No es un lugar seguro!

-¡Sólo tratamos de evitar que nuestro amigo entre al bosque!- señaló Remus.

-¿Su amigo?- la primera impresión que tuvo el gigante de esos chicos era que estaban locos- pero si eso es una piedra…

Con la oscuridad de la noche y la espesura del bosque habían confundido a una piedra con Severus.

-¡¿Eh?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Me lo he encontrado cuando regresaba de platicar con Aragog- decía Hagrid mientras caminaban rumbo a su cabaña.

-¿Aragog?- preguntó interesado James.

-Es una…bueno, no importa. Como les decía, el chico andaba vagando cerca del bosque, me acerqué y le dije: "Jovencito es mejor que regreses al castillo, el bosque no es un buen lugar para los niños".No me quiso decir porqué escapaba y deberían ver el trabajo que me costó llevarlo a la cabaña (tiene muy mal carácter). Pensaba llevarlo yo mismo al castillo, pero me alegra que sus amigos hayan venido a buscarlo.

Los tres chicos estaban agradecidos de no tener que entrar al bosque prohibido en misión de rescate. Aun así, no estaban del todo tranquilos, posiblemente convencer a Snape de acompañarlos iba a ser imposible.

La cabaña de Hagrid era pequeña por dentro, a lo mucho parecía tener tres habitaciones y todo en ella estaba diseñado para una persona como Hagrid. En el centro de la habitación que tenían en frente había una gruesa mesa redonda, donde estaba sentado Severus.

-Tus amigos han venido por ti- anunció el gigante.

-Esos no son mis amigos- contestó secamente. Ellos eras las últimas personas a las que quería ver. Había estado vagando por el castillo hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió salir, no planeaba ir al bosque prohibido, a pesar de que estaba demasiado cerca, por ello el guardabosque los había llevado a su casa.

-Severus, el profesor Dumbledore te está buscando.

-Estábamos preocupados.

-En primera- debido a su piel era fácil notar que había estado llorando, situación que mortificó a los chicos- por mi como si fuera Merlín quien me espera y en segunda ustedes no están preocupado, es la poción- Snape supo meter el dedo en la llama, al recalcar sus últimas palabras el semblante de los gryffindor cambió bastante.

-Severus en verdad…

-¿Lo lamentan?- le cortó a James con frialdad. A pesar de no ser amigos, su actitud lo había herido- pues una disculpa no basta, han tocado fondo.

Como la situación se ponía tensa, Hagrid decidió darles espacio y retirarse.

-Y pensar en todo lo que tuve que sufrir esta semana- ya se había humillado llorando por ellos, no pensaba repetirlo frente a ellos. Trataba de tragarse las lágrimas aunque su voz se escuchaba cortada- no saben como los odio.

-Lo que hicimos no tiene nada que ver con la poción, lo que siento por ti- volvió a hablar Potter- es verdad.

-Ajá, no me subestimes Potter, no soy tan estúpido. Sé lo que oí. No sé cual era su plan al hechizarse, pero es obvio que cualquier cosa que haya pasado esta semana fue provocado por la poción.

-¡A ver Snivellus- era el turno de Sirius- ya sabemos que metimos la pata hasta el fondo, pero si te besuqueaste con alguno de nosotros- bajo la vista un poco rojo- lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad!

Snape también estaba de un rojo bastante llamativo.

-¡Puedes odiarnos como siempre, después de todo nunca hemos sido amigos, pero el hecho de no perdonarnos dice que todo esto va más allá de la humillación personal, significa que te ha gustado!

Sin quererlo o no, Sirius había dado en el clavo, aquello iba más lejos que el orgullo de Severus. Él tenía que admitirlo de nuevo, le encantaba estar junto a ellos, era por eso que se hacía más doloroso saber que la causante de su pequeña felicidad era una poción.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!- Sirius fue tan rudo que se ganó una cachetada- ¡Me han humillado!

James y Remus ya habían visto la misma reacción de Severus en otras ocasiones, era claro que el chico no podía aceptar sus sentimientos; también entendían cómo se sentía, ¿Por qué odiarlos si no le importaba?

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo!- contestó Sirius furioso.

Severus era más frágil de lo que parecía y su gruesa capa de frialdad intentaba cubrir eso.

-¡¿Y tú, Black?! ¡Me besaste por tu voluntad!- le regresó Severus provocando que Sirius quedara tan rojo como él- ¡Parecías disfrutarlo!

-¡Primero muerto!

Se habían odiado por mucho tiempo y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de cambiar lo habían arruinado. James creía que todavía había tiempo de resolver todo, después de la poción no tenían que volver a pelear, incluso pensaba que aun existía la posibilidad de estar junto a Severus de nuevo.

Con ese pensamiento positivo en mente agitó su varita y puso a flotar a Severus (_¡Bájame!_ Gritaba este junto con varias maldiciones sin que James le hiciera caso). Estaba claro que Severus era tan orgulloso como Sirius para admitir algo tan simple como el cariño o el perdón, pero no importaba mucho, pues los tras junto ya lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Mientras tanto deberían regresar con Dumbledore para encontrar una solución a su hechizo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Ahora que todo estamos presentes- dijo el profesor Dumbledore serenamente mientras se acomodaba sus gafas de media luna- les contaré la historia de esta poción. Esta poción es famosa por ser capaz de imitar fielmente el amor verdadero, además de ver sido creada aquí, en Howarts por dos extraordinarias hechiceras.

"Alrededor de esta curiosa poción se han creado diversas leyendas, la más importante en la que nos remite a su invención. Casi al inicio de la creación de Howarts un evento desafortunado ocurrió, dos personas que en le pasado habían sido grandes compañeros comenzaban a alimentar una peligrosa enemistad que ponía en riesgo al colegio; las dos mujeres creyeron que la única forma de solucionar el problema era a través de un hechizo.

"Cómo se darán cuenta, esta poción no fue creada con el objetivo de que emular el amor sino de reestablecer la amistad. Pero controlar los sentimientos por medio de la magia es algo muy peligroso, y las mujeres lo descubrieron poco después de darle la poción a una de las personas, ya que en lugar que todo volviera a la normalidad, la persona hechizada se enamoró de su enemigo. Y aquello resultó tan natural como el amor verdadero.

"Ellas consideraron las cosas solucionadas, pues con el tiempo la persona no hechiza correspondió los sentimientos. Todo iba muy bien hasta que pasó lo inevitable. Por más que se pareciera al amor no era amor, finalmente el hechizo se rompió y la persona hechizada dejó de amar destrozando a su amigo, quien no pudo más que regresarle aquel odio.

"Las mujeres se sentían completamente culpables y lo único que pudieron hacer fue observar tristemente como las cosas terminaban de la peor forma. Se lamentaban por haber creado la poción y por no comprender su funcionamiento hasta muchos años después. Resultaba que la poción era capaz de provocar un falso amor que se extendía por un tiempo indefinido sin importar la dosis. Supongo que ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, ¿No señor Pettigrew?

Inmediatamente los chicos voltearon a ver al más bajito, quien un poco confuso no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Dígame, ¿Qué siente por el señor Snape?- dijo Dumbledore provocando más confusión.

-Yo…es un poco pesado…-dijo después de mucho pensar el alguna respuesta que no le provocara un castigo.

-Peter, ¿Ya no te gusta el murciélago?- inquirió Sirius provocando que Severus le regresara una fea mirada.

-¡No!-dijo asqueado, consideraba que no podía haber otra cosa más desagradable que cortejar a ese chico tan huraño- y si soy honesto no entiendo muy bien a que viene todo esto.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- insistió Remus.

-No, recuerdo que estábamos por hacerle una broma a Snape cuando…¡No, la poción se me cayó!

-Como observaran, el señor Pettigrew ha eliminado toda la poción de su sistema- volvió a retomar su discurso Dumbledore a la vez que a Peter se le iba el color- e imagino que ustedes mantienen los mismo sentimientos por el señor Snape.

James y Remus asintieron provocando que un ligero rubor se pintara en las mejillas de Severus, mientras que Sirius negaba haciendo graciosas muecas de asco.

-¿Entonces que va a pasar?- la situación era complicada.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer nada- se excusó el profesor- depende de sus sistemas eliminar la poción y eso podría pasar o no. Lo único que puedo decirles es que deben aprender a vivir con esto, en especial tú, Severus.

En otra situación Snape se habría reído a rienda suelta de los Gryffindors, pero al estar involucrado no tenía la menor idea de que debía pensar o hacer; alegrarse no era una opción, pues al final de cuentas todos eso sentimientos eran falsos.

Enfado, era la única opción razonable.

James no estaba tan exaltado como Sirius, el cual parecía que le habían dictado su sentencia de muerte, de hecho estaba feliz por no perder aquellos sentimientos, a pesar de que sus planes de un futuro juntos se desmoronaban, pues mientras lo poción estuviera de por medio no tendría futuro con Severus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Debes tener paciencia Severus"_, había dicho el director animando al muchacho, "_De todo esto puedes sacar provecho, tienes la oportunidad de hacer aun lado esa rivalidad"_.

_Ese viejo, cómo se le ocurre, después de esto no pienso verlos nunca_, se decía mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación, estaba muy cansado, quería dormir y olvidarse de esos cuatro. Nada bueno podía salir de sentimientos nacidos de la magia.

-Pero ellos no se alejaran, estarán ahí para torturarme y yo…y cuando todo acabe…-soltaba frases melancólicamente- ¿qué debo hacer? Si sigo las instrucciones de Dumbledore…no, no voy a soportar estar a su lado. Cada vez que los vea voy a pensar en su estúpida broma y….-suspiró con fuerza- no puedo perdonarlos…

_Paciencia, yo no cuento con ella…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado n.n__ y me dejen muchos reviews jejejejjeje_


	7. Chapter 7

Free talk

_Free talk_

_V.A.C.A.C.I.O.N.E.S_

_Si chicos y chicas por fin han llegado las ansiadas vacaciones y muy al estilo de Vaselina podemos bailar y deshacernos de libros y cuadernos._

_¡Hurra! Un verano para descansar nos espera (jeejeje aunque yo ya llevo como un mes de vacaciones, supongo que son las bonanzas de ser una sabelotodo). Algunos saldrán y otros tendrán que quedarse en casa, en todo caso tendrán tiempo para despejarse para tener energía al volver a los deberes en Agosto._

_Por mi parte me quedaré a vegetar (y de vez en cuando a escribir mis amados fics, n.n por lo que todo julio seguiré subiéndolos) en casa._

_Y bueno, les agradezco que me sigan leyendo, se agradecen de corazón sus reviews._

**Capítulo 6**

**Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Snivellus presents…**

Sirius Black entró al compartimiento con la elegancia y el porte de un príncipe bajo la mirada curiosa de los dos niños.

-¡Hola, me llamo Severus Snape!- se apresuró a presentarse Severus extendiéndole la mano.

-Sirius Black- dijo tajantemente mientras barría con la mirada al niño. _Ojos bonitos, pero su arreglo personal es desastroso._

_Presumido, _pensó de inmediato Severus.

-Yo…soy Remus…Lupin- saludó también en más tímido sin esperar una respuesta de aquel niño tan imponente.

_Ropa muggle, ordenado, pero bastante aburrido_, pensó nuevamente sobre otro de sus compañeros con desinterés. Después se acercó a Remus y se sentó en silencio sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

La forma arrogante de actuar de Sirius era la herencia de su madre y su familia, durante años le habían enseñado que como mago de sangre pura era mucho mejor que losdemás. Él nunca creyó esa mentira, pero esos modos de ser eran los únicos que conocía.

Detestaba a su familia y a la magia, no tenía intenciones de convertirse en un mago más al servicio de fines oscuros. Quería ser libre y por eso, Howarts tenía un significado dual para él, era un escape de la presión, pero a la vez significaba que no podría escapar de su destino. No le gustaba la magia ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

Sirius suspiró varias veces, el camino era largo y estaba muy cansado, pero antes de que el sueño lo dominara empezó a escuchar la plática de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué lees?- dijo Remus a Severus.

-Un libro sobre criaturas peligrosas y cómo identificarlas- contestó el chico como si aquello se tratara de los más grande sobre el universo- sé que es un poco avanzado, pero vienen datos muy importantes- le acercó el libro a Remus y le mostró una de lastanta páginas- como esto, habla sobre hombres lobo y cómo identificarlos.

-Es…eso da un poco de miedo, ¿No?- a Remus le asustaba saber que alguien podría descubrir su secreto. Su semblante cambió drásticamente.

-Un poco, es cierto- continuó con tranquilidad- pero aun así, ¡Sería fantástico ver uno!

-Hump...- con los brazos cruzados Sirius se dirigió a los niños burlonamente- por la manera en que hablas de esas cosas se nota que lo único que conoces del mundo mágico es debido a los libros, así que de seguro alguno de tu padres es muggle.

-Y por la manera en la que hablas de seguro eres alguno de esos sangre limpia hijitos de mami- le regresó ofendido.

-Mira mmm…como te llames, sólo digo que saques tus narices de los libros y veas la realidad. Esos desagradables hombres lobo no tienen nada de emocionante- sin que Severus o Sirius se percataran, esas palabras también ofendían a Remus- además, si encontraras a uno no le llevaría ni un segundo comerse a un debilucho como tú.

-Pues no creo que el hijito de mami sea tan valiente, aunque no creo que ningún hombre lobo tenga ganas de probar tu asquerosa sangre azul.

Rápido los ánimos de los niños se calentaron, tal vez Sirius había empezado, pero Severus en ningún momento planeó controlarse. Ambos dejaron sus asientos y sen encararon.

-¡Mestizo!- le gritó Sirius tomándole por el cuello y alzando su puño.

-¡Hijito de mami!- también gritó repitiendo los movimientos de Sirius.

-¡Deténganse por favor!- pedía Remus al borde del llanto.

Y antes de que comenzaran a golpearse la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¡Espero que se la última vez que te veo haciendo ese tipo de cosas!- había aparecido un alumno con insignia de prefecto asiendo por el brazo a un nuevo estudiante. Este era un niñito de lentes, cabello azabache enmarañado y una enorme y pícara sonrisa- Así que por favor quédate aquí…este, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-James…-el niño hizo una pausa dramática y luego sonrió- James Bond.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus había tenido el sueño (o mejor dicho, pesadilla) más desconcertante de su vida, incluso había superado por mucho al sueño donde se veía como profesor de Howarts y tenía que darles clase a los hijos de Potter y Black que no paraban de hacerle bromas pesadas .Cubierto entre sábanas fue abriendo sus ojos mientras recordaba sus sueños; recordaba una silenciosa iglesia, fue lo primero que vio, adornada finamente por flores blancas.

Al inicio de su sueño parecía estar en un banco de niebla, no podía verse a si mismo ni lo que había adelante; avanzó presuroso hasta el altar donde podía apreciar a tres personas vestidas con trajes negros. Cuando llegó su sorpresa fue enorme, pues aquellas tres personas no eran más que Remus, Sirius y James, los cuales le daban una calurosa bienvenida. Entonces había decidido emprender la huída, pero instantes antes logró ver su reflejo en un florero metálico; ¡Él estaba vestido de novia!, incluso traía un ramo de flores en la mano.

Iba a gritar, pero despertó.

_Humillante_, pensó Severus creyendo que esos tres ni siquiera lo dejarían en paz en sueños. Ese sueño venía a causa de los recientes acontecimientos de su vida, pues de hoy en adelante tendría que sufrir con las consecuencias de una broma que no había hecho.

Poco a poco fue retirando las sábanas, era sábado y no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse._ Pero tampoco tengo ganas de quedarme a pensar en ellos_; más que odiarlos, los envidiaba, tenían tantas cosas que él no podía aspirar, como aquella felicidad que los rodeaba.

Mantuvo su vista fija en el techo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó angustiado.

-Podrías levantar el culo, Snivellus holgazán- le contestó una voz bastante agria.

Si Severus creía que sus sueños eran su único problema es que no se le ocurrió que al despertar se hallaría con la causa de sus problemas.

-¡Qué diablos hacen aquí!- al lado de su cama se encontraban tres Gryffindors muy alegres.

-¡Vaya, buenos días antes que nada!- dijo James sentándose en la cabecera.

-Buenos días- saludó Remus.

-¡¿Cómo entraron?!- a Snape lo rodeaba una sensación de sorpresa y furia a la vez.

-Cosa de magia- rió James mientras Sirius retiraba bruscamente las sábanas y dejaba al descubierto el pálido cuerpo de Snape apenas cubierto por su ropa interior.

Remus y James pusieron una cara muy extraña al descubrir que Severus dormía con ropa "ligera" y éste al sentirse tan profundamente observado acercó las sábanas y se cubrió abochornado.

-¡Váyanse!- le ordenó aun con las mejillas rojas.

-Veee…-a Remus le tomó un rato reaccionar, pues varias cosas se le habían venido a la cabeza al ver al chico así- venimos a hablar sobre el hechizo.

-No hay nada que hablar- se levantó dispuesto a vestirse- ¡Voltéense!

-¿Te da vergüenza que te veamos desnudo?- se burló Sirius recibiendo como respuesta un almohadazo en la cara, el cual dejaba sentado que estaba estrictamente prohibido espiar. Aquellas miradas no le traían confianza.

-Como dije, no hay nada que decir- repitió mientras buscaba su uniforme limpio. No tenía mucha ropa, así que incluso en fin de semana usaba uniforme.

-Eso no es cierto- a James se le ocurrió un par de veces voltear- hemos estado pensando…

-Una experiencia nueva para ustedes tres- ya había encontrado la camisa, pero no halla pantalones limpios.

-Va a ser difícil, pero tenemos que llevarnos bien- Remus tenía una cara de inocente y sus amigos no sabían que a través de un espejo podía ver muy bien como Severus se cambiaba.

-Si ustedes se alejan de mí, yo haré lo mismo. Dumbledore quiere que no peleemos, con eso bastará. No tenemos que ser amigos- al parecer sus pantalones estaban todos sucios, aun así todavía tenía esperanza de encontrar unos que no lo estuvieran.

-¡Pero queremos ser tus amigos!- dijo James, ahora él también sabía del espejo.

-¡Pero yo no!- definitivamente no había pantalones limpios, así que tomó los más cercanos.

-¡Deja de actuar como bebé!- Sirius se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Snape aun sin pantalones. Los cuatro eran chicos y en teoría no debería ser extraño ver a otros sin ropa, pero la situación actual no estaba para esa lógica.

-¡Te DIJE QUE NO VOLTEARAS!- le lanzó otro almohadazo con la fuerza para derribarlo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

La noche anterior habían regresado a la sala común de Gryffindor con muchas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño. Se sentaron un rato junto al fuego.

-Chicos- dijo Peter pensando en algo que lo carcomía desde hace rato- dígame que no hice nada humillante esta semana.

-Veras Peter, -contestó Sirius- agradece que no puedas recordar nada.

Esas fueron palabras suficientes para que Peter diera el tema por muerto y se fuera a acostar.

-No creo que Severus nos vaya a perdonar- dijo angustiado Remus.

-No creo que haga falta- dijo Sirius negando que él tampoco quería ver a Severus molesto- bastará con que lo ignoremos y él haga lo mismo.

-Voy a serte honesto, amigo: no creo que ninguno que podamos hacer eso. Ni siquiera tú.

Sirius se alejó de James con la cara roja.

-¿Ya lo ves?- James y Remus se pusieron a reír- acéptalo, te gusta Severus tanto como a mi.

-Yo…-pensó un rato en cómo poner la situación a su favor- creo que es un murciélago interesante…

-¿Sólo eso?- picó más James.

-Y…es listo.

-Y…

-Y…tiene bonitos ojos- _los más bellos_, pensó ruborizado. Cuando lo había besado había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo un poco más de cerca.

-¿Y qué más?

-¡Está bien James, lo acepto!...a lo mejor me gusta un poquito…

Sus amigos volvieron a reír, Sirius era demasiado orgulloso incluso para admitir el amor.

-Al parecer Sirius ha madurado un poco- sentenció Remus- Pero el que Sirius empiece a escribir poemas de amor no nos va ayudar con Severus.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso- respondió molesto- y sigo creyendo que nos alejemos. Y no lo digo sólo por mí, sino por el bien de Severus- James y Remus se lo quedaron mirando absortos, no había cosa más rara que lo que acaban de oír- no creo que le vaya a gustar que en estas circunstancias estemos a su lado. No sabemos cuando se va a acabar el hechizo…y bueno entienden que al final sólo lo lastimaremos.

-Eso no tiene que pasar- decía James con convicción- siempre nos hemos peleado porque no nos conocemos, pero esta semana yo he visto más en Severus y sé que después de esto no desearé pelear con él.

-Yo creo lo mismo, para que él no nos odie basta con que nos conozca. Las cosas sí pueden cambiar.

-Pues si eso piensan- dijo Sirius rendido. Se preocuparían por el presente y dejarían el futuro para después- entonces…

-Mañana iremos a verlo.

-Pero una cosa más- Remus dijo serio- habrá que poner algunas reglas cuando estemos con él.

-¿A qué te refieres Moony?

-En primera- señaló a Sirius- tienes prohibido pelear con Severus. Y- ahora veía a James con más severidad- tú James, tienes prohibido manosearlo. Bueno eso va para lo dos.

Remus creía que sus palabras eran justas, pero por las caras de sus amigos se notaban que ellos no lo creían así.

-¿Y no hay algo que debamos prohibirte, Moony?

-No lo creo- sonrió inocentemente recordando el salvaje sueño que había tenido donde se aprovechaba de Severus en su habitación.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tardó un rato en realizar la proeza de correr a los muchachos (sin lograr averiguar cómo habían entrado) y cuando lo logró se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Aprovecharía el sábado para ir Hogsmeade a distraerse un poco. _Pasaré a comprarme algunas cosas para pociones_.

Salió con su capa puesta, una pequeña revisión por la ventana le advirtió que llovería muy temprano.

-Buenos días- Lucius Malfoy estaba cubriendo la salida de la sala.

-Muévete- dijo Severus secamente.

-¿Amanecimos enojados?- no se movió, tenía dibujada esa burlona sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Qué te importa!- se limitó a decir.

-¡Vamos Severus, no es como si estuvieras hablando con Black o con Potter! Si tú quisieras podríamos ser amigos.

-No gracias- dijo y empujándolo Salió de la sala.

Cuando Severus llegó a Howarts, Lucius ya estudiaba ahí y prácticamente se comportaba como si fuera el amo y señor de Slytherin. Mucha gente lo rodeaba, no porque fueran sus amigos sino porque eran los sirvientes de Lucius.

Severus veía a Lucius como alguien arrogante, que si bien no odiaba tampoco sentía el interés de mantener como amigo, idea que no compartía este, pues en variadas ocasiones había intentado ganarse su confianza. Solía hablarle, pero Severus creía que lo único buscaba era un nuevo sirviente.

Y sin preocuparse más por Malfoy salió por el cuadro chocando con una chica rubia menor que él.

-Lo siento- dijo Snape ayudándole a recoger sus libros- no te vi.

-No hay problema…-contestó ella con voz suave y tímida. Miraba al muchacho con intensidad a través de su cabello rubio.

-Aquí tienes.-Severus solía ser grosero con todo mundo, pero en esa ocasión le regaló a la niña una agradable sonrisa que la obligó a apartar su mirada clara de él.

-Gracias…-contestó con voz aun más suave al intentar sonreírle.

Snape se alejó veloz y la chica no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se perdió de vista.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eran las doce del día, el sol apenas se veía entre tantas nubes negras. Y aunque el clima era pésimo, los estudiantes corrían por todo el pueblo. Algunos se entretenían en la tienda de bromas y otros se deleitaban en la tienda de Honeydukes.

Al ver esa tienda de dulces abarrotada, Severus recordó su primera salida a Hogsmeade.

El día que había llegado el permiso para salir a Hogsmeade a su casa, su padre se había negado rotundamente a firmarlo; _No creo que un fenómeno como tú merezca divertirse_, le había dicho con risa cruel mientras su madre guardaba silencio. Ella tampoco lo había firmado, su padre se lo había prohibido.

La actitud de su padre siempre le había sido incomprensible al joven, si se había casado con una bruja, ¿Por qué odiaba que su hijo fuera mago? Tampoco entendía a su madre, ella era una bruja, podría ver dejado a su padre cuando lo deseara, pero en lugar de ello se la pasaba llorando y obedeciendo a aquel hombre.

Y al final Severus había regresado a su tercer año en Howarts sin el permiso firmado, había sido muy doloroso ver a todos chicos salir mientras él se quedaba en la escuela y la situación se ponía peor pues él no contaba con alguien que le contara como era el pueblo, tenía que bastarse con lo que escuchaba de conversaciones ajenas.

Pero nunca bajo la cabeza, jamás se quejó; continuó el año evitando pensar en Hogsmeade. Cada fin de semana se encerraba en la biblioteca a estudiar conjuros que rara vez verían en clase.

Y volvió casa, aun cargando en su mochila el permiso sin firmar. No guardaba la esperanza de que sus padres lo firmaran. Unos días antes de entrar a su cuarto curso su madre habló con él, le contó tristemente sobre Hogsmeade, pero fue incapaz de firmar el permiso.

Cuando la primera salida fue avisada ese año, Severus se preparó para sus visitas a la biblioteca, aunque no fue lo primero que hizo. Pues al llegar el sábado, tomó su telescopio y subió a la torre de astronomía, recordaba ver leído un hechizo para aumentar la fuerza de una lente. Si lo realizaba bien podría tener la oportunidad de ver Hogsmeade por lo menos desde el colegio.

Ocultaba la tristeza que sentía al verse excluido de esa diversión.

Cuando iba llevar su plan a cabo se encontró con el profesor Dumbledore quien no dudó en invitarlo a su oficina a tomar té.

"Un bonito día para salir", le dijo el profesor con gentileza.

"Bastante", contestó con desánimo. Sin duda era un buen día para aquellos con permiso, para él no lo era.

El viejo fácilmente notó la tristeza oculta en su alumno. "Deberías salir al pueblo Severus, no es saludable quedarse siempre en la escuela".

"No tengo ganas…". Por nada del mundo se quejaría de su situación, sin embargo, Severus no sabía que el director sabía sobre su permiso. Por eso le sonrió mientras sacaba una hoja y una pluma, junto con algunas monedas de su escritorio.

"Sabes, en Hogsmeade hay una tienda de dulces, se llama Honeydukes. Tiene los mejores dulces del mundo, es ahí donde compro mis dulces de limón…había pensado en ir por algunos, pero a veces salir ya no le resulta tan conveniente a una persona de mi edad, así que se me ha ocurrido que tú podrías ir"

A Severus se le había iluminado la cara cuando recibió un permiso para salir firmado por el propio director, luego le tendió las monedas diciendo: "con esto bastará para una bolsa, pero si debido a mi senilidad te he dado de más te recomiendo que conserves el dinero y no me hagas sentir mal".

El viejo director era un hombre curioso (por no decir loco), era bastante obvio que tenía dulces para los próximos tres años y que le había dado el dinero suficiente para un par de salidas al pueblo. Dumbledore apreciaba mucho al indefenso muchacho y si con el ridículo intento de ayudarlo lo hacían sentir un poco feliz le bastaba; y debido a ese cariño Severus no se sintió ofendido por el ofrecimiento del profesor. Y sonrió ampliamente cuando al darle las gracias el director le dijo: "¿Por qué?".

El primer día que fue a Hogsmeade fue uno de lo más felices de su vida, muy al contrario del día de hoy. Comenzaba a llover cuando se acercaba a Las tres escobas, jamás había entrado, siempre estaba abarrotado de gente y eso le aturdía. Entre tantas personas se sentía observado al entrar solo.

No había muchos lugares donde ocultarse de la lluvia, por lo que después de mucho pensarlo entró. Y antes de que pudiera dudar y salir, Remus Lupin lo detuvo.

-Eres bastante escurridizo Severus, nos ha costado seguirte.

-¿Eh?

Una vez más se encontraba con aquellos Gryffindors.

-Y antes de que se te ocurra escaparte- añadió James maliciosamente- nos vas a escuchar ¡Muy bien muchachos!

Peter a sabiendas de que pronto iba a pasar algo no muy bueno se apartó de sus amigos a una distancia prudente. Sin darle tiempo de respirar a Severus, los tres muchachos le rodearon y llamando la atención de todos comenzaron a decir:

-¡Yo, James Potter te pido disculpas por todo lo que te hemos hecho y si no me crees Severus, te juro que continuaré disculpándome hasta que me creas!

-¡Y queremos que sepas- siguió el turno de Remus- que a partir de hoy seremos tus amigos!

-¡Y…-a Sirius le costó hablar, pero un pisotón de James bastó para que continuara- nunca te volveremos a lastimar!…además…-se dirigió a sus amigos-¡No voy a decirle eso!

El suspenso y la vergüenza fueron en aumento para Snape hasta que los tres dijeron e todo pulmón.

-¡Y TAMBIÉN TE JURAMOS QUE A PARTIR DE HOY SEREMOS TUS ESCLAVOS SEXUALES!

En todo el lugar comenzaron diversos cuchicheos debido a la escandalosa confesión que provocó que Severus se desmayara.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Por favor, díganme que todo fue un sueño- fue lo primero que dijo Severus al despertar en una habitación que parecía pertenecer a Las tres escobas.

-Lo mismo digo- agregó Sirius con dramatismo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No fue tan malo- Remus le ofrecía un poco de agua a Severus.

-No podían encontrar otra manara de disculparse, digo, ¡Más normal!

-Lo intentamos antes pero tú no nos escuchabas, así que no nos dejaste otra opción- contestó James mirando por la ventana, continuaba lloviendo- por lo tanto, prácticamente ha sido tu culpa.

-Claro, si es tan obvio- la situación iba de mal en peor, Severus estaba realmente molesto por el "bonito" espectáculo- y supongo que si no los perdono volverán a hacer otro espectáculo.

-Sí- afirmaron los tres.

Severus echó sobre la almohada. Definitivamente esos tres eran un dolor de cabeza, aunque podía ver que detrás de esa maraña de tontería había buenas intenciones. Tendría que rendirse y aceptar la situación, por un tiempo indefinido su destino estaba atado a esos chicos.

-Pero no volverán a hacer algo así, ¿Verdad?

-Como si me quedaran ganas- dijo Sirius viendo como se relajaba el ceño fruncido de Severus.

-Te lo prometemos- James se acercó y le ofreció una mano para que se levantara.

-Muy bien, pero que quede claro que no me caen nada bien- tomó su mano y se acercó a ellos.

-El sentimiento en mutuo.

-¡Sirius!

A partir de ese día las cosas iban a cambiar (para bien o para mal) para los cuatro chicos.

_Tal vez al final no sea tan malo…_, pensó Severus al ver como Lupin regañaba a Black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Fin, jejejeje bromeo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, __también les dejo un extra que hice en un momento de aburrición, espero les guste._

**Extra 2. H****asta los lentes…**

-Después de tanto tiempo Severus…-le decía el director con emoción sobre la llega de Harry Potter. Severus no hizo más que escucharlo con mucha aburrición, para él la llegada de el "niño que vivó" era tan emocionante como ver crecer el pasto. De hecho toda la situación le irritaba, tener que lidiar con otro Potter después de aquellas experiencias de la escuela no le gustaba nada.

Tenía la impresión de que los años siguientes no iban a ser precisamente agradables cuando ya caminaba rumbo a su clase de primero haciendo una imponente entrada.

-¡Guarden silencio!- les dijo a los pequeños con su tono reservado para hacer llorar niños.

Se colocó en su lugar y comenzó a explicar con su "sutil" tono lo que esperaba de sus alumnos. No estaba bien concentrado, pues más allá de asustar a los niños o castigar a aquella niña que alzaba la mano sin parar lo buscaba a él.

Ahí estaba.

-No espero que sus ridículas mentes comprendan el arte de la creación de pociones- seguí hablando mientras lo observaba con atención. _Tan distraído como su padre…_

-Pero espero que den el mínimo esfuerzo…-continuaba hacia él. _Al parecer eso de no peinarse es genético…_

Ya la clase entera sabía que el profesor malvado iba por su primera victima. El chico pelirrojo al lado de Potter le dio un codazo para que prestara atención.

-Y no se duerman en sus laureles de fama…-sus mirada se había cruzado. _Mismo rostro, pero los ojos son de ella._

-Dígame Potter…-comenzó a preguntarle mientras el chico ponía su mejor cara de no tener idea de nada. _Al igual que él, Gryffindor._

Al final el chico confesó no saber nada. _Hasta son igual de torpes_, pensó Snape mientras le decía a su clase un par de comentarios ácidos y volvía a su escritorio.

_Hasta tienen los mismos lentes…_

Iban a ser años difíciles, empezando por tratar de evitar recordar el pasado.


	8. Chapter 8

Free talk

_Free talk_

_Test_

_Son las 2:22 AM, apenas empiezo a escribir el capítulo, pero como tengo problemas de falta de atención, me pongo a escribir este pequeño Test (ya saben de esos que hay en la revistas, muy predecibles) para que describan si su personalidad a la hora de buscar pareja es igual a la de Sirius, Remus o James; respondan estas preguntas y descubran cómo son en el amor XD (por favor ignorarme, no he dormido XD) después del capítulo encontrarán los resultados, espero lo disfruten XD _

_n.n y no olviden mandar un review con su resultado _

1.- La persona que te gusta te está mirando fijamente, lo primero que haces es:

a) lo encaras y le dices: "¿Qué estas mirando?" (_venga, que si me quiere decir algo que me lo diga)_

b) Sin decirle nada le sonríes amablemente. (_debe querer preguntarme algo serio, hay que darle confianza para que hable)_

c) Te acercas y le besas. (_hay cosas que no necesitan palabras)_

2.-Quieres llamar su atención, tú haces:

a) le llenas su mochila con huevos podridos (_hay clásicos que nunca pasan de moda)_

b) lo invitas a sentarse a tu lado y te le quedas mirando todo el rato (_es muy lindo para no dejar de verlo)_

c) le llevas un ramo de rosas y le dices lo guapo que es y cuanto lo quieres (_nada mejor que las flores acompañadas de honestidad)_

3.-al invitarlo a salir:

a) Te haces un lío hablando y al final terminan peleados (_que no tenía que enfadarse porque le dije que su nariz era fea)_

b) Lo invitas a comer en plan de amigos (_las presiones no son buenas)_

c) Al inicio no sabes como empezar, pero respiras profundo y le pides que tengan una cita con todas las de la ley (_Espero que diga que sí)_

4.- En la cita:

a) Como te dijo que no, y de paso te cacheteó, te la pasas el día espiándolo y cuando te ve comienzas una pelea (_no entiendo por qué dijo que no)_

b) Lo llevas a una buena cafetería y se la pasan horas hablando sobre sus amigos (_Es una persona muy interesante, además de hermosa)_

c) has planeado cada minuto del día para que lo pasen muy bien, lo conoces bastante, así que sabes que no se aburrirá (_jeje espero la hora de ir al cine)_

5.-Para su cumpleaños:

a) Le compras algo muy lindo, el problema reside en que no encuentras la hora de dárselo, así que se lo dejas como anónimo (_Joder! Qué era mío, no de James!)_

b) Le compras un buen regalo y se lo das delante de todos. (_Creo que el libro le gustará)_

c) Haces como que se te olvida, pero a la noche lo llevas a una cena romántica inolvidable (_Bueno, que ya tendré para pagar esto toda mi vida)_

6.-Si comenzara a salir con alguien más:

a) No dices nada, pero estas tan celoso que te pones de tan mal humor que todos te tienen miedo (_qué tiene que él que no tenga yo?)_

b) Lo felicitas por su relación y finges que todo está bien (_si lo empujo por las escaleras nadie lo notará)_

c) Aceptas su decisión, pero le adviertes que continuarás luchando por su amor _(No lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente!)_

7.- Los dos están solos en casa:

a) Te preguntas si será buen momento para declararte, pero al final vuelves a meter la pata y se enoja. (_…)_

b) Le preparas la cena y continúan esas amenas charlas (_me gustaría besarlo)_

c) Preparas el ambiente para que esa noche hagan algo más divertido que dormir (_jejeje…)_

8.-Te cuenta un problema muy íntimo:

a) No te tiene tanta confianza para decírtelo, pero aun así sabes que ando anda mal y te empeñas en ayudarlo secretamente.

b) Lo escuchas y le propones resolver el problema tú mismo.

c) Lo escuchas y te ofreces a ayudarlo en lo que sea.

9.-Unos chicos lo molestan:

a) No lo dudas ni un instante, vas y te peleas con los chicos a puño limpio.

b) Lo proteges a toda costa. No comienzas la pelea, pero tampoco le rehuyes.

c) Eres hábil con la palabras, pero si estas muy molesto te les lanzas encima.

10.- Y para finalizar…si pudieras decirle algo, sería:

a) "Veras, desde hace mucho yo…quiero decirte que…yo…este…me…meee gussss… ¡Me gustas! Bien, ya lo dije"

b) "Desde hace mucho desearía que fuéramos más que amigos"

c) "Te amo, aunque eso ya lo sabes"

**Las dos caras de la luna**

_FIESTA DE HALLOWEN _

_El próximo viernes se celebrará_

_La gran fiesta gala de noche de brujas_

_¡No olviden asistir!_

_;-) y no olviden invitar a ese alguien especial._

-Parece que este año será especial- dijo James mientras observaba junto a sus amigos el cartel flotante en el gran salón. Chicos de todas las casas se arremolinaban junto a este, hablando con emoción por el gran evento.

-Debe ser por el clima, de seguro quieren subir los ánimos- agregó Remus apartándose con sus amigos de la multitud.

-Pues yo creo que Dumbledore es un viejo loco- dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la manera curiosa de escribir el cartel.

-¿Y a quién invitaran?- les preguntó Peter imaginándose el tipo de respuesta que recibiría.

-Pues a Severus, evidentemente- contestó James como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Eh?!-a Sirius no le parecía ni remotamente normal, pues a pesar de la gran cantidad de tiempo que había pasado junto a Snape las últimas semanas se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que le gustara, aunque inconcientemente demostrara lo contrario-¡Te prohíbo que lo lleves!

-¿Piensas invitarlo?

-¡No, eso jamás!

-Entonces no veo el motivo por el que no pueda llevarlo- _Sirius nunca cambia_, pensó mientras le dirigía miradas reprobatorias- digo, por que si quieres llevarlo…

-¡Qué no quiero!- volvió a gritar Sirius- además…no lo decía por mí…lo decía por… ¡Por Moony!

Remus estaba sentado en silencio, su habitual gesto apacible estaba ligeramente cambiado por una expresión de angustia y temor.

-Ese día no podré ir-una vez más la maldición lo alcanzaba- será luna llena.

Sus amigos comenzaron a compartir temor, sabían muy bien lo que significaba que la luna llena llegara al cielo de Howarts. Tantas veces lo habían tenido que dejar solo con su dolor, por lo que no querían apartarse ahora que podían acompañarlo.

-Pero no significa nada- Remus adivinó que pasaba por las mentes de sus amigos, por lo que borró la pena de su rostro y les dirigió una sonrisa- no se preocupen, vayan a la fiesta con Severus. Yo estaré bien.

James conocía a sus amigos a fondo, y cuando observaba ese comportamiento de enmascarar los miedos de Remus sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _Remus se volvía tan necio como Sirius_.

-Entonces- James rompió el silencio que los rodeaba- si tú no lo llevas y Remus no va, ¡Puedo llevarlo yo!

-¡Ni hablar!- Sirius también retomó la discusión con normalidad- ¡No voy a dejar que te vean con esa cosa tan fea!

-¿Qué cosa tan fea?

Detrás de los chicos apareció Severus muy enfadado por las palabras de Sirius.

-¡Severus!- James saltó de su asiento y abrazó emotivamente al muchacho-¿Verdad que irás conmigo al baile?

-¡Suéltame!- Severus no se acostumbraba a las habituales demostraciones de afecto de su nueva rutina. Desde que habían salido de Las tres escobas ese sábado muchas cosas de su vida habían sido modificadas; ya no estaba solo ni un instante del día, a la hora de comer le tocaba sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor (no por gusto, pues los chicos terminaban obligándolo), ocasionando que todas las casas lo miraran con malos ojos, en especial la suya. Era lo mismo a la hora de clases y de estudiar, incluso Sirius siempre estaba ahí, aunque fuera solamente para pelear. Aquel asunto era un pesadilla para él y para sus nervios- ¡Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo!

-Ya ves James, no te conviene llevarlo- intervino Sirius- a eso, al único lugar que podrías llevarlo es al circo.

-¿Celoso de que nadie te invite?- Severus siempre estaba listo para una buena discusión con Black.

-¿Celos?, ¡ja! Para tu información Snivellus hay miles de chicas que su mueren por salir conmigo.

-Supongo que tus sofisticados comentarios atraen a muchos niñitas bobas- lo que más odiaba Severus era que Black alardeara de su habilidad de casanova.

-Me parece que el celoso es otro- ambos estaban celosos, pues en el fondo Sirius también quería salir con Snape.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Había una hora del día que Snape podía prescindir de la compañía de tres de los Gryffindors, y eso era en el horario de los entrenamientos de Quidditch. En ese momento James (como capitán y buscador de Gryffindor), Sirius (como golpeador) y Peter (también golpeador) se iba a entrenar, y bueno, posiblemente Peter también se alejaría si esos dos no estuvieran presentes, no le agradaba Snape para nada y no solía hablar mucho con Remus.

Remus y Severus estaban solos y aprovecharon para terminar su tarea de DCAO en la biblioteca, no era demasiada, pero a Severus (_como buen sabelotodo insufrible_, diría Sirius) le gustaba escribir no menos de cinco pergaminos para su materia favorita.

La profesora Orecul (maestra en turno de la maldecida materia) les había pedido un trabajo acerca de Vampiros. Aquella mujer era muy extraña, rara vez salía del aula o de sus oficinas y cuando estaba sola se dedicaba a escribir lo que llamaba "su gran novela"; tampoco se sabía de su pasado, algunos pensaban que debía ser un Auror, otros se limitaban a decir que simplemente Dumbledore la había sacado del manicomio.

Pero volviendo al tema, aquella tarde lluviosa de martes Severus se encontraba en la biblioteca al lado de Remus, no habían dicho mucho desde su llegada, lo que le permitía a Severus reflexionar con calma sobre ciertos asuntos.

Dejando su pergamino y plumas aun lado, Severus comenzó a mirar a su compañero con interés. Sabía lo que podía esperar tanto de James como de Sirius, pero no de Remus; perecía estar siempre feliz, a pesar de que lo rodeaba un halo de frialdad. A momentos sus miradas alegres parecían llenas de falsedad, como si ocultase algún dolor muy en el fondo.

Eso le ocasionaba curiosidad al Slytherin junto con un poco de comprensión, pues él mismo sabía lo que era vivir rodeado de sin sabores. También había otra cosa que le extrañaba…_¿Por qué no me ha invitado a ese dichoso baile?_ Remus era un poco frío, pero no por ello dejaría pasar el momento de invitarle.

_A lo mejor el efecto de la poción se acabó…_

Y andaba en esas meditaciones cuando Remus se percató de la profundidad con la que era observado, así que dejó su trabajo y comenzó a hablar:

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡No!...nada- Severus salió de golpe de su mente, el verse descubierto lo ponía rojo de vergüenza-bueno, si, algo…

-Dime- más que comportarse como alguien enamorado, Remus se comportaba como un hermano mayor.

-Pues…-era complicado escoger palabras que describieran su curiosidad sin dar a entender otra cosa- me preguntaba por qué-mirar sus ojos claros ya no parecía buena idea sino quería ponerse más rojo- tú no me…

-¿Invitaste al baile?- ayudó a quitar la presión a su compañero antes de que se desmayara.

-¡Si!- era bastante reconfortante que Remus le entendiera.

-¿Querías que te invitara?- se levantó de la mesa y se sentó a su lado, acercando su cara a la evasiva de Severus.

-¡No!- gritó apartándose- ¡No lo decía por eso! Quiero decir, es que…

-Querías saber si el efecto de la poción había terminado.

-Sí- aceptó avergonzado. Tal vez decirlo abiertamente resultaba grosero.

-Me temo que los efectos continúan, lo siento mucho.

-Deja de disculparte- Severus fingía retomar sus tareas- detesto esa actitud tan Gryffindor.

-Lo siento- Remus soltó una risita alegre. Se sentía cansado y no deseaba demostrarlo- Y la razón por la que no te invité es que no quiero presionarte- acercó sus pergaminos y comenzó a guardarlos- ya es mucho con que James y Sirius siempre estén sobre ti, y tal vez tú ya tengas a ese alguien especial a quien invitar.

Severus, que fingía no darle importancia a las palabras de Remus, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados hasta que dio con la mesa de enfrente, donde Lily Evans trabajaba con una cantidad similar de libros y pergaminos a los que tenía él. Ahí su vista se detuvo un instante.

-¿Quiere invitarla?- preguntó Remus viendo como un gesto de tristeza aparecía en la cara del chico.

-No…y no creo que ella quiera hablarme.

-¿Aun no le has pedido disculpas?- Remus había visto como Severus le gritaba a la muchacha hace algún tiempo.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- Severus quería decirle que lo sentía, quería recuperar a su amiga antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no sabía disculparse, de hecho, nunca lo había hecho.

-Sólo ve y dile que lo siente- le dijo como si no pasara nada- ella te comprenderá, es una buena chica.

-Yo no…-No podía, era lo único que Severus entendía; estaba casi seguro que en cuanto lo viera ella le daría la espalda, le había hecho muchas cosas malas, cómo la vez que le llamó "sangre sucia".

-Mira, es fácil- dicho eso, Remus se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Lily. A Severus se le heló la piel, no estaba listo para decirle algo ¿Qué haría? Tenía que detener a Remus antes de que dijera algo.

Se paró y corrió hacia ellos, pero en la carrera su pie derecho se enredó con su mochila haciendo que se fuera a estampar al piso, dándose de lleno en la nariz.

-¡Severus!- Remus y Lily corrieron en su auxilio. Le levantaron entre las risas de fondo de los otros compañeros.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Lily preocupada mientras le tendía un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

-Sí, gracias- le contestó Severus más confundido que nada, el golpe no era serio pero le dolía toda la cara.

-Me alegro- sonrió Lily para sorpresa de Severus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Quita esa cara de niño bueno, qué nadie te cree Lupin!- gritó Snape con voz gangosa debido a que aun sostenía el pañuelo contra su nariz.

-Me gustaría que me dijeras Remus, es menos impersonal- sonrió el muchacho.

-¡Te digo como se me da la gana!

Salían de la biblioteca después del incidente con Lily. Después de su caída, habían continuado un rato más ahí haciendo la tarea junto a la chica y se había enterado que Remus sólo se había levantado a pedirle un poco de tinta. _Maldito traidor_, pensaba Severus muy seguro de que aquello había sido una trampa para que él y Lily volvieran a hablar. Había resultado, sin embargo, Severus no dejaba de sentirse molesto, en especial frente a la cara inocente de Lupin.

-Entonces que sea Remus- caminaban directamente a la zona de Slytherin.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-¿Qué cosa?- pronto darían la siete y cómo era algo tarde para cenar, había preferido acompañar a Severus a sus habitaciones.

-¡Arggg, Lupin!

-Remus, por favor.

-¡Bien- se detuvo frente a él exasperado- Remus, deja de sonreír, es irritante!

Más que molestarle, le era incomprensible entender cómo Remus podía pasarse todo el día con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, jamás lo había visto enfadarse ni nada parecido.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó sin un mínimo cambio en el tono de voz.

-¡Sí! ¿Es qué nunca te enojas?

-Creo que si me enfado…no podré controlar al monstruo.

-¿Monstruo?

-No me hagas caso- sonrió de nuevo y acercó sus manos a los hombros de Severus- y tú deberías intentarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?-Remus le parecía enigmático y a su vez, le proporcionaba una enorme confianza sus palabras.

-Sonreír, me gustaría ver tu rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.

-Y a mí me gustaría verte molesto tan sólo una vez.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus creía, que en sus quince años de vida no había algo que merecía ni la más mínima sonrisa. La vida con sus padres era sido un infierno y en todos los años que llevaba en Howarts no había sido más que un cero a la izquierda; ni siquiera podía estar orgulloso de él mismo, sin contar con su cerebro, no tenía nada especial. Era bajito, paliducho, muy delgado, su cabello era horrible y no tenía una cara muy bonita; a veces le tocaba mirarse al espejo y aceptar que todo lo que decía Black era la pura verdad. Y para remtarla tampoco podía presumir de salud, pues en varias ocasiones había enfermado gravemente.

Esa era la realidad, no tenía nada por lo cual alegrarse. Ni son acciones eran buenas, cómo en esa noche, en donde, después de mucho pensarlo se había aventurado a salir en busca de Potter, quien le había enviado a un mensaje.

Más que sentirse feliz, estaba enojado.

Esta ocasión lo encontraría en la torre de astronomía. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue relajarse un poco mirando hacia el cielo; debido a lo nublado no se percibían estrellas, solamente la luna brillante se alcanzaba a ver.

-Debes abrigarte o te enfermarás- James salió de su capa invisible para abrazar a Severus.

-Una capa invisible…así es cómo tú y tus amigos se escabullen- la capa era un objeto sumamente extraño.

-No vine a hablar sobre la capa- paseaba sus manos por su espalda sin encontrar resistencia.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- Severus nunca cambiaba su forma de ser. _Ni sentir el calor de Potter me hace feliz._

-¿Tengo que explicártelo?- se lanzó a sus labios.

_Una sensación dulce manchada de mentiras._

Un beso largo donde sus sabores se juntaban. James tomó la oportunidad para llegar hasta donde había soñado; bajó sus manos desprendiendo los botones que se hallaban en su camino, sentir la piel de Snape le provocaba una sensación electrizante.

_¿Cómo puedo saber si esto es felicidad si jamás la he conocido?_

Severus no se movía y James lo notó rápido. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de la afligida expresión que tenía. Lágrimas discretas comenzaban a rodar de sus ojos negros.

-Severus…-dejó lo que hacía, lo cubrió de nuevo y lo rodeó como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar y el pensar que él lo había provocado le asustaba.

_Nunca he sido feliz._

"Sonreír, me gustaría ver tu rostro iluminado por una sonrisa", las palabras de Remus habían encontrado su talón de aquiles. Estaba solo y triste, ni siquiera ese calor era real, sólo la vacía imitación de amor ocasionada por una poción.

-James...-jamás había vuelto a llorar desde que tenía diez años, se había guardado tantas cosas que al final había estallado.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?- Severus se acurrucó en él para que no pudiera verlo llorar- Sabes, es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre- intentaba reanimarlo con bromas tontas- no pensé que fuera tan feo para hacerte llorar.

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé, no paras de decírmelo.

-Como desearía no haberte conocido- alzó su cara bañada en lágrimas- ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Si no fuera por ustedes no tendría que soportar esta humillación. Nada de esto es real.

La culpa de nuevo invadía a James.

-Tal vez, pero tan sólo- tomó su barbilla para alcanzar sus labios- por este instante, podemos hacer que sea real. Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado y ninguna poción o hechizo va a cambiar eso.

Y muy lejos de ahí, en la torre de Gryffindor. Remus Lupin también contemplaba el cielo, imaginándose cómo sería ver la luna llena con sus ojos humanos.

_Desearía verla junto a Severus…_

No era el único despierto, Sirius estaba al tanto desde su cama de la melancolía de Remus, se debatía entre se deseo de estar al lado de su amigo y el creciente amor por Snape. No podía hacer nada, Moony había tomado la decisión de quedarse sólo. Les había pedido quedarse junto a Severus.

Miró a la cama de James, estaba vacía, lo cual lo enfureció. Comenzaba a creer que no eran ellos quienes jugaban con los sentimientos de Snape, sino él quien jugaba con los suyos.

_Severus va a besarse con James mientras Moony se sacrifica, eso no es justo._

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Una tarde que regresaban de Aritmancia (clase que sólo tomaba con Remus), Severus notó un especial cambio en éste que jamás creyó ver.

Había regresado por su libro al salón y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta escuchó una conversación entre el muchacho y otros chicos de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?- dijo una chica con voz chillona.

-Sí, es tan raro- secundó otro como si hablara de algo asqueroso.

-Y peligroso, no olvides los rumores- agregó un tercero.

-Es que ustedes no lo conocen- dijo finalmente Remus con una voz gélida.

-A mi no me dan ganas de conocer a ese grasoso- soltaron la carcajada los tres.

-¡Ya basta!- los detuvo Remus con una voz encolerizada- ¡no permitiré que se expresen de él así!

-¿Entonces los rumores son cierto, ustedes son amigos?

-¡Así es, él es mi amigo!- Severus no podía verle, pero por la manera que actuaba se imaginaba la cara que traería- ¡Y si se atreven a volver a decir algo malo de Severus, les juro que los hechizo!

Posiblemente Remus los amenazó con su varita, pues los tres chicos ya no estaban cuando Severus salió del salón.

Una vez Sirius ya lo había salvado, pero esta era la primera vez que alguien lo defendía y lo llamaba amigo. Quiso agradecerle a Remus, sin embargo…

-¡Remus!- el joven se desplomó ante Severus.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Remus abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo estaba en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería con un angustiado Severus a su lado.

-Gracias por cuidarme- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar.

-¡Idiota, me diste un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento- Severus tenía las manos sobre la cama, lo que le daba oportunidad de tomarlas.

-¡Ya te dije que no te disculpes, detesto eso!...además- bajo la cabeza y apretó la mano de Remus- soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Me defendiste y me llamaste amigo…

-Es que eso es lo que eres, mi amigo- cuando Severus alzó el rostro ya no estaba afligido, sus ojos brillaban y dibujaba una delicada sonrisa en sus labios- y esa es la sonrisa que quería ver. Eres muy hermoso.

-¡Ya veo que estas ciego!- Severus había sonreído sin querer, por ello, aquella acción era las más honesta que había tenido; estaba sonrojado, pero no por vergüenza, sino por felicidad- Yo también vi lo que quería. Y no das tanto miedo enfadado…por cierto- su voz se volvió cortada- si quisieras invitarme al baile no me molestaría.

Remus sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que le era imposible ir.

Al darse cuenta de que Remus volvía a perder el ánimo, Severus recordó que podría darle algo para mejorar su estado. Salió de la enfermería para buscar en su cuarto algunas de esas plumas comestibles que usaba en clase, tenía algunas con sabor a chocolate que de seguro le fascinarían a Remus.

Y al regresar Severus volvería a repetir la experiencia de escuchar tras la puerta, ya que al escuchar los estridentes gritos de Black no se animaría a entrar.

-¡No te vamos a dejar sólo, Remus!

-Cálmate Sirius, hay que respetar la petición de Remus- la voz de James se escuchaba seria.

-¡No, estoy arto! ¡Trabajamos mucho tiempo para llegar transformarnos y acompañar a Moony!-Sirius estaba fuera de si- ¡No lo vamos a dejar por ese idiota!

Sus amigos quisieron callarlo, pero resultaba imposible. Por fuera, Severus escuchaba sin comprender que sucedía.

-¡Odio a Snape y lo que nos esta haciendo! ¡Cómo me gustaría que desapareciera!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Black nunca fue mi amigo, ni siquiera en estas condiciones…aun así, nunca me imaginé que me odiara tanto y que me dolería tanto saberlo. No tuve la fuerza de entrar y discutir como lo hacemos siempre, en ese momento había algo diferente, era odio de verdad, cómo la vez que me golpeó__._

_¿Cómo puede decir eso? Al final de cuentas todo ha sido culpa de ellos ¡Yo no he hecho nada!_

_He intentado no odiarle, pero lo de hoy ha sido demasiado, me duele mucho su actitud…pero no pienso llorar por ello._

_Por ahora, hay algo más que me intriga, ¿Qué sucede con Remus?, ¿A qué se refería Black con transformarse? Remus ha estado muy extraño esto últimos días, se le ve enfermo ¿Por qué no puede ir al baile esa noche?_

Severus estaba sobre su cama meditando, se levantó y se acercó a su baúl, sacando un libro sobre criatura peligrosas.

Una extraña idea se estaba creando en su mente. _¿Acaso Remus sería…?_

Revisó las páginas y se detuvo en una interesante descripción sobre hombre lobo.

"En su forma humana, los hombre lobo suelen enfermar antes de luna llena…"

_El viernes habrá luna llena…y esta no sería la primera vez que Remus se ausenta._

Más preocupado comenzó a buscar en el baúl sus objetos de astronomía. Iba comprobar su teoría con un mapa lunar. A Severus le fue fácil identificar los días que había faltado, pues a pesar de llevarse mal con los Gryffindors, solía estar al tanto de sus asuntos para encontrar alguna manera de que los expulsaran.

Ya no buscaba eso, buscaba algo mucho peor. Algo que lo aterraba.

_Licántrop__o…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus ya no tenía duda de lo que sucedía, aun así no podía creerlo (_tiene que ser mentira…_). Desafortunadamente, las cosas no se prestaban para contradecirle. El viernes había llegado y no había rastro de Remus ni de los otros (_Tal vez se están escondiendo_). El chico estaba preocupado, deseaba encontrarlo para resolver el misterio.

Y entre la búsqueda y meditar sus propias dudas, la tarde lo atrapó y aunque todos estaban muy contentos por la fiesta, él estaba preocupado.

El único lugar que no había revisado era la torre de Gryffindor porque no tenía la contraseña para entrar. Necesitaba a James, él seguro se la daría sin preguntar.

Y el único lugar dónde podía estar James era la fiesta.

Corrió hacia ahí, la fiesta estaba muy animada a tal grado que le era muy complicado moverse entre las personas. Buscó por todos lados hasta que dio con la persona que menos quería ver. Sirius Black estaba recargado en una orilla con una cara que asustaba a todo el mundo, Severus no quería hablar con él pero debido a su desesperación no le quedo de otra.

-Dame la contraseña de la torre de Gryffindor- le dijo sin más.

-¿Qué?- después de tanto pensar en él, por fin se encontraba con el objeto de su enfado, bueno, más bien su estupidez era el objeto de su enfado. James y Remus le habían hecho pensar en su comportamiento. Él no odiaba a Severus, tenía celos.

-¿Eres sordo?-volvió a decir, estaba muy agitado y tenía poca paciencia- Dame la contraseña.

Al ver que Sirius no reaccionaba Severus decidió irse, pero fue detenido por un fuerte agarre.

-¿Para qué quieres la contraseña?- le preguntó con un tono neutral. Su mal humor lo había dejado solo y no deseaba repetirlo con Snape.

-Busco a Remus y si no me vas a ayudar…

Eso afectó a Sirius, tenía celos de James y Moony. Quería que sólo Snape lo mirara a él.

-¡Espérate!- le dijo evitando que se fuera- no puedes…

-¡¿No puedo qué?! ¡Mira Black, no me interesa tú opinión- Severus estaba desesperado- como yo sé que no te intereso!

-¿A qué viene eso?

-¡Ya sabes, sería mejor que desapareciera, ¿no?!- y lo soltó. Sirius estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, jamás creyó que lo escucharía. Snape lo detestaba y no tenía cabida en su corazón.

-Si quieres encontrar a Remus- la boca comenzó a moverse por su cuenta. Estaba apunto de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría- tienes que ir al sauce boxeador…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nunca en su vida Snape había tenido tantas impresiones juntas y es que al salir rumbo al árbol no pensó en encontrarse con aquel túnel (al cual pudo entrar después de varios golpes) debajo del enorme sauce, y menos que al termino de este llegara a la casa de los gritos (una vieja mansión que se decía el lugar más embrujado de Inglaterra).

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ahora estaba frente a un enorme pasillo que lo conducía a unas escaleras y a una puerta, que posiblemente conducía al comedor.

¡Crack!

Un estruendo salió del comedor, con el corazón en la mano Severus avanzó hasta este.

¡Crack!

Siguió avanzando acompañando sólo por el crujido de la manera y el sonido de su voz llamando a Remus.

¡Crack!

El sonido venía de la cocina, estaba asustado y Remus no respondió.

Un aullido sobrehumano le heló los huesos, más asustado que antes siguió avanzando. Y en la cocina halló las respuestas que buscaba.

El tiempo se detuvo, la transformación que presenciaba iba más allá de lo que podía soportar, el dulce chico que conocía pasaba a transformarse en un bestial hombre lobo.

Su cuerpo se paralizó, no podía huir como quería; sus lentos pasos finalmente llamaron la atención de la criatura. Ésta le observó y no se dispuso a corretearlo hasta que Severus recuperó el control y salió huyendo, para su desgracia la criatura era muy hábil y en un segundo le cerró el paso.

El muchacho aprovechó para correr del otro lado de la gran mesa que había en el comedor, pero el hombre lobo saltó sobre esta, apuntando sus gruesos colmillo al chico. Como ultima oportunidad, se deslizó por debajo de la mesa.

No logró levantarse a tiempo, era demasiado lento; ya no tenía escapa, la criatura se lanzó sobre él.

-_Ex…Expell…_-había perdido la voz, ni siquiera los hechizos lo salvarían esta vez.

-¡_Expelliarmo!_- alguien si pudo pronunciar el hechizo. Era una voz familiar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Resultados (después de mis tonterías)

-mayoría A

mmm, eres un impulsivo Sirius Black sin remedio, desde hace rato te gusta esa persona, pero tus habilidades en el tema son las mismas que las de un preescolar(además de que tu orgullo no ayuda). Te cuesta trabajo exteriorizar tus sentimientos, por lo que terminas peleando. Recuerda que aunque tus sentimiento por esa persona sean reales, sino se los demuestras terminarás ahuyentándola.

-mayoría B

Remus J. Lupin, te gusta mucho esa persona pero te ocultas bajo la capa del buen amigo. Estas ahí en cualquier momento para apoyarle casi convirtiéndote en el hermano mayor, por lo que al final sólo resultas eso. Deja esa doble cara y arriésgate a demostrarle tus sentimientos tal y cómo son.

-mayoría C

No eres tan empalagoso como Pettigrew, pero como James Potter te gusta estar al tanto de tu amor. Eres muy honesto y eso te da muchos puntos (aunque en ocasiones tus acciones te den pinta de "aprovechado"). Quieres demostrar tus sentimientos tal y cómo son, sin limitaciones.

Bien, que esto es lo que he escrito (sí, se que estoy loca, pero por lo menos hemos matado el tiempo)

Ya para finalizar, espero le haya gustado el capítulo y ya nos veremos próximamente


	9. Chapter 9

_Free talk _

_PROCESO CREATIVO_

_Hace algunos días (o semanas, la verdad no sé) me llegó un review donde me preguntaban la razón por la cual no continuaba escribiendo algunas historias, y es que tengo una historia (con un éxito mediano a comparación de otras historias que he leído) que hace mucho (pero en verdad mucho tiempo) no escribo._

_Pensé en varias posibles respuestas pasando desde que soy una completa vaga hasta que no soy ni la mitad de lista de lo que me creo. En fin, quienes hayan escrito algún fic me comprenderán, en ocasiones por más que tienes la idea en la cabeza no se te ocurre ni la más mínima idea para expresarla o simplemente al avanzar el trabajo te vas dando cuenta que no queda como que gusta y te vas desanimando. Varias veces me ha pasado eso (no lo digo por quejarme, que escribo por gusto) y pues al final dejo de escribir. Empiezo a creer que realmente soy una vaga._

_Con esto no quiero que a la larga me voy a aburrir y voy a dejar tirado el trabajo a media (¬¬ aunque me ha pasado), voy a tratar de esforzarme y continuar hasta que se me seque el cerebro (sino es que ya pasó eso)_

_Y bueno, con el capítulo presente termina esta pequeña saga que le dediqué a algo que comentan en el tercer libro (según mi visión, claro está).mmm creo que en esta ocasión habrá algo de siriusxsnape (por los que esperaban que estos se unieran) y un final muy bonito. En los próximos capítulos escribiré un poco sobre la temporada navideña, lucius Malfoy, quidditch y el hermanito de Sirius (y si hay tiempo habrá lemmon XD)_

**Un chico y su perro**

Un intenso cansancio lo inundó, como si su cuerpo se hiciera tan pesado que le impidiera moverse y respirar. _Este es el fin_, pensó tratando de concentrarse en la pocas figuras sin forma que se colaban entre la oscuridad. _Un final justo para alguien tan miserable como yo_, volvió a decirse mientras los vagos recuerdos de su vida se acumulaban en su cabeza.

-¡Snape!

Una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Snape, despierta!

Y la voz era acompañada del calor de un cuerpo familiar. Poco a poco Severus fue abandonando sus planes de dejar el mundo para incorporarse a la realidad, la cual era igual de alentadora que el lugar que por un instante deseó pisar.

Las figuras se volvieron más nítidas, se dio cuenta que aun se hallaba dentro de la Casa de los gritos, al pie de unas roídas escaleras. Sentía que el cuerpo le punzaba debido a varias heridas que aun no lograba ver; dejó de fijarse en él y posó su interés en la persona que lo había llamado antes.

Severus no esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos azules llenos de miedo.

-¡Gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé…!-la voz Sirius temblaba, se notaba que de sus ojos habían brotado lágrimas abundantes-¡Gracias al cielo!- volvió a decir estrechando con más fuerza al chico, el cual se encontraba en un terrible estado de conmoción.

-¡Suéltame!- aun con los brazos adoloridos echó aun lado a Sirius. La ira y la confusión se revolvían en su corazón. Al levantarse se hizo más consiente de las heridas que tenía: varios puntos de su cuerpo estaban rotos y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por encima de sus cejas. Remus se había encargado de arrastrarle y golpearle por todas partes y sino hubiera sido por él…-¡No…!-alrededor de él se plantaban las secuelas de una batalla reciente, como muros rotos y rastros de sangre-¡¿Dónde está?!- su cabeza comenzó a girar desesperadamente buscando a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

-Snape- el alivio que Sirius sintió cuando Severus se incorporó se fue desvaneciendo.

-¡Déjame!- le apartó de nuevo provocando un pinchazo de terrible culpa en Black-¡Todo ha sido tu culpa, maldito!

Sirius no replicó, ¿Qué podía decir ante una verdad tan irrefutable? Había lanzado a Snape a la boca del lobo (literalmente) sin ningún escrúpulo; no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero lo había hecho. Cuando escuchó a Peter decir que Snape se dirigía rumbo al sauce boxeador, el mundo se le vino encima, miles de temores le abordaron y lo único que podía hacer era correr lo más rápido que podía, rogando a Dios que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Pero había algo más que había provocado sus irresponsables palabra y él no lo sabía.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Tanto me odiabas que era necesario sacrificar a tus amigos para asesinarme?!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En este momento,- su respiración era acelerada- yo estaría muerto sino fuera por Potter- y caminó fríamente rumbo a la salida, siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Un largo minuto le tomó a Black asimilar la situación, al parecer James se le había adelantado a rescatar a Snape. Pero él ya no estaba, sólo marcas de sangre por todas partes. _No…esto no puede ser…_

Salió tras Snape, alcanzándolo cuando ya había dejado la cerca atrás.

-¿Qué pasó con James?- le dijo angustiado.

-¡No lo sé!- gritó dejando ver toda su ira- ¡Todo ha sido tu culpa!- regresó sobre sus pasos hasta él- ¡Debes sentirte tan mal, sacrificaste a tus amigos para nada, aún sigo vivo!

-¡Esa jamás fue mi intención!- por fin salieron las palabras con la misma desesperación que tenía Snape- ¡Dije todo eso sin pensarlo!

-¡Mentira!- tomó su mano con violencia poniendo sobre esta su varita- ¡Tú sabes que me odias! ¡Así que termina con esto!- presionó más su mano hasta que acercó la varita a su cuello- Si te parece usa un_ Avada_, sé que eso te hará feliz- las palabras de Severus se hundían como cuchillo- ¿O es qué acaso quieres usar tus propias manos?

-¡Imbécil!- no soportó más, una vez más alzó su mano contra Severus. Logró tirarlo con su bofetada- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Severus permaneció sin moverse, su cabello le cubría la cara evitando ver su dolida expresión.

-Traidor…

Sirius volvió a abalanzarse sobre él con fuertes golpes hasta que la razón volvió a poseerlo.

-No soy ningún traidor, yo jamás haría algo que lastimara a James o a Remus…-Severus estaba tirado a su lado, ahora lo acompañaba un ojo morado- Tú no me entiendes, nunca has tenido amigos…!Qué sabes de amistad y de lealtad!

-Tal vez por eso lo entiendo más que nadie en el mundo- las palabras de Remus aun estaban frescas en su mente- y entiendo muy bien que los has usado para deshacerte de lo que más odias!

-¡No te odio!

-¿Pero soy un estorbo, no?- sus palabras era implacables como el hierro.

-Yo…no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces a qué?- se levantó como pudo y continuó el rastro de huellas y sangre- Sino me odias…¿Qué sientes por mí?

La misma pregunta se la había hecho miles de veces Sirius sin hallar, o mejor dicho evitando, la respuesta. No le odiaba aunque sus acciones pintaran todo lo contrario, pero no sabía si la palabra _amor_ era la correcta. El día de hoy había cometido un fatal error que le planteaba de nuevo todas sus dudas.

Más relajado siguió a Severus, a pesar de que este de inmediato le riñó.

-Vete Black, ya has hecho demasiado…

-Si sabes de amistad entenderás que no voy a dejar solos a mis amigos, me necesitan.

-¿Necesitan un traidor?

-Ellos entenderán que no lo hice con esta intención. Así es la amistad.

Aquello le sonaba a Severus más como estupidez que como amistad, tenía que aceptar que conocía muy poco sobre las relaciones humanas y por ello se le hacía difícil entender sus nuevas experiencias; en su vida algo cambiaba sin poder evitarlo. En otros tiempos no habría ido en auxilio de nadie, pero ahora tanto Remus como Potter eran importantes en su vida.

-No lo entiendo- le contestó cuando llegaron al lindero del bosque, donde las huellas humanas cambiaron por una especie de marcas de pezuñas- pero supongo que no hay tiempo de ir al castillo por ayuda, así que te necesito para encontrarles- su voz se hizo más fría- y que quede claro que nada cambia, aun te culpo de todo.

Y se adentraron en el bosque, caminaron acompañados de la luz de una varita; ruidos tenebrosos se alzaban en la espesura sin poder encontrar su origen; pasaron entre varios árboles durante un largo tiempo hasta que la salida se fue perdiendo, al frente no quedaban más que hileras interminables de gigantescos pinos. Caminar se hizo complicado, a cada momento tropezaban con raíces y rocas. Las copas impedían el paso de la luz lunar.

Severus era el que tenía más problema, se le veía agotado. Sirius sintió que la culpa ya no cabía en su cuerpo, pensaba que ni la muerte sería un castigo justo.

-Creo que debes regresar- dijo Black cuando Snape resbaló.

-No- se levantó sin su ayuda- Si alguien debe irse, ese debe ser tú.

-¡Estas muy herido!

-Parte de ello ha sido tu culpa, tus golpes no fueron nada terapéuticos- un poco de humor negro matizado de odio.

-Deberían enviarte a Azkaban- continuó provocando que la cara de Sirius fuera descomponiéndose.

-Tal vez tienes razón- sonaba como si aguantara las ganas de gritar o llorar- sería lo justo. Te he hecho tanto daño que ni en toda mi vida podré recompensarte.

-Tal vez no sería tan justo- comenzaba a creer que era demasiado cruel, también el tenía algo de culpa, pues jamás debió adentrarse en ese lugar- dame algo de crédito, no haría que te enviaran ahí…

-¿Entonces?- ¿Acaso Severus sería capaz de creer en sus palabras y perdonarle?

-No lo sé…-limpió el sudor de su rostro. De repente un idea cruzó su cabeza- podría pedirte un favor, hace rato pasamos por un riachuelo, ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sirius debió de preverlo.

-Estúpido.

La manera amable de pedirle el agua era casi imposible.

-Soy un gran estúpido.

Y si necesitaba agua podía haber usado algún hechizo sencillo. Severus se había ido sin él.

-Él también es un idiota, debemos estar muy cerca del bosque prohibido…

Tenía que encontrarlo y Sirius tenía un buen método para eso.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

El plan de Severus había tenido ciertas fallas, ahora se encontraba perdido y sin el rastro de Remus o Potter. No podía alzar la voz, pues eso era peligroso. Estaba muy herido y temía que el olor de su sangre atrajera a algunas criaturas indeseables.

Fue un plan idiota, pero lo necesitaba sino quería seguir odiando a Black, sino quería matarle. Cerca de él la cabeza le dolía tanto como el corazón. Lejos, podía olvidar que había sido una imprudencia de Black lo que había ocasionado todo y también podía echar por la borda la idea de que sus peleas constantes tenían algo que ver.

_Sí sólo pudiésemos entendernos…_

Cada vez más agotado, fue a parar hasta un punto sin árboles; se detuvo un instante a decidir la siguiente dirección que tomaría cuando una jauría de lobos comenzó a rodearle.

Eran como diez lobos de tamaño considerable, sigilosos se fueron acercando haciendo que la distancia entre ellos y Severus se fuera acortando de manera rápida.

Sin salida, a Severus no le quedaba de otra que enfrentarse. Tenía todas las de perder, en especial cuando se dio cuenta que ya no traía su varita.

_Debió ser cuando Sirius_…, su tren de pensamientos viajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una solución a su reciente problema. Correr no era una opción, ¿Acaso iba a ser devorado por lobos? _Vaya manera de morir, comienzo a odiar a lo perros y a los lobos_, se decía mientras seguía buscando salida_, podría a culpar a los profesores de DCAO, deberían enseñarnos algo útil para situaciones así…_

No tuvo tiempo para seguir con sus inútiles pensamiento pues uno de los lobos se lanzó contra él al mismo tiempo que un enorme perro negro salía de entre la maleza para atacar a las fieras.

A la luz de la luna el perro parecía más monstruoso que todos los lobos junto (_Vaya, ahora me va a comer el Grim_, pensó irónicamente mientras se alejaba tan rápido como le permitía sus atemorizadas piernas). Y ese perro no tardó ni un instante en acabar con los lobos, entonces fijó sus amarillos ojos en Severus, que le llevaba unos cinco metros de distancia. Movió la cola y se lanzó sobre el chico que comenzó a dar unos alaridos de muerte.

Pero el perro no demostraba intenciones de dañarle, en cambio, le lamió la cara y ante los atónitos y asustados ojos de Snape comenzó a cambiar su forma hasta convertirse en un desnudo Sirius Black.

-A ver si vas siendo menos imbécil y dejas de andarte paseando por el bosque prohibido solo- dijo Sirius sin quitarse de encima y sin escatimar lo incómodo que ponía a Snape verlo sin ropa.

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!- le pateó con la cara encendida- ¡Ponte algo de ropa, pervertido!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Animagos. Y me imagino que Potter y Peter también lo son- volvían a avanzar por el bosque, Severus iba delante, seguido de Black, quien portaba su capa; además hay que añadir que Severus se había cobrado todas entre patadas y cachetadas- y supongo que esas marcas de pezuñas…

-Son de James, puede convertirse en un ciervo- contestó mientras se sobaba los cachetes- y Peter es una rata.

-¿Y Dumbledore lo sabe?

-No.

-Me lo imaginé, no dejaría que le pasara algo a sus alumnos consentidos.

-Pensé que Tú eras el preferido-contestó con burlonamente.

Más adelante encontraron una cueva, Sirius tuvo que insistir para que tomaran un descanso, le preocupaba demasiado el estado de Snape, quien a cada paso que daba perdía más energía.

-No podemos pasarnos toda la noche aquí metidos- reclamó el más bajo ocultando el dolor que le aquejaba.

-Y no puedo permitir que te mueras- Sirius esperaba que el otro metiera el dedo en la llaga, en cambio observó un cambió en el frío semblante del muchacho.

-Me queda claro…hace rato…me salvaste…gracias…- su voz sonaba muy honesta.

Por un segundo, Black creyó que se estaba volviendo loco, era prácticamente imposible que Snape le agradeciera por salvarle la vida. Le alegraba mucho oír sus palabras.

-Y si no fuera por el hecho de que creo que me voy a morir no te lo agradecería, es más, hasta te disculpo por ser tan estúpido.

-Vaya, pues gracias- aquello acidez era más real y le respondió con desencanto- me siento aliviado de que puedas morir en paz.

Severus comenzó a reír.

_Creo que el loco es él, _pensó Black terminando contagiado por la ilógica risa de su compañero. _Al paso que vamos, creo que los dos vamos a morir._

La risa paró y con una voz triste, Snape continuó hablando.

-¿Porqué me dijiste que fuera al Sauce boxeador? Tú sabía de Remus...¿No?

Sirius tenía que ser completamente sincero si quería ser perdonado, así que le dijo:

-Sí, aunque al inicio no lo sabía. Los chicos y yo terminamos enterándonos del secreto de Remus más o menos de la misma forma que tú y cómo no queríamos dejarlo sólo…

-Se convirtieron en animagos.

-Si, y durante mucho tiempo hemos mantenido hemos guardado el secreto (claro, sin contar con algunos profesores y el director).

-¿Y entonces porqué me enviaste?- Sirius le daba la vuelta al asunto.

-Es que han cambiando tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que me cuesta trabajo entenderlas. Antes peleábamos todo el tiempo.

-Y eso no ha cambiado para nada- agregó fijando como Sirius se ponía extrañamente colorado.

-Entre nosotros dos, pero te llevas muy bien con James y Moony y al principio pensé que me molestaba el hecho de que hubieras metido en nuestra vida, pero no tenía nada que ver, bueno, no mucho. En realidad…

-¿En realidad qué?- más que preguntarle le ordenó la verdad.

-Sentía celos- dijo en voz bajita y apenada.

-¿Celos?

-Cuando llegaste preguntando por James y por Remus me sentí muy molesto, yo también quería que te preocuparas por mí.

Lo anterior lo había dicho con una voz tan veloz que apenas había respirado. Ya no podía ser más honesto; por otra parte la cara de Snape también enrojeció, de una forma u otra estaba frente a una declaración de amor.

-Debe ser por la poción y eso- Sirius trató de suavizar el asunto viendo el rumbo que tomaba la situación- pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo no quería lastimarte, lo hice porque estaba muy celoso.

-¿Eso quiere decir- se miraron directamente, Severus tragó saliva para terminar la frase- que me quieres?

-Me temo que sí-aceptó muy avergonzado- y quiera o no me duele pensar lo LEJOS que has llegado con James.

-No sé que cosa te estés imaginando- contestó ofendido- pero yo pienso llegar tan "lejos" con ninguno de ustedes, es asqueroso de sólo pensarlo.

-Ajá, y por eso te ves en las noches con él.

-El que tú te cites con las personas para hacer cosas sucias no implica que todo mundo haga lo mismo- estaba sentados frente a frente, se movió y apoyándose con las manos puso su cara muy cerca de la suya en forma retadora.

-¿Y sí me aprovecho de ti ahora mismo?- soltó de repente con malicia- así le llevaría ventaja a James.

-Inténtalo y mañana estarán velando tu cuerpo.

Y volvieron a reír más relajados. Muy a su manera había limado asperezas.

-Esto es ridículo- sus caras estaban tan cerca que a Sirius le entraron unas enormes ganas de besarlo.

-Cierto -sonrió Severus preguntándose si volvería a tocar sus labios.

Ambos buscaron la manera de acortar la distancia, sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse y sus bocas se abrieron esperando a la otra; sin embargo, un nuevo suceso los interrumpió.

Del fondo de la cueva dos enormes raíces los arrastraron con fuerza.

-¡Demonios!-gritó Sirius mientras se movía como gusano entre la enredadera que lo apresaba.

-¡Cálmate, Black!- ordenó- ¡Es un Lazo del diablo!

-¿Eh?

-¿Es que nunca pones atención en clase?- Severus rodó los ojos.

-¡No es momento para presumirme lo listo que eres!- Sirius no paraba de moverse.

-¡Quiero decir que debes relajarte para liberarte!

-¿Qué?

-¡Solo haz lo mismo que yo!

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron muy quietos hasta que el lazo los soltó, dejándolos caer en otra salida de la cueva y justo en ese lugar hallaron a James.

-¡James!-corrieron, el muchacho estaba inconsciente y muy mal herido. Lo que mas les preocupaba es que Remus lo hubiese mordido.

El lugar donde estaban era muy parecido al lugar donde Severus había encontrado a los lobos, la diferencia es que había un claro de agua en el centro que reflejaba con tal belleza la luna. En otra ocasión habría sido un hermoso lugar que visitar.

-¡Debemos llevarlo al castillo!- Sirius cargó al chico inconsciente y junto a Snape decidieron abandonar el lugar.

Desafortunadamente no estaban solos.

Remus saltó tapando la salida.

-Hazte a un lado- Sirius se interpuso entre el hombre lobo y los chicos heridos. Con su varita tomó la forma del perro enorme para atacar a Remus antes de que este lo hiciera.

Resultó una pelea muy peligrosa, Sirius no era rival para aquella bestia. Bastaron unos cuantos golpes para derribarlo. Remus no era él mismo, iba a matarlo sin darse cuenta.

Con James y Sirius fuera de combate, el malherido Severus tenía que tomar duras decisiones, pues la situación se había convertido en matar o morir. Usando la varita de Sirius corrió hacia él antes de que el hombre lobo diera el zarpazo mortal.

El día no tardaría en llegar, solamente debía detener por poco tiempo a Remus. Pero aquella acción tendría consecuencias, pues el terminaría asesinado. _Mejor yo que ellos_, se dijo creyendo que prefería sacrificarse antes de ver destruidas a esas personas que eran importantes para él.

El los segundos que sintió la imponente garra sobre él pensó en su soledad, en la primera vez que había visto a esos tres y en los giros que había dado su vida; antes no tenía algo que lo hiciera feliz y ahora que lo tenía moriría por ello si hacía falta.

Pero su muerte no llegó, la garra se había detenido a escasos centímetros de él. El hombre lobo parecía dudar. _¿Es qué la conciencia de Remus anda por ahí?_

La criatura se alejó y con sus ojos terribles miró a Severus con un deje de humanidad.

-_Petrificus totalus_-terminó diciendo agradeciendo que Remus se hubiera detenido.

La noche había sido agotadora y Severus cayó desmayado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el techo de la enfermería, no sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado. Se incorporó preocupado por lo demás, el cuerpo le seguía doliendo horrores.

-Mejor ni te esfuerces- le dijo una voz molestamente familiar- si la señora Pomfrey te ve, te mata.

-¡Black!- el chico estaba sentado al lado de su cama con tantas vendas que como él- ¡Estás bien!- le abrazó impetuosamente, pero rápido se apartó apenado.

-Pues de milagro…vaya nochecita. A ver cuando se te ocurre salir a pasear otra vez.

-¡Se-ve-rus!- otra persona familiar se acercó por detrás del Snape muy alegre-¡Sabía que nuestro amor nos salvaría!

-¡Hazte a un lado!-chilló Severus ante el fuerte abrazó de James- ¡Me lastimas!

-¡James, déjalo!

-¡No seas envidioso, Sirius!-bromeó James muy contento de que todos estuvieran bien-¡Tú lo tuviste toda la noche!

Más comentarios pícaros salieron por parte de James haciendo que los otros se enfadaran bastante.

-Puedo pasar- interrumpió Remus, dejando ver apenas su cabeza por la puerta. De todos ellos era el más afectado, pensaba que Severus a esas alturas le tendría miedo y se alejaría de él.

-Remus…

-Me alegro que estén bien- se dirigió melancólicamente a los tres, aunque fijaba sus ojos en Severus, esperando que este le gritara-Supongo que desde hoy me odiarán, en especial, tú, Severus.

Quería correr y ocultarse del mundo, pero Severus lo detuvo.

-Si crees,- le dijo con tono arrogante y despreocupado- que desde hoy comenzaré a huir cada vez que te vea, ni lo sueñes Lupin. Ni convirtiéndote en hombre lobo das miedo, además si puedo estar con el animal de Black, un hombre lobo no es nada.

-¡Oye!-reclamó Sirius, pero James le acalló, entendía que Severus le estaba dando su apoyo a Remus (muy al estilo Slytherin, claro está) y era mejor dejarlo hablar. Poción o no, Severus ya era parte del grupo.

-Gracias…-Remus también sintió su apoyo y nada podía mejorar eso. Sonriendo recobrando su apariencia apacible.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?- Severus se hacía el desentendido, aunque una media sonrisa lo delataba.

-Vaya, al final no pudimos ver el baile- dijo James acomodándose en la cama de Severus.

-¿Me pregunto si alguien habrá notado que no estábamos?-dijo Sirius.

-Me duele decírtelo, Black. Pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor- Snape tenía los suficientes ánimos para pelear con Black. Ya no se odiaban a muerte, pero estaba en su naturaleza pelear como perros y gatos.

-No se preocupen que lo tengo cubierto-James avisó victorioso.

-¿Cómo?- los tres estaban muy intrigados.

-Pues- la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara- le he dicho a todos que nos llevamos a Severus al bosque prohibido y ahí tuvimos una orgía toda la noche.

-¡¿EH?!- a Sirius a Severus casi se les desencaja la quijada de la impresión. Remus no hizo más que reírse tranquilamente.

-¡James, dime que es mentira!- Sirius comenzó a zarandear al chico con desesperación.

-Bueno, en parte.

-¡¿Qué parte?!- Severus se preguntaba el por qué sus problemas nunca se acababan.

-Verán, sólo le dije a Peter, quien de seguro les dijo a todos en Gryffindor, los cuales posiblemente se lo contarán a los de Ravenclaw y a los Hufflepuff, quienes extenderán el chisme entre los Slytherin, lo cuales a su vez no perderán la oportunidad de decírselo a los profesores. En fin, a esta hora de seguro todo mundo lo sabe.

-¡James!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	10. Chapter 10

_Free talk_

_Reviews_

_En el mundo del fanfiction hay una herramienta muy importante que sirve para mantener en contacto los escritores con los lectores, esto es el review; también cabe destacar, que en ocasiones sirven para medir la popularidad de los fics._

_Tanto como ustedes se toman la molestia en leer nuestros trabajos, nosotros nos tomamos en tiempo en leer sus comentarios (n.n aunque en ocasiones no contestemos)_

_Mmm, pero a qué viene todo esto? Verán, a partir de este capítulo he decidido cambiar un poco la dinámica, de ahora en adelante serán los lindos personajes de este fic quienes les contestarán, así que si tienen alguna duda o quieren hacer preguntas indiscretas, no se limiten! Que ellos contestaran cualquier cosa, ya sea desde saber cómo Remus se volvió adicto al chocolate, o que marca de ropa interior usa Sirius, incluso saber si Severus se lava los dientes XD pregunten cualquier cosa, es más si desean saber preguntarle algo a algún personaje que no salga en el fic, ya sea el lindo Harry Potter o el genial y grandioso Señor Oscuro (u.u lo admito, soy Voldemort for ever) también podrán hacerlo XD_

_Y bueno, después de avisar este cambio, les invito a leer este capítulo y a dejar muchos reviews XD_

**Humor negro**

-¡Suéltame, no quiero ir!

-Le prometiste a James ver su entrenamiento de Quidditch- recalcó Remus con dulzura.

-¡Mentí!- Severus se aferraba con uñas y dientes a todo lo que podía, parecía un niño pequeño al que llevaban al dentista por primera vez- ¡Y si no me sueltas, gritaré!

-Eso ya lo estas haciendo- Remus tenía un agarre poderoso, como si de alguna manera mantuviera su fuerza de hombre lobo.

-¡Pero no quiero!

Continuaron discutiendo hasta que pusieron pie cerca del campo (el cual estaba cubierto de nieve), ahí se encontraba entrenando el equipo de Gryffindor para su partido contra Slytherin que se celebraría dentro de cuatro días; por cierto, una de las tantas razones de Severus para no querer estar en el entrenamiento era precisamente la creciente enemistad que se presentaba cada vez que estas dos casas jugaban.

-¡Se han tardado!- James estaba muy contento con la presencia de Snape, cosa que ni por asomo compartían sus compañeros.

-Es que no hemos tardado en la biblioteca- mintió Remus, en realidad había gastado el tiempo sacando de su escondite al testarudo muchacho.

-¿A qué Snivellus quiere una demostración de la paliza que le daremos a Slytherin el Viernes?- Sirius manoseaba entretenido una quaffle.

-Nada de eso Black, Remus me ha obligado- contestó el de ojos negros mientras sentía como el ambiente se tornaba pesado, los otros cinco chicos prácticamente estaban asesinándolo con los ojos; ni Peter le soportaba. Para relajar el ambiente, James pensó que una buena presentación formal era perfecta.

-Chicos- jaló a Severus frente a los otros- quiero presentarles a Severus Snape, es un amigo.- las miradas de desprecio se acrecentaban- Mira Severus, ella es Anne Ende- señaló a un chica de pelo rizado- nuestra guardiana, ellos son Michael Lovecraft, Arthur Rice y Howard Doyle- los tres chicos estaban completamente ofendidos con la presencia de Severus- son nuestros cazadores.

Pasada la pésima presentación el entrenamiento dio inicio, demostrando que el equipo de Gryffindor era el mejor de toda la escuela y, que James Potter era el mejor cazador que Howarts había tenido. Su ágil y veloz movimiento sobre la escoba era digno de admiración (_o envidia_, pensó Severus). Sentados a un lado del campo, Snape observaba a los jugadores con recelo, llevaba años añorando poder pisar el campo, pero por azares del destino, la única posición que se sabía jugar correctamente se la había ganado (más por enchufe que otra cosa) Lucius Malfoy.

Mirarlos era un martirio, pero no por ello dejaba de hacerlo; casi podía sentir que subía a su escoba y salía volando detrás de la snicht como todo un profesional. Ah, pero la realidad era otra, en este momento se encontraba sentado al lado de Remus observando un equipo donde no era bienvenido.

James ayudaba practicando anotaciones, su próximo partido se había vuelto de vital importancia debido a una apuesta que habían hecho con Malfoy y, aunque era peligrosa, resultaba beneficiosa para la moral del equipo. Comúnmente cuando James jugaba Quiddicht se olvidaba de lo que había a su alrededor; con la presencia de Snape la situación cambiaba, no podía dejar de ver al chico y la manera en la que los observaba.

En estos meses había tenido la oportunidad de convivir bastante con Snape, sin embargo, apenas si le conocía, él era muy hermético; James quería saber más, a pesar de estar seguro de que no podría llegar más lejos de lo que había llegado ya. No pudo apartar la vista de Severus, había algo muy particular en él, pues sus ojos seguían a la perfección la snicht que hace un rato había soltado; le parecía extraordinario, desde fuera (incluso dentro) del juego resultaba casi imposible seguir el movimiento de la pelotita con tal precisión. Severus nunca estuvo viendo el juego, sino a la snicht y su complicado andar.

El problema de quedarte mirando a una persona mientras juegas sobre una escoba a varios metros de altura es que de repente una bludger te golpee y te tire. Digamos que James Potter aprendió bien esta lección.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Potter?!

James despertaba lentamente, a nadie le había caído bien verlo caer varios metros sin poder ayudarle.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó desorientado, todos los chicos estaban a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?- Severus estaba sentado a su lado muy asustado.

-mmm- James le guiñó un ojo- lo recordaré si me das un beso.

-Creo que está muy bien- Severus borró su cara angustiada y de inmediato se retiró de la cama. James tenía un brazo y una pierna rota, sin embargo lo que realmente estaba herido era el orgullo Gryffindor; el equipo completo se daba cuenta que sin James su derrota estaba asegurada.

-¡Demonios, no debimos hacer esa apuesta con Malfoy!- espetó Peter apretando los puños. El resto del grupo no hizo más que agachar las cabezas en señal de derrota.

-Venga, no es para tanto- animó James en vano- ya encontraremos a otro buscador.

-James, sabes que sin ti estamos perdidos- Sirius tenía el ánimo por lo suelos- no sólo vamos a perder el partido, también el torneo- a veces a Sirius le hubiera gustado quedarse callado, como la semana pasada cuando le apostó a Malfoy que si alguno de los equipos perdía, este tendría que salir del torneo.

-¡No es para tanto!- James era el capitán, por lo que era su deber encontrar la solución. Trataba de verse optimista, aunque en el fondo entendiera que los resultados del accidente no eran muy favorables, no podría estar listo para el juego y con la cantidad de trampas que solía hacer Slytherin, no tendrían oportunidad- algo se me ocurrirá.

-¿Y dónde piensas encontrar a un buscador tan bueno como tú?- preguntó Anne mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

James cerró los ojos un instante, después miró a Severus, que se hallaba lejos del desprecio de los otros (en pocas palabras, muy cerca la puerta de la enfermería). Sonrió para sí mismo y luego les dijo a todos:

-Creo que tengo una idea, sólo confíen en su guapo capitán.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remus y Sirius se apresuraron, James los esperaba junto a la gárgola, traía el brazo enyesado y usaba una muleta para apoyarse. Apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar, así que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que planeaba James; lo único que se le ocurrió a Remus después de escucharlo decir con su pose intrépida: _sólo confíen en mí_, es que al final del día alguien terminaría en la enfermería. James era muy listo, pero al igual que Sirius, sus ideas a veces no siempre terminaban "bastante" bien.

Subieron a la oficina de Dumbledore, encontrándose con Severus y sus jefes de casa. Definitivamente Remus consideraba todo aquello como un gran _deyavú_.

-Potter, ha dicho que tiene algo que decirnos- dijo McGonagall con su tono de autoridad.

No sólo Remus y Sirius estaban al margen de la situación, Severus buscaba respuestas en sus caras o en las de los profesores; lo habían sacado de su clase como si se tratara de una emergencia.

-Quiero hablar sobre mi supuesto accidente de ayer con la bludger- la voz de James sonaba muy seria, cosa rara en el muchacho.

-Explíquese- exigió la profesora.

-El día de ayer…-meditó un poco sus palabras para ver si eran las adecuadas- una bludger me golpeó y quiero que decir que no fue un accidente, sino que alguien lo ha provocado…-mantuvo otra pausa de suspenso mientras tanto los chicos como los profesores se impresionaban antes sus palabras- y el responsable está en esta sala. Me refiero a Severus Snape.

-Muchacho- habló el profesor Slughorn- ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que dices, estas seguro?

Hasta McGonagall estaba impresionada y qué decir de Severus, él estaba de una pieza. Por un momento se sentía traicionado, pero un veloz guiño de James le hizo entender que significada ese acto.

-Sí, profesor- dijo con seguridad.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Severus?- preguntó el hombre.

-La verdad es que- _Espero no equivocarme_, pensó Severus- no esperaba que Potter sobreviviera para acusarme- como siempre la única persona calmada era Dumbledore- así que eso es lo único que lamento.

-¡Un acto así siginifica la expulsión!- a McGonagall le pareció que algo no cuadraba. Conocía a sus alumnos, Potter parecía ver memorizado un discurso y Snape parecía peculiarmente falso.

-Profesora- intervino James- la verdad pensaba que ese no es castigo correcto.

-¿No esperará que lo mandemos a Azkaban?- dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos.

-No, me refería a que- fingió meditar- bueno, yo no le guardo ningún rencor a Snape- _maldito Potter_, pensó Severus ofendido_- _y ya que con esto no sólo he resultado afectado yo, sino todo el equipo de Gryffindor. Se me había ocurrido otra cosa.

-¡Potter, no estamos para cumplir tus caprichos!

-Minerva, creo que sería interesante escucharlo- habló Dumbledore- además, si con la idea del señor Potter evitamos expulsar a un buen alumno y hacer justicia…

-¡Hay un reglamento que seguir!

-Sólo por esta vez- la profesora bufó, pero al final aceptó. El profesor Slguhorn asintió de buena gana- Te escuchamos.

-Pues ya que a Gryffindor le hace falta un buscador, se me había ocurrido que Snape podría suplirme.

-¡Imposible, un Slytherin no puede jugar para Gryffindor!- censuró el profesor Slughorn.

-Una idea interesante, ¿Qué piensas Minerva?- la mujer echó un vistazo a Severus que negaba con la cabeza mientras los otros chicos no parecían entender ni una sola palabra. _Potter es un jovencito mus astuto_, se dijo menos enfadada.

-Me parece justo- dijo ella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Potter, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- los cuatro muchachos salían de la oficina como si acabaran de ver una extraña película de horror.

-Dime Severus- James estaba al contrario, feliz por la manera en que su plan había salido.

-La próxima vez que decidas jugar con mi destino, podrías avisarme. Digo, por si me expulsan o algo- Severus estaba muy irritado. Sin pedirlo, James Potter lo había enganchado con el más descabellado plan. _Buff, jugar para Gryffindor…_

-James, no creo que esto sea buena idea- Remus secundaba al Slytherin; le había costado trabajo seguir el juego y ahora que lo comprendía no le resultaba adecuado- ¡Y debiste contarnos, por un momento creí que era cierto!

-Es que soy un gran actor- rió.

-¡Y si los profesores no te hubieran hecho caso!- el trabajo de conciencia le resultaba rudo a Remus- ¡Habrían expulsado a Severus!

-Habría tenido que decir la verdad.

-Entonces te habrían expulsado a ti.

-mmm, no lo había pensado- James estaba demasiado tranquilo, y aun así no olvidaba que todavía faltaba la parte más difícil de su plan.

-¡Y tú no debiste seguirle la corriente, Severus!- casi siempre le había tocado a Snape el lado contrario al regaño, pues el noventa y nueve porciento del tiempo Remus andaba regañando a los chicos que le molestaban. El escuchar a Remus le dio una curiosa sensación.

-Pareces mamá regañona, Remus- sentenció Severus, provocando risas en Potter.

-¡James, esto no ha sido buena idea!- iba el turno de Sirius, había estado callado pensando en el equipo-¡Snivellus ni siquiera juega en su propio equipo, apuesto a que ni una escoba sabe usar!- esos comentarios le estaban costado unos buenos puntapiés, pero no por ello terminó de hablar- bueno, tal vez para barrer- otro puntapié y a Remus le tocó detener a Severus antes de que hiciera otra cosa- además, el equipo no lo va aceptar, será imposible que un slytherin juego con nosotros.

-Gryffindor o Slytherin, al final de cuentas las personas son iguales en todas partes. No veo el problema- defendió James. Esperaba que los demás pudieran compartir su "liberal" forma de ver las cosas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Al dar las tres y media, Severus salió muy a su pesar de su clase de Estudios muggles junto con Sirius, quien no traía mejor cara que él. Se dirigieron al campo, pasando primero a los vestidores, para darle a Severus un uniforme que terminó quedándole muy grande (_Es el único, aguántate Snivellus_, dijo Sirius enojado), también le entregó la escoba de James (que era del nuevo modelo nimbus), debido a que la suya solamente servía para barrer, según las propias palabras de Sirius.

James consideró que el equipo había recibido la noticia bastante bien, pues mínimo el esperaba a que se amotinaran y persiguieran a Severus por todo el campo.

-¿Es broma verdad, James Potter?- preguntó incrédulo Arthur.

-No- contestó el capitán. Mientras, Severus se removía incómodo en su lugar, el uniforme le incomodaba bastante.

-¡Jamás pienso jugar con una sucia serpiente!- Anne, de séptimo grado, era la más furiosa. Ella era muy alta y robusta; Severus pensó que en cualquier momento le daría una paliza.

-Pues entonces ya estaré buscando a un nuevo guardián- James era muy firme en su decisión- lo que por supuesto será mucho más fácil que hallar un buscador.

Anne no dijo nada, las frías palabras de James bastaron para contenerle. Por otra parte, Peter se sentía nuevamente exiliado de sus propios amigos.

-¿Y sabe jugar?- Howard iba en segundo y no tenía muy arraigado el mítico odio por Slytherin. No tuvo tan mala impresión de Severus y solía confiar ciegamente en su líder.

-Ya lo verán- las palabras internas de James realmente fueron: "ya lo veremos", pues su confianza en Severus se basaba prácticamente en nada. Le indicó a Sirius que soltara a la snicht y después le pidió a Severus que fuera tras esta.

Snape suspiró y esperó que la situación fuera mejor de lo imaginaba. Subió a aquella escoba, la cual no habría podido tener ni en sueños y alcanzó una buena altura. No tardó en ver la pelotita dorada cerca de un aro, se acercó para tomarla. Aquello estaba resultando extremadamente fácil.

-Vaya, la ha visto- silbó impresionado Sirius.

-Muy fácil- contestó James- creo que falta algo…un poco de dificultad. Sirius, Peter, Anne, vayan a saludar a Severus…

Los tres chicos montaron sus escobas y junto con la bludger fueron tras Snape.

Severus estaba muy contento, cumplía con su sueño de jugar y nadie lo había matado hasta el momento. Sus manos casi rozaban la snicht cuando una bludger pasó como un bólido a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Black!- gritó Severus apartándose de su meta.

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque la bludger regresó. Peter casi le vuela la cabeza. Un problema más aparecía, la chica enorme se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Sino puedes contra una simple chica, dudo que puedas jugar con nosotros!- se burlo Anne.

_No tienes nada de normal_, pensó Severus al mismo tiempo que se alejaba velozmente de los tres. La misión ya no era tan sencilla, por más volviera encontrar la snicht, ninguno de ellos le dejaría atraparla. _No pienso perder_, no estaba tan asustado, ver la snicht era pan comido, solamente tenía que ser más rápido y más ágil que ellos tres y sabía que la escoba de Potter le ayudaría.

Era un juego de atrapar al ratón, el equipo de Gryffindor (pues el resto se había unido a la cacería) iba tras Severus mientras él lograba pillar la escurridiza snicht.

Desde abajo las piruetas evasivas de Severus parecían sorprendentes, aun no alcanzaba a la snicht, pero había evitado varios pelotazos y a la robusta Anne.

-Están jugando muy sucio- dijo Remus preocupado por Severus.

-Y Slytherin será peor- argumentó James. Su sexto sentido estaba en lo correcto, Severus era un excelente jugador.

Y el resto del equipo también sabía eso, se estaban desesperando por no poder atraparle. En un intento desesperado por atraparle le rodearon, dejando que la snicht bajara en picada. Estado a esa gran altura resultaba peligroso bajar en picada, pero Severus lo hizo. Primero subió más (para despistar al equipo) y luego bajó lo más rápido que pudo.

Finalmente atrapó la snicht cerca del suelo con lo que terminó la prueba.

El equipo se acercó a él, Severus estaba exhausto. No había sido tan fácil, jamás había tenido tanta presión. Bajó de la escoba y se acercó a Potter para entregarle la snicht, antes de que este pudiera felicitarlo, le aventó la escoba y se fue.

-¡Severus!

-¡Me voy Potter!- gritó sin mirarlos- ¡Una más de esas y tu equipo me matará!

-O te matará Slytherin- le dijo Sirius evitando que se fuera. A lo lejos llegaba Malfoy acompañado de otros chicos de su casa.

-¿Así que es verdad?- el equipo de Gryffindor le cerró el paso a Malfoy, quien con su mejor cara arrogante le hablaba a Severus- Creí que el profesor Slughorn estaba borracho.

-¿No tienes esclavos a los que humillar?- esa era la otra parte mala del plan de James, lidiar con Malfoy y el equipo de Slytherin resultaría peligroso, en especial para Severus.

-Hoy no- los chicos que molestaban a Severus se interpusieron entre Malfoy y James- y quería ver al traidor de Severus. Yo no me trago tu estúpido plan James- los ojos grises de Malfoy estaban fijos en Snape- eso de que Severus trató de tirarte de la escoba y luego como castigo lo han puesto a jugar para ustedes. Es lo más estúpido- rió secundado por sus obedientes acompañantes- Es evidente que Severus lo hace por gusto. No es más que un traidor ¡Es una lástima lo bajo que has caído Severus, te has convertido en la mascota de unos perdedores! ¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de venir encararnos, te ocultas tras tus amos!

Sirius no se aguantó las ganas de golpearle, corrió hasta Malfoy para darle un par de bofetadas. Anne tuvo que detenerle antes para evitar que todo se saliera de control.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

El Martes y la mañana del miércoles Severus no pudo estar en la mazmorra sin que alguien intentara atacarle, tampoco podía ir a la torre de Gryffindor porque ahí le tachaban de espía. Se había quedado sin un lugar donde dormir y por su orgullo no había dicho nada.

El único lugar neutral que le quedaba era la biblioteca, así que se convirtió en su hogar temporal. Se consideraba muy miserable, era la persona más odiada de la escuela.

Terminó durmiendo bajo una mesa para no ser descubierto y pese a lo incómodo no se despertó hasta que la voz de Lily.

-¿Severus?- eran como las ocho de la mañana, hora a que habría la biblioteca, Lily había ido a buscar algo para su trabajo de Adivinación cuando unos ronquidos le llamaron su atención.

-Li…Lily…buenos días- al chico se le había olvidado dónde estaba y al recordarlo intentó levantarse, dándose un cabezazo con la mesa-¿Qué hora es?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada especial- se deslizó y entre bostezos fue incorporándose. Le daba pena explicarle a la chica que no había podido regresar a su cuarto- es que me quedé estudiando.

-Ajá, se te están pegando los malos pretextos de Potter- dijo ella. El muchacho parecía más preocupado de lo normal- No te creo nada ¿Te peleaste con ellos, te hicieron algo?

-No te preocupes- sonrió para que no hiciera más preguntas- estoy bien.

-¿Es por lo del Quiddicht?

-Las noticias vuelan rápido- dijo secamente.

-No hay nadie que no lo sepa, ¿Es verdad que tiraste a Potter de la escoba?

-No, todo fue un plan de Potter para que pudiera ser su buscador.

-¿Y tú no quieres, verdad?- la expresión de Severus fue muy grave porque Lily pudo sentir el gran pesar que cargaba.

-Siempre quise jugar, pero no me gusta como me tratan los demás. Aun así no quiero dejarlo, Potter y los demás cuentan conmigo.

-Has cambiado mucho Severus- la chica pasó una mano por su cabello negro hasta llegar a su hombro. Le sonrió amistosamente, como si le felicitara.

Severus Snape ya no era el niño orgulloso y frío que no se preocupaba por lo demás. Estaba cambiando, a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Por la tarde el entrenamiento fue más complicado, Severus tuvo que adaptarse a las extrañas estrategias de Gryffindor y a los gritos de Sirius que a cada rato le decían que hacia todo mal. Remus y James estuvieron con él como apoyo moral, aunque James solía desconcentrarlo con sus gritos de: "Te amo Severus".

Al llegar las cuatro Severus pensó que podría regresar a descansar a la biblioteca, pero Sirius le gritó diciendo que le daba cinco minutos para descansar en el vestidor y volver. Snape soltó varias maldiciones sin cambiar su decisión.

En el vestidor, el equipo platicaba de algo que les daba mucha curiosidad. Ya era bastante raro que James y compañía ya no pelearan con Snape como para agregarle que ahora lo trataran con demasiada familiaridad (en especial James, que en cada oportunidad intentaba besarle).

-¿No será cosa de un _imperius_?-dijo Michael un poco dramático.

Los cuatro atosigaban de preguntas a Peter, sin tocar el tema que tanta vergüenza le daba a él.

-Sería demasiado, Snape no puede ser tan malo- agregó Howard.

-Pero ya sabes lo que se decía sobre él…-dijo Arthur esperando a que Peter contestara.

-No fue eso- se limitó a decir Peter a sabiendas de que el propio Dumbledore le había prohibido hablar sobre la poción.

-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Anne con su altivo tono de voz.

-No lo sé- repitió Peter- Pero les aseguro que Snape no es de confianza.

-Pero James dice…

-¡El juicio de James está mal!- gritó Peter furioso-¡No podemos confiar en él! ¡Es malo!

-Tienes razón, un Slytherin es un Slytherin- dijo Anne.

-Cierto- Severus entró al vestidor cuando la conversación se ponía interesante. Comenzó a hablar sin intentar defenderse- no pueden confiar en mí.

Los cinco chicos se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-Pero conocen a Potter y saben que no haría algo malo contra sus amigos. No confíen en mí, confíen en él.

-No me convences- Anne se le acercó amenazante.

-Puede ser- le contestó Severus con seriedad- no les debo nada a ustedes y no tengo razón para ser su amigo. Aun así pienso jugar lo mejor que pueda para Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin son mis amigos, quiera o no. Jamás los traicionaría.

La honestidad que transmitieron sus palabras dejó en silencio a Anne (a parte de James, no había nadie que la encarara). Snape seguía pareciendo frío y con poco tacto, pero ya no parecía tan malo.

-A lo mejor hay que conocerlo más- terminó por decir Howard.

-A lo mejor- aprobó Anne.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Peter salió muy frustrado, mientras otros comenzaban a confiar en Snape, él no paraba de odiarle. Se sentía traicionado y cada ve más alejado de lo que conocía.

-¿Qué hace que los enemigos se vuelvan amigos?- Malfoy le salió al paso con una sonrisa maléfica- A lo mejor tú sabes la respuesta- le extendió la mano a Peter en señal de saludo.

Peter no lo dudó mucho, le saludó y lo siguió. Él no sentía una verdadera amistad por James y los demás, simplemente estaba con ellos por se los mejores.

Y a lo mejor era el momento de buscar nuevos horizontes…


	11. Chapter 11

_Free talk_

_El retorno de la fangirl_

_(Suena la marcha imperial de fondo) muajajajajaja hola chicos y chicas he vuelto!!!!_

_Sep, después de algún tiempo (meses diría yo) he regresado con este intento de fanfic, el cual espero avanzar mucho durante las vacaciones…_

_Hagamos un resumen de capítulos anteriores: como recordaran Snape ha sido condenado a una extraña relación con los merodeadores debido a un poción de amor misteriosa y en pocos meses su vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados. Ha sido atacado por un hombre lobo, le han llevado serenata, lo han humillado en público con descaradas acusaciones, se ha besuqueado con potter a medianoche y hasta descubrió que Sirius Black sí tiene cerebro y es humano; además de tener unos buenos amigos (quiera o no)._

_La vez pasado una brillante actuación de Potter frente al director y los jefes de casa ha llevado a Snape a participar "voluntariamente" con el equipo de Gryffindor, provocado nuevas enemistades._

_Vean el desenlace de Severus como buscador de Gryffindor (n_n y no olviden enviar reviews)_

_Y para ir adelantando, las próximas semanas les traeré un nuevo especial y dos capítulos más relacionados con la navidad. Además de una nueva dinámica en la que les invito a participar, pero para promocionarla, les traigo a los muchachos:_

_Snape: Noooo! Esto es imposible!!!!_

_Sirius: porqué tanto escándalo snivellus?!_

_Snape: mira!!! (le tiende una hoja)_

_Sirius: Qué?!!! Es imposible!!!!_

_Remus: n_n q les pasa chicos?_

_Severus y Sirius: mira!! (le tiende la hoja)_

_Remus: mmm, q tiene? Me parece una idea muy buena._

_Severus: ¬¬ estas loco o que?_

_Sirius: ¬¬* si, esas locas podrían hacernos cualquier cosa._

_Remus: n_n no sean así, las lectoras no son ningunas locas. Y me parece bueno que puedan aportar ideas._

_James: hola chicos! Ya oyeron la buena nueva?_

_Sirius y Severus: ¬¬* si!_

_James: que emoción! Ojalá pidan mucho JamesxSeverus._

_Sirius y Severus: ¬¬*…_

_Remus: (que te den james!) n_n* pues no creo q pidan nada, si nadie les dice de q se trata._

_James: De eso me encargo (pone pose y voz sexy) hermosas lectoras, se les convoca…_

_Sirius y Severus: no les digas!!!_

_James: (ignorando) se les convoca a participar en los nuevos extras interactivos. Ustedes escogen la pareja (cualquiera) y la situación y la autora escribe un pequeño extra (no mas de una o dos páginas de Word). Así q chicas, a participar!!! No se limiten (n_n y recuerden a su servidor al pedir sus extras)._

_Sirius y Severus: nooooooooooooooooooooo!_

**Tan estúpido para confiar en ti**

_¡Snivellus se va a enterar!_, a Sirius le entraban un montón de ganas de vociferar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo si se daba ese gusto, la capa de invisibilidad perdería todo sentido.

-"Sangre limpia"- susurró para la puerta de la casa de Slytherin. Entró con mucho cuidado, ninguna precaución estaba de más en territorio enemigo, además, si quería vengarse de Snape tendría que sorprenderlo.

Al entrar Sirius se quitó la capa de inmediato, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al encontrar la habitación totalmente vacía.

-Ese Snivellus…-en la voz de Sirius se escuchaba el enfado y la frustración. Había pensado en todo lo que le diría a Snape por haberlo dejado tirado en el entrenamiento. "_Ese idiota no se da cuenta del esfuerzo que estoy haciendo por entrenarlo, malagradecido"_, se quejó internamente mientras daba un par de patadas a la cama- ¿Ahora qué?- se dijo malhumorado, al parecer le tocaba esperar al grasiento ese.

Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó como si aquel lugar fuera su propio cuarto, aunque no era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de Snape, si era la primera que tenía tiempo de observarla con detenimiento.

Una cama mullida, un orden terriblemente compulsivo por todos lados, libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista (posiblemente hurtados de la biblioteca) y un frío de los mil demonios fueron las primeras impresiones que tuvo Sirius acerca de los dominios de aquel que le robaba el sueño (quisiera admitirlo o no).

La curiosidad de Sirius no quedó ahí, se levantó rumbo a un espejo; de repente se imaginó a Snape observándose todos los días, creyendo cada ofensa que le había dicho sobre su aspecto.

_Culpa._

Sacudió su cabeza, estiró su mano hacia una vieja cómoda. Sobre ella no había más que un cepillo con uno cuantos cabellos negros incrustados y un par productos muggles que parecían tener algún uso cosmético.

Sirius buscó por todos los medios evitar creer que la presencia de aquellas cosas no era más que el resultado del deseo de Snape por evitar las burlas que solían hacer, y no quería pensar en ello porque sino tendría que aceptar que Severus Snape no era la fría serpiente que el quería creer, sino un chico indefenso que no tenía amigos y era acosado por abusivos.

_¿Pero ya lo sabías, no?_, se escuchó decir desde el fondo de su corazón. Un error lo había llevado a él y a sus amigos a entablar una especie de relación muy cercana a la amistad; y sin querer, Severus se había revelado como una persona de buenos sentimientos.

Severus resultaba mejor persona que él y negarlo sólo para evitar aceptar sus sentimientos a estas alturas era ridículo, aun así continuaba luchando contra sí mismo, provocaba peleas sin sentido con Snape para mantener la distancia.

Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, su discusión anterior perdía sentido, en lugar de reclamos le debía una disculpa. Snape estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlos, a pesar de que aquello podía causarle terribles problemas.

Él no les debía nada, aun así estaba con ellos.

_Como un verdadero amigo…_

-Soy un idiota- se dijo, _no sólo por pelear con él, sino por intentar hacerle esa broma._

Regresó a la cama y se acostó sin importarle revolver las sábanas y mantas. Una vez más Sirius Black quería ser como James o Remus, quería acercarse a Severus, saber sus gustos, entender lo que significaba cada cosa en esa habitación.

-Severus…-dijo entre suspiros mientras su cara colgaba por un extremo de la cama. En ese momento algo llamó su atención: un libro, no menos desagradable de los que se hallaban en la mansión Black, sobresalía por debajo de la cama.

El chico no contuvo la curiosidad y de inmediato lo tomó, aquel era un manual para la creación y uso de inferis. No se sorprendió demasiado, no por creer en esos viejos rumores, sino porque estaba más ocupado dándose cuenta que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el dueño de la habitación.

Pensaba indagar más sobre los secretos de Severus, pero voces del exterior apenas si lo alertaron para ocultarse bajo la capa antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Ya deja de seguirme- reclamaba Severus en tono molesto.

-Lo haré en cuanto me escuches- contestó Lucius entrando a la habitación sin invitación- creo que tengo el mismo derecho al beneficio de la duda que esos Gryffindors- soltó el joven recibiendo un gruñido de Severus, así que se permitió continuar- entonces, Severus…

-No Malfoy, es como la décima vez que te digo- el joven guardó distancia con el rubio mientras le regalaba sus mejores miradas de desprecio- no voy a dejar el puesto de buscador de Gryffindor.

-Venga, que no me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto su amigo, aquí hay gato encerrado.

-Es una lástima que no puedas ver que la solución es tan obvia- una ojeada rápida a su habitación le hizo darse cuenta que no estaban solos- Ellos son mis amigos, por el contrario, tú no eres uno de ellos.

-Situación que no es la primera vez que te he ofrecido a cambiar- Lucius se acercaba más y más a Severus, casi dejándolo atrapado entre la pared y él- Tú eres un Slytherin Severus.

-¿Y un mestizo, no?- siseó, se pegaba lo más que podía a la pared.

Lucius sonrió con un aire de gentileza, luego pegó sus manos en la pared, impidiendo que Severus pudiese escapar. Por otro lado, Sirius veía todo atentamente, estaba furioso por el proceder de Malfoy, pero esperó un poco antes de lanzarse contra él y arrancarle la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero tú eres más Slytherin que muchos sangres limpia de esta casa.

-No soy cómo ustedes.

-No, no lo eres, ya te lo he dicho eres mejor- acercó su cara- al igual que yo, buscas la perfección, buscas lo mismo que yo.

-Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que busco?- Severus intentaba no sonar intimidado, aunque con las siguientes palabras de Lucius perdería toda la confianza.

-Poder- la voz de Lucius cobró un tono extrañamente seductor- y no lo puedes negar; no sólo es en la escuela, te he visto con esos libros oscuros. Severus no quiero ser tu enemigo, quiero ofrecerte esa grandeza que tanto anhelas, incluso podría llevarte con…

-¡Ya de dije que no me interesa!- gritó empujándolo- ¡No soy igual que tú!

-Te engañas a ti mismo- Lucius sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a la puerta- el sombrero no se equivocó, eres un slytherin y jamás podrás encajar con los gryffindor.

Severus estaba confundido y molesto. Lucius tenía razón, pero una parte de él quería que estuviera equivocado.

-Black, sé que estas ahí- soltó Severus con una fría voz- crees que soy idiota para no darme cuenta que alguien ha estado fisgoneando en mi habitación. Sé que eres tú porque eres el único capaz de oír una conversación ajena. Lárgate ahora, no tengo humor para escuchar tus reclamos.

Sirius ni siquiera se atrevió a descubrirse, salió rápido, le costaba trabajo entender lo que había visto.

Sólo de algo estaba seguro, Lucius Malfoy no tenía razón.

A Severus le hubiera gustado escuchar tanto eso de la misma forma que Sirius hubiera deseado decírselo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Querido admiradores y amigos, sé que esta semana todos ustedes han dado lo mejor de sí y que ninguno ha perdido las esperanzas a pesar de que todo esta en nuestra contra y posiblemente perdamos patéticamente…!

-Potter, ¿Quieres animarnos o desanimarnos?- vociferó Snape, quien ya estaba bastante aburrido de la palabrería del chico.

-Si James, creo que lo mejor será pasar al grano- apoyó Remus.

James tosió un poco, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un enorme pergamino blanco que se quedó flotando, dando la impresión de ser una pantalla de cine.

-¿Qué rayos es eso Moony?- preguntó discretamente Sirius.

-Creo que es una especie de estrategia secreta. Estuvo trabajando en ella toda la noche- ambos chicos miraron a James, que en ese momento traía una sonrisa medio maniaca.

-Ah, por eso nos trajo a la sala de los menesteres.

-Con lo que ha pasado últimamente y conociendo bien al equipo de Slytherin es muy sencillo deducir cual será su objetivo principal durante el partido. A parte de intentar darnos una paliza…

Mientras decía eso, en el pergamino empezaron a aparecer unos monitos volando en un intento de escobas, que no eran más que otros palitos mal dibujados, para denotar que era el equipo de Slytherin, James se había encargado de colorearlos de verde.

El equipo de Gryffindor estaba absorto por la idea, tal vez aquel golpe sí había afectado la razón de Potter.

-¿Qué cosas son esas?- bramó Severus

-Shhh, no interrumpas- dijo james, a la vez que aparecía otro monito en escena, esta vez simulando ser Snape, el cual a diferencia de los otros estaba coloreado de rojo, unos pequeños rayones que simulaban su cabello y en su cara una enorme sonrisa- el objetivo de Slytherin será Severus- dicho eso, el montón de monitos verdes atacaron al monito rojo hasta que cayó de su escoba- tenemos que hacer esto rápido e indoloro. Por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por los puntos con los que contamos, sólo de ganar el partido.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Anne aun mirando la animación extrañada

-Severus debe encontrar la snicht en el mínimo de tiempo mientras los golpeadores le cubren las espaldas.

-¿Y si los de Slytherin se imaginan que trataran de proteger a Severus y cambian su estrategia?- dijo Remus

-¿O si se confían en que Snivellus es un inútil para el Quiddicht?- preguntó Sirius ganándose una mirada de rencor de Severus.

-Malfoy no es tonto, estoy seguro de que sabe que no sólo puse a Severus por su linda cara- algunas risitas sonaron- así que lo tomará muy enserio. En todo caso de que no lo ataquen a él…

-Significará que Snape nos traicionó- dijo Peter de muy mala gana.

-¡Es verdad!- secundó Anne sin darle tiempo a Severus de defenderse.

Un largo silencio incómodo, a Severus se le hubiera hecho fácil sacar su varita e hechizarlos por haber sugerido aquello, sin embargo, Remus y James salieron en su defensa.

-¡Peleando no llegaremos a ningún lado! Escuchen, si algo llega a cambiar esto es lo que haremos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Severus estaba muy nervioso, cinco minutos más y tendría que salir al campo, ya todos estaban afuera, pero él seguía adentro, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Por fin cumplía su sueño de jugar y tal vez ese sería el último día de su vida, porque si Gryffindor ganaba de seguro Slytherin lo mataba. Confiar en las promesas de Malfoy no era una opción.

-¿Nervioso?- la voz de Potter lo sacó de su ensueño.

-¿Qué no ibas a ser el narrador del partido?

-Si, pero antes quería venir a darte el beso de la buena suerte- se le acercó a la vez que intentaba darle un beso.

-¡Vete al diablo Potter!- se limitó a decir.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, eres un gran jugador- James se sentó en una de las bancas, invitando con su mano a que Snape lo acompañara- Ven, no te voy a violar cinco minutos antes de partido- rió mientras Severus se ponía tojo.

-Gracias- James tenía la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo.

-¿Porqué me las das Potter? Que yo recuerde he sido obligado a participar en esta estupidez- le regresó de mala manera.

-Y pudiste acusarme.

-No soy de esa clase de gente.

-Lo sé- volvió a sonreírle, rozó su mano para llamar su atención y quedar de frente con su bella mirada negra.

Severus se sentía abochornado, Potter sabía como remover miles de sentimientos a la vez en su ser; no apartó su mano, a pesar de que tuvo que alejar su mirada.

-También debo agradecerles, siempre quise jugar Quiddicht.

-Entonces estamos a mano.

-Sí…-la cercanía de Potter le gustaba tanto.

-Sabes Severus, estoy seguro que el sombrero se equivocó. Tú debiste ser un Gryffindor.

-¿Idiota y arrogante?- se burló.

-No, valiente y de buen corazón- James tomó su rostro y con ternura depositó un beso en su frente- buena suerte- salió de la tienda por la parte trasera.

Severus sintió algo cálido en su corazón.

Fuera de la tienda, Sirius había escuchado las mismas palabras que él hubiera querido decir, pero no había tenido el valor. Sintió tristeza y envidia, cada vez estaba más lejos de Severus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Bienvenidos al clásico favorito de Howarts!- gritó Potter con energía- ¡Los fabulosos y sexys Gryffindor contra los malvados Slytherin!

-¡Potter!- el clásico regaño de Mcgonagall nunca podía faltar, era una locura lidiar con cada chico que quería hacerse en chistoso frente al micrófono y definitivamente era mala idea darle a James Potter ese poder.

Haciendo oídos sordos James siguió:

-¡En esta ocasión tenemos un cambio en la alineación debido a que su servidor se ha lastimado, como buscador de Gryffindor tenemos a Severus Snape! ¡Severus, aquí, mira, te amo!- sus palabras fueron acompañadas por abucheos, la mirada fulminante de Mcgonagall, la cara de resignación de Remus, sin mencionar que en el campo Severus casi se tropieza.

En cuanto las pelotas estuvieron en juego y la pequeña snicht se perdió en el suelo, Gryffindor puso en práctica el plan de proteger a Severus. Para desgracia de Severus y enfado de James, todo salió como menos esperaba: el equipo de Slytherin actuaba como si Severus no existiera, atacando a diestra y siniestra al resto del equipo.

-James…-la voz de Remus sonada demasiado preocupada y James parecía estar concentrado en descifrar el plan de Lucius.

Mientras tanto, la poca confianza que tenía el equipo en Severus estaba desapareciendo, Peter y Anne había dejado botado a Severus y a Sirius.

-¡Oigan ustedes!- llamó James a Anne y a Peter aprovechando el micrófono- ¡No se separen de Severus!

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿No es obvio? Tratan de distraerlos y haciendo que desconfíen de mí. Mira a Lucius, no se a movido, esta esperando a que encuentre la snicht, luego vendrán todos por mí.

-Snape…-Slytherin estaba jugando terriblemente sucio, y al profesor Slughorn parecía importarle poco.

-Ve a ayudarlos- dijo Severus a Sirius.

-¡No! Ellos te buscan a ti.

-Puedo apañármelas solo- Severus se alejó con rapidez de Black, no iba a perder ese juego.

Sirius optó por ayudar al equipo, a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en Severus.

El tiempo pasaba y la desesperación comenzó a aparecer, no podía concentrarse, pero no se iba a rendir…

_¡Ahí esta!_, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la pequeña pelotita se presentó ante sus ojos, voló tras ella y tal como lo había previsto, Malfoy lo siguió. Aunque no todo había sido como lo esperaba, pues sólo era el rubio era quien la seguía.

No había tiempo de pesar en las artimañas de Slytherin, tenía que llegar a la snicht antes que Malfoy. Poco a poco perdía terreno con su rival hasta quedar a la par, ahora ambos tenían la misma posibilidad de tomar la snicht.

Un movimiento lo definiría todo.

En aquel momento Severus realizó algo que en otra ocasiones hubiera considerado demasiado peligroso, sin medir las consecuencias, levantó un poco el cuerpo y tomando el mayor impulso posible se lanzó de la escoba para atrapar la pelotita doraba.

Puntos a favor en el plan de Severus: la snicht era suya.

Puntos en contra: iba directo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

No pudo alcanzar su escoba, así que despidiéndose de la vida cerró sus ojos y espero a que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo.

_Tuve una buena vida._

_Dios, a quien engaño. Primera vez que algo bueno por otros y la vida me lo paga así._

A Severus le empezaba extrañar no sentir el impacto contra el piso. Abrió los ojos justo para encontrarse con un raro milagro.

-¡Eso ha sido peligroso!

Acababa de rescatarlo quien menos esperaba, Lucius Malfoy lo sostenía de la túnica.

-¡Estas loco!

-Creo que sí…

El juego había concluido de manera extraña, todos corrieron hacia Severus, este les enseñó la pequeña snicht.

-¡Eres un genio Severus!- Sirius estaba tan feliz, no sólo por ganar el juego, sino porque Severus no se había partido la cabeza, que no dudó en lanzarse sobre él a besos.

En definitiva aquello superaba al rescate de Lucius.

Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y de cómo todos lo miraban como un resorte se apartó, cambió su alegre voz por una sería.

-Bien hecho Snivellus.

Sin contar con Peter, todo el equipo estaba complacido, en especial James que también saltó sobre él con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Bájate Potter!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ah, Severus, pensé que estarías celebrando con los Gryffindor- Lucius estaba cómodamente leyendo en la sala común, como si el juego no le hubiera afectado.

-Ya tuve demasiado de Gryffindor hoy…-dijo y se sentó en un sillón desocupado- estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir.

-Buen juego- Lucius regresó a su lectura.

-Quería darte las gracias por evitar que terminara mis días en el campo de Quiddicht…

-Eso es muy melodramático- el rubio no dejó su libro.

-Cierto, aun así, gracias Malfoy- Severus se dispuso ir a descansar, entonces Lucius se le acercó.

-Te dije que quería que fuéramos amigos y dime Lucius.

_Hay que darles a todos el beneficio de la duda._

-Lucius, bien, gracias…buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Lucius había perdido el partido pero había ganado algo que había estado buscando desde hace mucho, la confianza de Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Preludio a navidad**_

-Ore, buenos días.

-¡Al, qué bueno que te veo, necesitaba decirte algo!

-Dime Ore.

-Me tomaré unos días estas vacaciones, sólo quería avisarte que estaré de regreso hasta el primero.

-Me parece bien, pero creo que no es todo lo que tienes que decirme, ¿Verdad?

-Al viejo Albus nunca se le pasa una.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

-Cierto, quería hablarte de los muchachos. No es que crea que la han estado pasando mal, pero quería saber hasta cuando dejarás este experimento. Una relación nacida de la magia…no creo que termine bien.

-En lugar de magia prefiero decir que sólo les damos un empujoncito. Y el cómo termine todo depende ellos, estoy seguro que tomarán las decisiones correctas, son buenos chicos.

-Y yo espero que no te equivoque Al.

-Espero lo mismo Ore, mientras tanto, te pido que me guardes un poco más de tiempo ese libro.

-Lo haré Albus…

-Y si se puede, me gustaría que no olvidarás traerle un buen regalo a tu viejo amigo. En América venden ricos dulces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Unos ojos grises le observaban atentamente, eran brillantes y alegres, casi parecidos a los ojos de Potter justo antes de realizar alguna travesura.

-¿Qué sentido tiene una habitación para mí sólo, si cualquier loco siempre se las apaña para meterse?- contestó, ocultándose más bajo las mantas.

-Buenos días ante todo, Severus- sonrió Lucius- me alegra saber que estas lleno de alegría desde muy temprano.

-Déjame en paz Lucius- Severus se sentía mal, tenía fiebre y su nariz escurría a mares, no quería ninguna visita de ningún tipo, sin embargo, Lucius tenía ganas de una larga y amena charla, quisiera o no el moreno- son vacaciones y quiero dormir.

-¿A las once de la mañana? Pensé que eras madrugador- Severus no contestó con su nueva voz gangosa, Lucius aprovechó para acomodarse sobre la cama, entonces sí que Severus respondió. Se levantó, descubriendo su terrible aspecto, tenía ojeras, su cabello enmarañado y más grasoso que nunca, su nariz estaba roja y para finalizar, su piel había adquirido un alegre tono grisáceo. Lucius echó a reír- ¡Hoy luces genial!

-Cállate- sentenció intentando sonar amenazador, al mismo tiempo, invocó mas pañuelos que necesitaba con urgencia- Sí sólo viene a burlarte…

-¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy?- mirada incrédula por parte de Severus- vengo a despedirme.

-Pues que ya lo has hecho vete, nos vemos en Enero, adiós- quiso volver a conciliar el sueño después de que Lucius se fuera, pero su amigo no le hizo el mínimo caso, al contrario, consideró aquel momento perfecto para recostarse a su lado.

-Y dime Severus, ¿Ya planeaste que harás estas vacaciones?- preguntó con tono sugerente.

Un estornudo y otro pañuelo usado, aquellos eran los momentos en que agradecía profundamente ser medio muggle. Dejó que Lucius continuara hablando.

-Ya sabes, con casi todo el colegio fuera- tomó un pañuelo de la caja de Severus para examinarlo- la escuela estará a su completa disposición.

-Si te refieres a mí y a esos tres dolores de cabeza Gryffindors, olvídalo, planeo permanecer todas las vacaciones en mi habitación- le quitó el pañuelo a Lucius, necesitaba más.

Lucius rodó los ojos, era evidente que Severus no había pillado la indirecta.

-Pero Severus- volvió al tono sugerente- tendrán toda la escuela para hacer lo que QUIERAN, cualquier cosa, ¿No te gustaría?

-_Accio pañuelos_. No, esos tres me vuelven loco.

Suspiró indignado, Severus era listo, porqué no podía entender. Tampoco podía ser tan inocente, si lo había visto escaparse con Potter a media noche. Tendría que ir al grano.

-Cuando me refiero a hacer "lo que quieran", entiendes que me refiero a follar, específicamente a que tú y alguno (o todos) de esos Gryffindors lo hagan, ¿no?

Severus quiso culpar a la fiebre por tener alucinaciones, Lucius no podía ver dicho follar y luego sumarle a esa idea la imagen de él y la de sus dolores de cabeza haciendo dicha acción. No, eso no pudo ver pasado.

-¿Perdón?- le dio una nueva oportunidad a su cerebro de captar correctamente la idea.

Severus empezó a dudar de los medicamento de Madam Pomfrey cuando Lucius Malfoy comenzó a carcajearse libremente hasta tal grado que su piel blanco comenzó a tornarse roja; además, su cerebro actuaba tan lento que no lograba comprender que parte de él estaba incluida en el chiste.

-¡No lo…puedo- aun reía, las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos- creer!- trató de contenerse para continuar- si todo el colegio sabe que tú te traes algo con alguno de ellos (o con todos). Si hasta Longbottom ha hecho apuestas sobre ustedes y ese Lovegood no ha dejado de decir que ustedes son una pareja moderna.

Su mente aletargada por fin entendía, el color rojo de su nariz se extendió por toda su cara y de ello no podía culpar a la fiebre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No me que no te habías dado cuenta, yo pensé que el volverte Gryffindor honorario te había puesto las cosas en claro.

-¡Pero todo eso es mentira!- Severus sabía muy bien de los rumores, pero no se esperaba que la gente se los tomara tan enserio. _¿Quién podría creerse lo de la orgía en el bosque prohibido?_

Lucius dejó de reír y miró fijamente al chico.

-¿No me vas a decir que no te gusta ninguno?

-¡No!- dijo sin dudarlo.

-Pero se note que su amistad es más que eso; a mi no se me olvida lo del Caldero Chorreante, ni lo de la fiesta de Halloween, ni los arrumacos que a cada rato te das con Potter o Lupin.

_Merlín, si hay quien se cree lo que dice Potter, y yo que pensé que Lucius era listo._

-¡Sólo somos amigos!- mintió descaradamente, pero Lucius sería la última persona a quien le contaría lo de la poción.

-¿Ni siquiera fantaseas con ellos?

-¡No, como se te ocurre!- _¿Qué tiene en la cabeza Lucius?_- Espera, no me digas que tú…

-¿Qué tiene?- le adivinó el pensamiento y contestó con toda calma- serán Gryffindors, pero no dejan de ser atractivos- Severus ya no sabía ni que decir, se sonó la nariz para hacer tiempo, igual Lucius se aburría y se iba- Ahora me vas a decir que tampoco te gustan los hombres, a lo mejor te gusta esa sangre sucia de Evans.

Golpe bajo, el cerebro de Severus volvió a desconectarse, de su boca solamente lograron salir balbuceos que le dieron tiempo al rubio de asestar otro golpe contra él.

-¡Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba, Severus! Todo este tiempo te la has pasado "jugueteando", y no lo niegues, con esos tres y ni siquiera te habías detenido a pensar en todo lo que significa- Lucius volvió a carcajearse mientras Severus trataba de recoger su pobre honor hecho trizas.

-¡No me gustan!

-¿Las mujeres?

-¡Sí!... ¡No! Digo, no me gusta Lily- había metido la pata hasta el fondo- ¡Tampoco me gustan esos tres!

-Pero, ¿Te gustan los hombres?

-¡Sí!- cada palabra lo hundía más, prefirió rendirse y volver a ocultarse bajo las mantas- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

-¡No hasta que admitas que fantaseas con Potter y compañía!- lo destapó a la fuerza, sin embargo, ya no pudo seguir molestando, pues la puerta estaba abierta y una niña rubia los miraba apenada.

-Este…-la voz de la chica casi no se escuchaba- Lucius, el profesor Slughorn te está buscando.

-Gracias Narcissa- contestó Lucius dejando en paz a Severus- dile que ya voy.

-Sí…-antes de irse, la joven le dirigió una tímida miraba a Severus y después se retiró. Aquella miradita no pasó de estar percibida para Lucius.

-Por ahora te has salvado Severus, pero no creas que se me va a olvidar esto- sonrió al decir su amenaza- Ya debo irme…vaya, para ser un chico tan huraño creo que le gustas a mucha gente.

Severus no entendió el comentario, ni quería saber su significado, por ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Su cuerpo ardía, quería lanzar todas sus mantas lejos y sentir la frescura de su habitación, pero los terribles escalofríos apenas le permitían moverse. Todo le daba vueltas. Necesitaba un poco de agua__, cuando estiró su mano hasta la mesa, se encontró con una figura parada frente a él._

_-Sé útil Remus y dame agua- pidió mientras el joven no dejaba de observarle, no con esa dulce miraba que lo caracterizaba, sino con una cargada de deseo._

_-¿Remus?_

_-Conozco una mejor manera de de calmar tu calor- se acercó y de inmediato la lengua de Remus invadió la boca de Severus, este no pudo reaccionar ante el beso desesperado, tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando sus mantas salieron volando y una ola de caricias inundó su cuerpo. Las manos de Remus eran hielos que le causaban un alivio temporal._

_-Remus…ah, detente…-jadeó, su fuerza no era suficiente para separarlo._

_-Pero te gusta- decía entre besos, caricias y mordidas- deseas esto._

_-Ahhh, no…por favor- jadeó de nuevo._

_Remus no le hizo caso, subió sobre dejándole nulas posibilidades de escapa._

_-Deseas que te toquemos, que te besemos, que te amemos…-arrancó su ropa._

_-No…yo…yo no quiero…yo no los deseos- no podía evitar que los jadeos escaparan de su boca._

_-Mientes…_

-Severus- Lily sacudió delicadamente a su amigo, parecía muy agitado.

-¡Yo no los deseo!- despertó de golpe, aun las caricias de Remus estaban latentes en su cuerpo- Ah, Lily…-esperaba que ella no lo hubiera escuchado ¿Porqué todo mundo podía meterse a su cuarto?

-¿Estas bien?- la chica acercó su mano a su frente muy preocupada.

-Sí, parece que…solo fue una pesadilla- _Una pesadilla muy caliente_.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- la chica se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole una charola de comida.

-No tengo hambre- apartó la comida- Por cierto, ¿Cómo entraste?

-Es más fácil entrar al territorio Slytherin cuando todos estas de vacaciones- insistió con la comida.

-Gracias por venir- intentó comer, aunque lo hizo lo más lentamente-pensé que te había ido a casa.

-Este año es el de los TIMOS, aprovecharé estas vacaciones para estudiar. Les envié una carta a mis padres para explicarles, apuesto a que Petunia estará muy feliz- dijo la chica con pena.

Severus sabía muy bien que la igual que su padre, la hermana de Lily odiaba la magia, aunque en el fondo sólo le guardaba envidia.

-No digas eso…

-Es verdad- quería llorar, le dolía tanto el desprecio de su hermana- ¿Tú no te quedaste a estudiar, verdad?

-Sabes que nunca voy a casa en Navidad.

-Deberías escribirles una carta a tus padres.

-¿Para qué? De seguro mi padre la romperá y mi madre…ella no tendría el valor para contradecirlo- el corazón de Severus también se quebraba- ¿Tus padres no la han visto?- la chica negó- ya veo…

-Pero te prometo que les preguntaré en mi próxima carta- intentó animarle.

-Gracias…-sonrió débilmente, pensar en su madre le provocaba una mezcla de dolor y alegría, a diferencia del recuerdo de su padre, que solamente le provocaba un inmenso odio.

Lily puso sus manos sobre las suyas, Severus era casi como su hermano.

Unos nuevos visitantes llegaban a la habitación de Severus a tiempo para encontrarse con la cálida escena.

-¡Seeevy!- gritó James alegremente y cuando se fijó como Lily tocaba al moreno, todo su buen humor se esfumó. Sobre su cabeza portaba una especie de muérdago, mejor conocido como "muérdago besucón", un pequeño artefacto que el joven había comprado con el fin de forzar a Severus a besarlo.

Sirius iba atrás de James, él tampoco veía con buenos ojos a Lily; para alejar a la chica cada quien tomó medidas diferentes para llamar la atención de Severus.

-¡Severus!- saltó a su cama, empezó a besarlo.

-¡Hey Snivellus! ¿Estabas ligando con Evans?- Lily frunció el ceño.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada- dijo Lily encarando a Black.

-Ella es mi amiga- secundó Severus cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de Potter.

-¡Claro padfoot!- James se acomodó de la misma forma que anteriormente había hecho Lucius- Evans está muy fea para salir con Severus- Lily enrojeció de furia y Severus quiso decir algo, pero Black lo interrumpió.

-¿Seguro? Harían buena pareja, con esa pinta que se carga Snivellus no creo que pueda tener un mejor partido- Black tampoco iba a perder oportunidad de burlarse de Snape.

Lily no lo soportó más, Black y Potter recibieron unas buenas cachetadas por parte de la joven, que salió de la habitación dardo un portazo.

-¡Y yo pensé que habían cambiado!

Snape no tenía mejor pinta, tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, _¿Porqué tenían que comportarse como unos idiotas, de Black lo creía, pero de Potter?_

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos- susurró seductoramente James.

-James, ¿No te olvidas de algo?- Sirius se cruzó de brazos con enfado.

-Claro, cierra la puerta al salir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_No se dio cuenta en que momento había abandonado la cama, estaba frente a la venta observando como la nieve cubría el castillo._

_Cerró los ojos, la fiebre no lo dejaba pensar bien, una sensación de ser observado lo invadió._

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Black y Potter le sonreían desde su cama, para el fría que hacía llevaban muy poco ropa- Demonios, esto es otra alucinación._

_-Dirás otro sueño- Potter se levantó, aflojó su corbata y con lentitud desabrochó su camisa._

_-O fantasía- agregó Black, repitiendo los pasos de Potter._

_-¿Qué planean?- les miró receloso, temía que aquello fuera peor que con Remus._

_-Nada que tú no hayas deseado antes- Potter se acercó a Black, terminó de desabrochar su camisa y empezó a besar su pecho y boca._

_-¡Yo no deseo esto!- estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira, pero al igual que Remus, aquellos chicos no le hicieron caso. Black y Potter comenzaron a besarse, a tocarse mutuamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; la escena comenzaba a descolocar a Severus, en especial cuando Black tumbó a Potter sobre la cama con un extraño salvajismo que logró arrancar de Potter un gemido._

_Le quitó los pantalones de la mismo formar, la erección de Potter estaba a la vista y la boca de Black se acercaba velozmente, entonces Severus gimió, aquello despertaba en él cosas que le aterraban._

_Los chicos lo notaron, Black dejó a Potter y se lanzó tras él. Usó la misma fiereza que con Potter. _

_-¡Suéltame!- pidió a pesar de que su cuerpo la pasaba muy bien._

_-Admite que quieres eso- Black no se limitó y sus manos encontraron un camino fácil hasta la entrepierna de Severus._

_-¡No!- aguantó el gemido, no iba admitir que le gustaba el toque de Black._

_-¡Mentira!- lo empujó con fuerza hasta la pared- ¡No puedes negarlo por siempre!_

_-¡¿Y qué ganaría con ello?! Después de todo, nada es verdad, jamás me corresponderían- trataba de apartarlo, pero su cuerpo era sólo obediente al toque del Gryffindor._

_-¿Entonces lo admites?_

_-¡No, yo los odio, los odio por obligarme a quererlos!_

Sirius tenía rato observando a Severus, parecía tener un sueño muy agitado, aun así no se atrevía a despertarlo o siquiera a moverse de su asiento. Desde hace un rato el ambiente estaba tenso entre él y James, a quien tampoco había dejado de ver con rencor, la escena del día del partido aun no se borraba.

James era casi su hermano, pero eso no evitaba que le envidiara por estar más cerca de Severus.

James no había dejado de suspirar y mirar con cariño a Severus, estaba tan cerca de su rostro que casi podía besarlo, de hecho eso era el plan, ahora que estaba dormido se acercaría a él y el "muérdago besucón" lo pegaría a él y solamente hasta que se besaran lograría separarse. Esta vez Severus no podría escapar.

Sirius notó que su amigo planeaba algo, así que cuando quiso romper la distancia con Snape, lo detuvo.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Nada- James lo tenía claro, aunque Sirius fuera su amigo también era su rival de amores.

-Ni se te ocurra usar esa cosa- señaló el muérdago en su cabeza.

-¿Te pone celoso que bese a Severus?- dijo con malicia.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-No lo niegues- esta vez James no se burlaba, en su voz había un tono retador y agresivo- es evidente que te gusta Severus.

-¡Esta bien, si me gusta!- estalló- ¡Y no voy a permitir que lo beses de nuevo!

-¿Y qué planeas hacer? No creo que puedas conquistarlo, si él te odia.

-Puede ser, pero aun puedo hacer esto- y la pelea entre James y Sirius empezó: golpes, maldiciones por todas partes. Al final calleron al suelo haciendo tal escándalo que despertaron a Severus.

Para desagrado de Severus, el despertar fue peor que el sueño, bajo su cama Potter yacía bajo Black en una posición bastante sugerente.

-¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!

James quiso moverse, pero el hechizó del muérdago se lo impidió.

_¿Y quién decía que los sueños no se hacen realidad?_, pensó irónicamente,

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_-Merlin, ¿Qué no puedo tener sueños normales?_

_-Nop- sonrió Potter._

_-¿Ahora que cosa pervertida vas a hacer, tal vez un trío?- dijo Severus muy molesto._

_-Pues si tú quieres- se acercó a él. No estaban en su habitación, sino en medio del gran salón._

_-No gracias- mantuvo la distancia- ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_-Nada- fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, Severus lo imitó- De hecho, tú quieres algo de mí, sino no me alucinarías._

_-¿Y Qué podría querer?_

_-No sé, tú dímelo._

_Severus reflexionó, casi estaba seguro que aquello sueños eran culpa de Lucius y sus pervertidas ideas._

_-Lucius no se equivocaba- dijo James de repente- admite que tenía razón._

_-Un poco…-se limitó a decir, su mente ya no estaba nublada por la fiebre y una sensación de alivio lo rodeaba._

_-¿Qué te gusta?_

_-Sé que me gusta…_

_-Entonces la pregunta es ¿Quién te gusta?_

_-Sí…pero no quiero saberlo, porque al final terminaré lastimado._

_-¿Soñabas con nosotros antes?_

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si cada maldito día estaba presentes para fastidiarme._

_-¿Y qué soñabas?_

_-¡Detén esto Potter! _

_-No lo hago por gusto, son las preguntas que tú mismo te haces._

_-¡No sirven de nada!_

Despertó, se sentía mucho mejor que antes y ya sin la fiebre estaba seguro que las alucinaciones habían terminado. Ya era tarde, casi las doce, una sensación de hambre lo invadió y justo cuando se levantó por algo de comida se percató de la presencia de Black, le cual estaba completamente dormido en el suelo.

-Sólo a él se le ocurre dormir como un perro- pasó sobre él.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cosas malas habían pasado ese día, había peleado con su mejor amigo por un chico que lo odiaba a muerte y lo peor, no se sentía mal por ello, quería a Severus y aunque ni muerto podría aceptarlo frente a él, tampoco quería que otro lo tuviera.

-Soy un egoísta- se dijo entre bostezos, por lo cómodo que se hallaba se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la cama de Snape y al darse cuenta pegó un brinco, ¿Cuándo había terminado ahí y dónde estaba Snape?

-Me alegra que te hayas despertado- Severus lo observaba desde el marco de la puerta- ahora bájate, necesito descansar.

-¿No te basta ver dormido todo el día?

-Estaba enfermo- a Severus le alegraba que su voz pudiera adquirir de nuevo su tono frío.

-Pues tu aspecto no ha cambiado mucho.

-Gracias por tu valiosa opinión, ahora LÁRGATE.

-Vaya manera de agradecer que velo por tu salud.

-¡Yo no te lo pedí!

-Seguro, si a ti te basta con la presciencia de Evans o de James.

-Ya entiendo- dentro de Severus un montón de recuerdo de estos últimos meses volaron, sentimientos se confusos se agolparon en su pecho, eso le molestaba y pensaba desquitarse con Black- Estas celoso.

-¡¿Qué?!- escucharlo de James era suficiente como para que Snape también se lo echara en cara-¡Yo no estoy celoso!

-No puedes negarlo Black, te gusto- dijo como si evocara el peor insulto para su enemigo- estas tan metido en esa poción como Potter y Remus.

-Mentira- si sus alucinaciones lo había obligado a escuchar la verdad, iba a hacer lo mismo con Black- Me es bastante gracioso ver como intentas resistirte en vano a mis "encantos", miráte ahora, "velando por mi salud" hasta media noche.

-¡Basta!- no podía seguir escuchando las risas burlonas de Snape, tenía que callarlo. No supo como corrió hacia él ni como al final sus bocas se encontraron.

Le besó, era consiente de ello, al igual de que lo quería y de que tal vez siempre lo quiso. _Por que si la poción te hace actuar de la manera natural en que actuarías enamorado y mi forma de ser no ha cambiado, eso significa que…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Para James la guerra empezaba, hasta que uno de los tres no se ganara a Severus ser amigos iba a ser muy complicado.

Salió de su habitación rumbo a Slytherin, no pensaba dejar más tiempo a Severus con Sirius. Y justo cuando salía, se encontró con Evans, ella aun estaba molesta con él y se lo hizo saber.

-¡Me debes una disculpa!

-Otro día- le contestó secamente.

-¡Potter, no puedes salir a esta hora!- Lily lo jaló de la camisa, no iba permitir que Jame se comportara como un patán.

-Son vacaciones Evans- el chico no tenía tiempo para ella, así que forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas para apartarla, Lily es necia y tampoco lo iba a dejar pasar, no se le despegó, incluso cuando James intentó correr y ella casi cae de golpe al piso.

-¡Evans!- James se detuvo para atraparla en la caída, provocando que su cercanía aumentara.

Sus cara estaban a escasos centímetro y completamente atrapadas por el hechizo del "muérdago besucón".


	13. Chapter 13

_Free talk _

_Esa maldita Autora..._

_Hace unos días llegó una notificación a mi correo electrónico de amoryaoi (otra página de fanfics que muchas de ustedes han de conocer), era el aviso de un review, como yo había pensando que mi cuenta en esa página había sido borrada, mi curiosidad fue muy grande y me dispuse a abrir el link. Era una respuesta a este fanfic (también publicado en aquella página)._

_Agradezco a hagane10 por despertar mis recuerdos y hacerme retomar este fanfic. Han pasado más de dos años desde que dejé botado esta historia y debo admitir que volver a leer lo que escribí me resultó sumamente divertido que terminé por decir: sólo 13 capítulos? y el resto? cuando actualiza esa maldita autora?_

_Luego recordé que la autora era yo..._

_Confieso que la chica que escribió este fanfic años atrás a cambiado bastante. Estoy a punto de acabar la licenciatura y a un paso de ser oficialmente desempleada XD. En estos años he aprendido bastantes cosas, otras las he olvidado y aveces me pregunto si podré emular la historia tan graciosa que inició mi otra yo en el pasado..._

_El capítulo que les presento a continuación lo escribí en aquel tiempo, no sé porque razón no lo subí a esta página, sin embargo aquí se los dejo. También hay algunos extras que jamas llegaron aquí así que de igual manera los subiré._

_También quiero aprovechar el momento para agradecer a quienes en aquellos años leyeron mi historia y anunciar oficialmente que vuelvo a retomarla. Aun me falta revisar algunos detalles pero espero que a mas tardar el domingo ya tener el siguiente capítulo._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme y espero que aquellos que se topen con mi fanfic la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo, además les invito a pasar a mi perfil y conocer el resto de mis fanfics._

**Navidad familiar**

Salimos del "Caldero chorreante" rumbo al Londres muggle, continuamos en silencio hasta una zona enteramente adornada con motivos Navideños ¡Jamás había visto tanto muggles en mi vida, iban de aquí a allá como hormigas!

Me empecé a sentir aturdido, la gente y el ruido no ayudaban; no me di cuenta que comenzaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo, entonces, el pitido estruendoso de un auto y una fuerza desconocida tirando de mí, me sacaron de mi ensueño.

-¡Imbécil!- los ojos de Snivellus sacaban chispas como cada vez que manteníamos nuestras "amenas" conversaciones-¡¿Qué no conoces los autos?- seguía gritándome y yo no me sentí con ánimos de regresarle los insultos. Mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo intentando recordar la razón por la cual yo, Sirius Black, había terminado en medio del Londres muggle con mi odiado enemigo Severus "Snivellus" Snape en un viaje que no tenía mucho sentido para mí.

¡Ah, claro! Todo había comenzado la mañana de hace cinco años la dichosa lechuza que traía mi carta de Howarts no había logrado perderse en el trayecto, sino fuera por eso, jamás habría tenido que ir a Howarts y jamás hubiera tenido que toparme con Snivellus en el tren, uff…aun recuerdo nuestra primera pelea como si se tratara de mi primer beso.

Pero hay otros culpables, como ese sombrero seleccionador, al que se le hizo muy gracioso poner a Snivellus en Slytherin; también el propio Sinvellus es culpable, si el maldito no fuera tan odioso yo no habría tenido razones para hechizar a Filch con es poción… sin embargo, estoy llegando a creer que aun sin la poción, habría caído a sus pies. Maldito Snivellus…

Por supuesto, este viaje no empezó así, sino tres horas atrás, cuando me encontré a Snivellus platicando con Lily en el pasillo. Yo llevaba dos días evitándolo, pues cada vez que lo veía terminaba rojo nada más de recordar ese maldito beso que le di. Una vez más, maldito Snivellus. En fin, que la curiosidad me ganó y me quedé espiando a esos dos, cuando noté la cara de tristeza que se cargaba él, la parte de mí que insiste en llamarlo Severus no se resistió a seguirlo. Después de seguirlo un rato por Hosgmeade, la parte de mí que suele meterme en problemas se hizo notar.

-¿De compras?- le dije burlón cuando entraba a Cabeza de Puerco.

-Piérdete-sentenció en un pobre intento por alejarme y como noté que me ignoraba, lo jalé con fuerza de la muñeca atrayéndolo hacia mí- ¡Suéltame!

-¿A dónde vas?- lo admito, estaba muy preocupado y mucho, era una lástima que mi voz no reflejara toda mi preocupación y por el contrario me hiciera ver como un patán.

-Te lo he dicho antes, Black, mi vida no es tu asunto- puntualizó sus palabras con odio. Detesto como dice mi nombre, como si escupiera algo asqueroso. Estaba apurado y empezó a jalonearse para que lo soltara, para contenerlo me vi forzado a pegarlo contra la pared- ¡déjame!- me gritó aterrado, creo que daba la impresión a unas oscuras intenciones que no tenía. Y no fue el único en pensar eso, pues tanto jaleo armamos que el dueño de la taberna terminó por salir, regalándome una pícara sonrisa.

Sentí mucho bochorno, terminé por soltarle y mantener una distancia prudente de él.

-Me alegro que hayas venido- le dijo a Snape- también me da gusto que no vengas solo, aunque…ojalá nadie los haya visto.

-No viene…

-¡Vengo con él!- le corte a ese gruñón invitándome a sabrá Merlín lo que planeaba.

-Como sea- dijo el anciano, no sé porque su cara me sonaba de algún lado, y le tendió una bolsa de polvos flu a Snivellus. La cosa se ponía más rara.

-Si alguien te pregunta niño, jamás nos hemos visto. No quiero a ese Albus rondando por aquí con sus sermones- curiosamente mencionaba el nombre del viejo director de la misma manera en que Snape escupía mi apellido.

Snivellus asintió, tomó un puñado de polvos y a la voz de "Callejón Diagon", desapareció por la chimenea y un segundo después fui tras él.

Y esa es la historia de mis desgracias, vuelvo a fijarme en Snivellus, sus ojos siguen enfocados en mi a espera de un insulto como respuesta, aun mi mente está aletargada, por lo que me decido por una pelea de miradas; pasan diez minutos sin gritarnos, es un tiempo récord. Finalmente bufa y se da la vuelta, yo lo sigo.

-No me sigas- dice y me impresiona que me hable como si fuera un humano, bueno lo soy, pero él no me trata así- regresa a Howarts, te meterás en problemas si sigues aquí- doblemente impresionado, o le han hecho una lobotomía a Snape o esta planeando una astuta treta para que lo deje en paz.

-Te lo pido por la buenas Black, no me obligues…-¡ajá, lo sabía! Ha sacado su varita.

-El correcto Snivellus no se atrevería- le reto, me fascina su cara cuando lo hago, no me importa si es capaz de atacarme.

-Ya me escapé de la escuela- su voz sisea, siento como encaja la varita en mi (en otras circunstancias la varita podría haber sido un eufemismo)-así que otro crimen ya no me molestaría.

Gracias a Merlín ya no tuve que comprobar que tan pocos escrúpulos tiene, pues el mar de muggles nos arrastró hasta topar con una pandilla de especimenes de troll.

-¡Fíjate mocoso!- dice uno empujando a Snape. El tipo es como un millón de años más viejo que nosotros.

-¿Te besabas con tu novio o qué?- en total eran cinco, todos con el mismo aspecto desagradable. Nos rodean, dos zarandean a Snivellus como un muñeco, me enfurece que él no se queje.

-¡Déjenlo!- ahí va Sirius Black al rescate, me lanzan a Snape e instintivamente lo pongo tras de mí, siento como mi varita me hace cosquillas (si, eso también pudo tener un pícaro doble sentido).

-¡El marica tiene valor, defiende a su novio!- se burla uno con aspecto de cerdo ¡Esto no se queda así!

-¡No!- Snivellus salta a detenerme, me rodea con su cuerpo- ¡Ha sido mi culpa!- me extraña, se ve tan dócil- ¡Sirius por favor!- desisto cuando lo escucho decir mi nombre. Pide disculpa y me toma de la mano, me obliga a acompañarlo hasta que perdemos de vista a los trolls. Empiezo a creer que ese auto me arrolló y morí. Primero escucho un Snivellus preocupado y luego un Snivellus dócil, es como un sueño.

-¡Pensé que eras más listo Black, es evidente que te sobreestimé!- los fácil viene, fácil se va- ¿Se te olvida que no podemos usar magia frente a muggles?

-¡Lo mismo digo!- le contesto muy molesto- ¿Ya se te olvidó que hace rato me amenazaste a media calle?

-¡Jamás te atacaría, no pienso mancharme las manos contigo!- Severus, el rey de la sutileza.

-¡Pues yo tengo menos escrupulos que tú, nos voy a permitir que alguien te lastime!- se me sale de golpe, empieza a mirarme extrañado. Entrecierra sus ojos y me pregunta:

-¿Te arriesgarías así, por mí?- ¿Qué quiere que le diga, qué sería capaz de dar la vida por él? Pues no le voy a dar ese gusto.

-Ya sabes- titubeo un poco- no lo hago por gusto, todo es cosa de la poción.

-Ajá, como digas- se nota que no me ha creído y casi puedo adivinar lo que esta pasando por su cabecita grasosa: "Claro Black, siempre dices eso, cuando peleamos, cuando me besas. Invéntate algo mejor, aunque dudo que tu cerebro de para más".

Se ha dado la vuelta y de nuevo voy tras él.

-Black, deja de seguirme como un perro- sonrió, algo de razón tiene.

…..

La relación que tenemos con Snivellus es muy diferente en cada uno, por ejemplo, Moony, él ha tomado el papel de la "mamá de los pollitos", cuida a Severus de cualquier cosa que pueda afectarlo (lo que me incluye), es casi su hermano mayor, supongo que Snivellus agradece esa actitud, no como la de James…

Prongs o James…es todo un caso, cambió radicalmente su forma de ser con él, es totalmente abierto con sus sentimientos y le presta tanta atención que raya en el acoso y lo peor es que a Snivellus le gusta, ya hasta la gente comienza a creer que realmente tienen algo. Maldito Snivellus resbaloso.

Y bien, por último estoy yo, conmigo nada ha cambiado, por lo menos nada en apariencia y ha sido esto lo que al final me ha llevado a reconocer lo inevitable: con o sin poción, yo estoy enamorado de Severus Snape.

Maldito Snivellus y su sensual narizota.

A ratos me gustaría saber legeremancia y averiguar que rayos pasa por su cabeza, aunque por el momento me gustaría saber a dónde vamos.

-¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?

-Error, YO me dirijo. Voy a ver a mis padres.

-¡Espera un momento!- me adelanto y le cierro el paso, no me creo que tanto misterio sólo para ver a sus padres- ¡para ver a tus padres no tenías que huir de Howarts! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Dudo que lo llegues a entender- corta la conversación y se adelanta. No sé porque me ha llegado la idea de lo injustas que son esas capas negras que nos dan en el colegio, no dejan para nada percibir la anatomía de otros.

-¿Crees que porque no soy Remus o James soy incapaz de entender?- sí, estoy molesto, harto de que siempre me considere un maldito aunque no haya razón para ello.

-No, eres Sirius Black y si te lo digo sólo te burlarás de mí.

-¡Sabes que no lo haría, realmente estoy preocupado!- esto se empieza a salir de control.

-¡No, tú sólo estas hechizado, lo que siente por mi no es verdad!- pone el dedo en la llaga, su voz resalta el rencor que me guarda- ¡Trata de aprovecharte!

-¡Como soy yo te quejas, no fuera James porque le estarías contando todo mientras le abres las piernas!- una cachetada bien merecida, Severus actúa como una chica, pero sí que duelen sus cachetadas.

-¡Hasta esos celos son mentira!- me grita con rabia- ¡En el fondo sólo buscas alejarte de mí!-¡Mentira, pero también estoy herido, así que me siento incapaz de rogarle perdón!- No te preocupes Black, en cuanto lleguemos a Howarts, yo mismo encontraré ese maldito antídoto- termina la frase con crueldad. Una vez más, la situación se me fue de las manos, me arrepiento un poco, pero en verdad tenía ganas de sacar esos celos de mi ser.

-¡Quiero que me dejes de tratas así!- se me ocurre que debo de parar, pero mi boca no me hace caso- ¿O qué, tengo que acosarte como James para que lo hagas?

-¡Te odio a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos!- dicho, Snape tiene buena mano para las cachetadas.

-¡Mentira, tú quieres a James y no puedes negarlo!-sus coqueteos, esas noches que han escapado juntos, su interacción diaria, todo me duele; sé que no soy nadie para reclamarle, pero este hecho el que más me impulsa a gritarle todo.

-¿Y qué si lo quiero?- su voz fría y calculadora me da de lleno, me llenan unas impresionantes ganas de correr y a la vez gritarle que me diga que aquello es mentira.

Pero yo no soy nadie para reclamarle.

Y por lo visto nunca lo seré…

No sé que cara he puesto con su noticia, pero él ha notado que me ha afectado profundamente, se acerca buscando tal vez las palabras correctas, pero antes de hablar el ruido de nuestros estómagos nos recuerda que ya es más de medio día y aun no hemos comido.

…..

Así están las cosas, acabo de ser rechazado por Snivellus y a la vez acaba de aceptar admitir que siente algo por mi mejor amigo.

Pero a la vez esto no ha pasado, porque para que alguien te rechace tienes que declarártele, cosa que no he hecho, ¿Cómo pudimos terminar así?

No, no voy a pensar en ello, prefiero distraerme con esta cafetería muggle a la que acabamos de entrar…veamos el menú… ¿papas a la francesa, qué es eso?...si esto no estuviera tan mal habría pintado para una cita, ¿Hamburguejas? Qué raros son los muggles.

Mi primera cita con Snivellus, uff…esto lo recordaré por siempre. Hasta podríamos ir a ver una…una ¿película?, sí creo que así las llama James. Apuesto a que Snivellus estaría feliz de tener una cita con él.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- una chica rubia se acerca a nuestra mesa, asumo que es la camarera.

-Dos órdenes de hamburguesas con papas y soda- contesta Snape sin mirarla.

-¿Algo más?- la chica sonríe, para ser más concretos me sonríe a mí, yo no tengo ganas de jugar al Don Juan, aun así le sonrío.

-No- dice él- ¿Puedes apresurarte? Tenemos prisa- ella le regresa un gesto desdeñoso y se va. Solos de nuevo, él me mira y siento que me perfora. "¿Y qué si lo quiero?", jamás creí que me dolería tanto su desprecio. Me siento estúpido y triste a la vez.

-Aquí tienen- la chica regresó, el verla coquetearme me ha brindado una gran idea.

-Gracias preciosa- le guiño un ojo y tomo el plato procurando rozar su mano, sonrío como el seductor que soy. Ella se sonroja y murmura algo que no escucho o presto atención, pues estoy más interesado en planear mi desquite- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Lo admito soy infantil.

-Lisa- él cierra entre los ojos con un chistoso gesto de enfado que no pasa de estar percibido.

-Un bonito nombre para una bella joven- gracias a Merlín que Severus no puede matar con la mirada, que sino…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sirius- me doy cuenta por su expresión que mi nombre es muy raro, por lo menos no le dije que me llamo Regulus- Y Lisa, ¿No quieres acompañarnos?

-Aun no ha terminado mi turno- siento pena por la chica, se hace falsas ilusiones.

-Una lastima- pongo cara de cachorrito- ¿Y a qué hora sales?

-A las cuatro.

-¿Podríamos dar un paseo si quieres?

-Pero es Navidad, me esperan en casa- no puedo creer que se me haya olvidado que era 24, esto es demasiado.

-¡Ah, pero puedo acompañarte a casa!- la paciencia de Snivellus es pequeña, no tardó mas de un segundo que propuse cuando él arrojó su soda al piso.

-Ups- dijo falsamente- trame otra- creo que la chica odia a Snivellus y el sentimiento es mutuo. Ella se va y él sonríe maliciosamente ¡Qué miedo da!

-¿Qué fue eso Black?- ¿Es que oigo celos?

-¿Qué ha sido qué?- pongo mi cara inocente- ahhh, te refieres a esa chica linda- recalco lo de linda.

-No creas que voy a caer en tu juego- él no deja de subestimarme.

-Lo sé- pero yo tenía todo planeado- eres muy listo, sin embargo, pareces celoso- enrojece molesto- pero eso es imposible, ¿no? Después de todo tú me odias, siempre lo dices; además, tienes a James.

-Sobre James…

-Sí, ya sé- le corto- tú no quiere a nadie y eso también es una mentira, ¿A quién quieres Snape?- me vuelvo en de las palabras duras, es hora de ser honestos- Yo te quiero y nada tiene que ver con esa dichosa poción- no me importa a quién quiera (miento), pero quiero saberlo ya. Termino por tomar su mano y espero.

-Dices precisamente eso por la poción- se parta- no importa que tan real parezca, no lo es.

-A mi no me importaría estar hechizado por siempre si puedo estar a tu lado, ¿Qué es el amor sino un tipo de hechizo?- me siento estúpido con mis palabras, pero las siento de verdad.

-Ja, dices tonterías igual que Potter. Me gustaba más cuando nos gritábamos, ya lo sabes, me hacía sentir que no todo mi mundo se había vuelto de cabeza- sonríe y toma mi mano con un gesto que nunca había visto- y no Sirius, no puedo decirte a quien quiero, porque mi respuesta en lugar de ayudar…bien, ya te has de imaginar lo que pasará cuando se acaben los efectos. Tampoco me son indiferentes, yo los quiero a mi manera, pero no de la manera que tú esperas, eso jamás.

-Severus…-miente, sé que lo hace, pero de alguna manera u respuesta me causa alivio; me levanto y voy a su lado.

-Olvidemos esto, por favor- aprieta mi mano y yo por primera vez toco su cabello.

-¿Volvemos a ser los odiados enemigos "Snivellus" y el "pulgoso Black"?- pregunto desilusionado.

-Sería lo mejor- sonríe vagamente, el tema queda truncado; en ese momento la camarera regresa y le arroja la soda.

-¿Algo más?- ella no deja su cara coqueta. -No, nada- él se me adelanta y ¡De que manera! Salta sobre mis piernas y se acurruca sobre mi pecho, dio un respingo cuando muerde mi oreja. La cara de la joven es todo un poema, nos mira con asco, al igual que el resto de la cafetería. Comienzo a considerar que es buen momento de no dormirme en la clase de estudios muggles.

Y es una pena que la chica no se quedara más tiempo, así él hubiera estado otro rato sobre mí, aunque en otras circunstancias muy hubiera gustado estar arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- digo

-Mi venganza- su cara de Slytherin triunfante no le cabe en la cara.

Y la vida sigue, comemos en calma, relativa, pues discute porque me como sus papas españolas.

Cuando Lisa vuelve con la cuenta aun no ha abandonado su cara de asco, por su parte Snivellus toma mi mano y me da un beso en la mejilla, ¡amo a esa chica!

Cuando va a pagar algo sucede, se pone más pálido, si es humanamente posible mientras revisa sus bolsillos.

-¿mmm?-continuo con la papas, la comida muggle es genial.

-¡El dinero, esos sujetos!

-¿Dinero?

-Ya sabes Black, lo que usa la gente para comprar cosas- bufa molesto- esos sujetos que no hemos topado antes me lo han robado.

-¡Qué bobo Snivellus! No te apures, yo pago.

-¿Y con qué, con galeones? ¡Necesitamos dinero muggle!

-Venga Snivelly, que para eso estoy aquí, tengo un plan que no puede fallar.

…..

-Tengo una teoría Black.

-No Snivellus, ahórrate el comentario-contesto cansado mientras recargo la cabeza en la pared, poco a poco me deslizo en hasta el piso.

-No, es muy buena- ríe amargamente. Vale, si quiere hablar que hable- creo que tú y Potter son hermanos.

-¿Por?- me limito a decir. Todavía me duele el golpe de la cabeza.

-Creo que la estupidez es genética y como tú y Potter son los únicos capaces del mismo nivel de idiotez, ¿No están emparentados?

-Mira Snivellus, sino me doliera tanto la cabeza y el estómago ya te estarían dando una buena paliza.

-¿Y ya tienes un plan para salir de prisión?

-Ja, ja- maldito Snivellus y su maldito sentido del humor.

Termina sentado a mi lado con un gesto de resignación. Me ha quedado claro que las cosas ya no pueden empeorar.

-¿Porqué no llamas a tus padres?- se me ocurre decir sin imaginarme la reacción que acarreará.

-¡¿Quieres saber la razón por la que huí de Howarts? Muy bien, te lo diré… ¡Ellos no quieren verme, mi padre no quiere verme!- él nunca llora, por eso me conmueve terriblemente.

-Yo…lo siento, no lo sabía.

-No me tengas lástima. Es la vida que le toca llevar a un mestizo como a mí. Verás Black, mi padre es muggle y para él soy un monstruo. Yo y todos los magos- cada palabra que dice esta cargada de rencor, de la misma forma que yo he hablado de mi familia.

-¿Y por qué tu madre se casó con un hombre así?

-No lo sé- limpia sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter- cuando se casaron, ella dejó la magia y mi padre esperaba a que su hijo fuera "normal", pero ya vez, las cosas nunca salen como uno las espera. Al final, obtuvo a un monstruo.

-¡Tú no eres un monstruo!

-No cuenta si tú lo dices, también eres un monstruo- no sé la razón, pero comenzamos a reír amargamente- de hecho, eres como un troll.

-Y tú como un murciélago gigante- reímos de nuevo- Y, si tu padre no te quiere ver…

-¿Por qué vine? Lo hago por mi madre, Lily me dijo que esta muy enferma, sus padres conocen a los míos.

-Debiste pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore.

-No, nadie debe enterarse, si mi padre llega a saberlo, él no es cualquier muggle.

-Te comprendo un poco. Mi madre también me odia.

-¿Al gran Sirius Black?

-Sip. Un Gryffindor en una familia de slytherins se vuelve la oveja negra de la familia. Creo que a mi madre la gustaría adoptarte- le arranco una sonrisa- es un poco irónico, por un lado mi madre me odia y me obliga ir a casa cada Navidad y tu padre te odia y te mantiene lejos.

-Eso no es irónico, es una cruel broma de la vida.

-Me alegra que por lo menos alguien le cause gracia esta situación- volvemos a reír, esta vez, mas relajados, aunque aun puedo ver en su rostro, toda su angustia. -no te preocupes Snape, saldremos de esta.

-Seguro…- de repente se levanta y se acerca a las rejas - ¿Puedo usar el teléfono?

¿Teléfono, qué era esa cosa? ¡Ah, era como una lechuza!...pero, ¿A quién podría hablarle, a Dumbledore? No, si ese viejo loco viene de seguro también lo encierran. Un viejo oficial se acerca y justo en ese momento, él saca su varita.

-_¡Imperio!_- era la primera vez que observaba el funcionamiento de esa poción. ¡Genial!

-¡Snape!- es lo único que se me ocurre decir, de verdad estoy impresionado y un poco celoso, él es un mago mejor que yo.

-Cállate, no me dejas concentrarme, esta es la primera vez que intento esta maldición- ¿Acaso el se refiere a que ya…? No, no lo creo. El policía nos mira como un zombie mientras Snivellus empieza a hacerle preguntas- ¿Cuantos policías hay?

-Cuatro- dice mecánicamente nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Perfecto. Abre la puerta- una maldición muy útil, tengo que decir. Salimos tras el oficial hasta una puerta negra, observamos que hay otros tres sujetos en una especie de oficina- ¿Alguna idea, Black?

-Ahora tú eres el de las ideas, usa un avada, apuesto a que te sale muy bien.

-No, sería muy arriesgado- lo hace sonar como si fuera una opción cualquiera, agradezco que Moony no esté aquí o tendríamos por delante una hora de sermón.

-¿Hay otra salida?

-No- responde el muggle.

-Snivellus, hay tres muggles ahí, acabas de hacer una imperdonable a un oficial muggle.

-Es un buen resumen.

-Quiero decir, estamos hasta el cuello de problemas, hundirnos más no puede empeorarlo.

-El punto es…

-Haz cuentas, tres muggles contra dos magos.

-No voy a usar un avada- ruedo lo ojos- me encantaría compartir celda contigo en Azkaban, pero no, gracias.

-Ni a mi, sería una tortura tenerte de compañero toda la vida- verdad y mentira a la vez.

-Pues espero que tu nuevo plan no nos lleve directo ahí- adivina lo que pienso, esta vez tengo un plan a prueba de errores.

-Ya lo veremos, hazte cargo de este, yo me encargo de los otros.

Puede ser que las maldiciones imperdonables sean útiles, pero el ser animago no es cualquier truco de circo. Aun no me acostumbro bien a ser perro, en especial a lo referente a la altura y las pulgas ¡Cómo las odio! Por otra parte, es muy útil a la hora de correr u olfatear, sin contar que el que te rasquen la barriga es una sensación casi orgásmica.

Ser un perro negro de casi un metro de altura resulta imponente y amenazador y por la apariencia de los tres muggles, sé que así es; empiezo a hacer un poco de desastre pro aquí y por allá, cuando los muggles intentan atacarme me voy sobre uno y le robo su arma, salgo disparado rumbo a la calle orgulloso de que los tres oficiales han salido a mi captura.

…..

Otra ventaja de ser perro es que no te pierdes, gracias al olfato que es cómo una brújula precisa. Buscar a Snivellus ha sido muy sencillo, su olor a yerbas es inconfundible.

El sol ya se ocultaba cuando hallé a Snivellus, veo la ropa que carga en sus manos y me acuerdo que la peor desventaja de convertirse en perro, es que la ropa no te sigue…

Avienta mi ropa, creo que esta molesto…

¿Será buena idea preguntarle si quiere rascarme la panza?

….

Está escrito, Snivellus y yo somos uno criminales. Huimos de prisión, no pagamos, robamos…

Podríamos ser como esa pareja muggle de delincuentes, Boris y Cloe, aunque no sé si a Severus le quede bien un vestido.

-¡Da vuelta a la derecha!- Snivellus está aterrado, me aprieta con fuerza y yo a propósito doy la vuelta con más velocidad. La moto ruge como león.

-¡Debiste robar un auto o por lo menos el casco!- siento sus cabellos revolotear en mi oreja, se siente muy bien.

-¡Será a la próxima!- aumento la velocidad, creo que me he enamorado de esta moto.

-¡Ve más despacio, casi llegamos!

El cielo nocturno nos atrapa, cada vez nos alejamos más y más de Londres, a mi vista ya solo llega la luz de las estrella y enormes hileras de árboles.

-Da la vuelta- nos dirigimos sobre una colina, el camino se hace estrecho y de tierra, el cielo estrellado se va perdiendo entre las copas de los árboles. Un sentimiento de aprehensión me embarga, no tengo idea de cómo son sus padres o qué harán cuando nos vean llegar. Estoy listo para tomar represarías contra su padre.

El cielo regresa a nosotros, una planicie está frente, por fin, la casa de los Snape.

-¡¿Esa es tu casa?- decir que estoy impresionado es poco, más que una casa, aquello es un palacio. La mansión Malfoy cabría cuatro veces en el.

-Sí…-dice como si odiara admitirlo. Bajamos de la moto, avanzo a su lado aun con la boca abierta.

-¡No puedo!- otra expresión jamás vista en él aparece, el pánico, casi llegábamos a la entrada cuando él sale corriendo en dirección contraria. En una escena digna de "corazón de bruja" corro y tomo su mano con el objetivo de tenerlo entre mis brazos.

-¿No lo vez? Él no me dejará verla- tiembla de rabia.

-¡Idiota! Tú no eres así, eres Severus Snape, el Slytherin más valiente del mundo, el que no se doblega ante nadie.

-Sirius…-susurra y en un intento de consuelo sigo hablando.

-¡Vamos Snivellus, demuestra quien eres!- en este viaje nos ha pasado de todo, he descubierto cosas de Severus que nunca imaginé y ahora, aquí abrazados, siento que no debo rendirme, debo luchar si lo quiero a mi lado.

-Si Severus, me muero por conocer a mis suegro- una sorpresa más de ese tipo y muero de un infarto, a nuestro lado aparecen James y Remus.

-¿Ustedes?- me da gusto ver a mis amigos, pero también me siento molesto, vaya manera de cortar el romance.

-Con el poder del amor- dice alegremente James cuando correr a abrazar a Snivellus.

-Lily nos contó todo, no fue difícil imaginar de lo que sería capaz Severus- Remus siempre con su sonrisa tranquilizante- y tú…

-¡Ah, por un momento creí que habías secuestrado a Severus para casarte con él!- a veces las cosas que dice James son demasiado- ¡Severus, debiste contarme, yo te habría protegido!

-Si, y a estas horas estaría desnudo atado a una cama de algún motel- suelto una carcajada, James pone cara de niño regañado y Remus nos evalúa a todos.

-¡Qué cruel, yo no te ataría!- insiste, me alegra tener a mis amigos cerca, son un gran apoyo, a pesar de que significa que no podré estar a solas con Snape y que james captará toda su atención- pero dejemos esto para después, aun debo conocer a mi futura familia.

Curioso, pero para entrar a la casa no hizo falta ni tocar ni escabullirnos, ni siquiera usar magia. Un mayordomo ya nos esperaba en la entrada con un gesto indiferente.

…..

Snivellus le debe a su padre un par de cosas como sus profundos ojos, aunque los del mayor son oscuros y frío, además de un cruel sentido del humor. Es un hombre imponente y aterrador, cuando entramos a su oficina nos mira como si fuéramos pedazos de basura.

-Me imaginé que harías esto, Severus- Snivellus se ve tan pequeño frente a él, se le acerca y se nota que pone todos sus esfuerzos por no salir huyendo.

-Quiero ver a mi madre- dice con decisión, nosotros estamos a una distancia prudente. Estoy seguro que si Moony y James supieran lo que yo sé de su padre no estarían tan tranquilos. El hombre ríe con una voz cruel dándole una bofetada a Snivellus, su fuerza es tan brutal que logra arrojarlo al suelo.

-¿Se te olvida quien soy mocoso?- Severus lo observaba con rabia desde el suelo, con una mirada que sólo creí reservada para mí- Soy tu padre y me debes respeto.

-¡Nunca!- gritó él y ninguno de nosotros lo soportó más, empuñamos nuestras varitas como si nos enfrentáramos al más terrible mago.

-¿Creen que unos mocoso con unos palitos me van a asustar?- maldito- creo que mi hijo no les ha dicho, pero soy un "muggle" muy importante y creo que a su ministro no lo agradará oír que he sido agredido.

-¡No le hemos hecho nada!- James esta tan furioso como yo.

-¿Y eso qué?- se burla- la verdad no importa, en el mundo lo único que importa es quien tiene poder y quien no. Si alguien con poder dice una mentira de inmediato se vuelve verdad. Vamos Severus, diles a tus amiguitos que guarden sus "armas"

He visto caer a Severus miles de veces humillado, pero jamás lo había visto tan abatido como hoy, James y yo desistimos y nos acercamos a él.

-Y no te molestes en volver a casa en verano, ya no eres recibido- estoy seguro que las lágrimas de Severus no son de tristeza sino de ira, tal vez sino estuviéramos aquí el sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Señor- la puerta del despacho se abre y aparece el mismo mayordomo que nos esperaba en la entrada- un caballero desea verle.

-Dile que espere. -Dice que no puede. -¡Pues si quiere hablar conmigo tendrá que esperar!

-Es que…-pobres empleados, vivir todos los días aterrados pro este hombre- dice que viene por el joven amo y sus amigo para llevarlo.

…

Dumbledore era una pintoresca visión en aquella oficina lúgubre, jamás en mi vida había estado tan contento de verlo y el sentimiento lo compartíamos todo, el viejo entro con su apacible calma, nos miró sonriente y saludó al padre de Snape.

-Feliz Navidad, señor Snape.

-Feliz Navidad- le contestó de mala gana- profesor Dumbledore.

-Me parece que ha recibido visitas inesperadas esta noche. Feliz Navidad muchachos- me empezaba a preguntar en que momento llegaría nuestro castigo.

-Me parece que para ser un colegio de "ese" tipo tienen muy poca seguridad.

-Bueno, los chicos son chicos, magia o no magia. No puedo culparlos por querer ver a sus familias en Navidad y tampoco ayudarlos por querer ayudar a un amigo.

-Si me disculpa, estos muchachos han hecho todo menos ayudar, han venido a amenazarme a mi casa ¡No sé que clase de educación les dan en esa escuela!

-Tal vez tenga razón- Dumbledore se tomaba las cosas con excesiva calma, no podía culpar a ese hombre por exasperarse así- últimamente hemos dejado un poco floja la disciplina, pero no creo que los grilletes vayan con el uniforme- ¡qué valor tiene el viejo director, no creo que nadie pudiera ser capaz de burlarse de tan brutal hombre!

-Le sugiero que deje de tomarme el pelo.

-¡Oh, no! Sería incapaz de hacer eso, usted es un gran político muggle y yo un humilde director de escuela- podía notar una pequeña mueca de alegría en la cara de Snivellus, disfrutaba el espectáculo.

-¡Basta- pero la diversión nos duró poco- si esto es lo que quieres Severus, esto tendrás, desde hoy dejas de ir a ese maldito colegio, aunque seas un fenómeno no voy a permitir que te mezcles con esa gentuza!

-¡No!

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡No dejaré Howarts!- Severus era valiente, más que los tres juntos- ¡Es mi hogar y ahí están las personas que quiero!

-¡Maldito fenómeno!- su padre ya no resistió la humillación y se lanzó sobre él, nosotros estábamos a punto de interferir cuando el hombre salió despedido por los aires.

-¡Usted- señaló al causante, nuestro viejo y loco director- el ministro de magia se enterará de esto!

-Lo dudo y si aprecia un poco su vida nos hará favor de olvidar este pequeño asunto, así que si nos permite, los muchachos y yo nos retiramos.

Preferimos salir lo antes posible de la mansión, aunque la insistencia de Dumbledore por saludar a todo el que se le ponía enfrente no los ponía difícil. Estando afuera comenzamos a hablar de lo sucedido.

-Gracias profesor- Moony, siempre tan correcto.

-Un placer señor Lupin, aunque me siento ligeramente decepcionado, esperaba un poco más de sensatez de su parte.

Y tú, Severus, debiste consultar conmigo, así el señor Black y tú no se habrían visto en la penosa necesidad de pasar un corto tiempo conociendo el sistema judicial de Londres- los tres nos sonrojamos, suertudo James, el no había sido regañado-Hablaremos de su castigo después, mientras tanto es mejor que nos apresuremos, aun estamos a tiempos de disfrutar la cena de Navidad de Howarts.

Para mi gusto, había sido un día formidable, el tiempo con Severus me había enseñado mucho, sin embargo me apenaba la triste cara que se cargaba, después de todo no había logrado ver a su madre. Justo iba a decirle algo cuando sentí algo rozando una mano.

-Gracias…-susurró Snivellus.

Como dije esta Navidad no fue tan mala…


	14. Chapter 14

_Free talk_

_Dos años atrás...o tal vez tres_

_Ni yo puedo creer que esté continuando este facfic más de dos años de 'hiatus' son suficientes para que el autor olvide el fanfic, muera o vaya a prisión, pero mirenme aqui estoy..._

_De nuevo es de madrugada y mi cerebro anda confuso (más de lo normal), los años en la facultad me dieron resistencia para no dormir...pero los años pesan..._

_Yo espero les guste este nuevo capítulo recién salidito de mi perturbada mente y si les agrada un review no estaria de mas XP_

_PD. Quiero pedir disculpas por los errores ortográficos que pueda tener este capítulo, la revisión ortográfica de open office es una porquería. (eso, o no la sé usar)_

**Desaparición**

**I**

En la mañana del 30 de Diciembre, Lily Evans acababa de cepillar su cabello cuando sus ojos se tornaron tristes y soltó un gran suspiro, a través del silencio de aquella enorme habitación que ocupaba se dio cuenta cuán solitaria podía ser la Torre de Gryffindor. Añoraba volver a casa con su familia, pero el desprecio de Petunia era suficiente para mantenerla en aquella época en la soledad. Al igual que Severus, ella se ocultaba de su familia, afortunadamente era por ese mismo joven que sus días no habían sido tan grises.

Creía que su amistad estaba a punto de dar fin, pero por alguna razón desconocida y de la cual al parecer el grupo de 'Los merodeadores' estaba involucrado todo había vuelto a ser de la misma forma que en su tierna infancia, mucho antes de conocer Hogwarts.

Aun no alcanzaba a comprender la razón que había convertido a los tres chicos más populares de la escuela y al chico más introvertido en amigos. Cada vez que intentaba preguntar a Severus la razón, este se limitaba a decir: 'Así se dieron las cosas' y en caso de que Lily insistiera con más entusiasmo, el joven prefería gruñir y afirmar que ninguno de esos tres eran realmente sus amigos. 'Dolores de cabeza', así prefería llamarles.

Lily no contradecía el pobre intento de Severus por negar esa amistad y finalmente terminó por convencerse que aquellos chicos tenían buenas intenciones con su amigo, aunque aveces más que buenas resultaba algo confusas, incluso perturbadoras.

En especial las intenciones de James Potter.

Sacó una carta para sus padres y hermana del baúl, si no iba a estar en año nuevo con ellos por lo menos quería que supieran que desde la escuela les extrañaba demasiado.

Ese mismo día había quedado con Severus para estudiar encantamientos, cada día los TIMOS estaban más cerca y querían estar totalmente preparado; ella sabía que sus horas de estudia estarían amenazadas por 'los no amigos de Severus', pero podría lidiar con ellos...mientras no tuviera que mantener contacto visual con James Potter, y es que desde aquel beso que le dio para liberarle del hechizo del _muérdago besucón_, pese a que había sido frío y distante, su corazón daba un extraño vuelco al estar cerca de él.

Justo como le volvería a pasar esa mañana cuando al salir de su habitación le encontrara cerca de la chimenea. James escribía abosorto en una pequeña libretira con tapas de piel color roja que parecía incapaz de darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica, así que Lily quiso hacer el proceso rápido e indoloro: con la cabeza gacha pasó velozmente por la sala común, parecía estar a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando la varonil voz de James la aturdió.

-Ah, Evans. Buenos días, ¿Irás a ver a Sev?- ahí estaba de nuevo el trato distante que le daba.

-Más tarde, hemos quedado para estudiar Encantamientos en la biblioteca. Potter si es mucho pedir...¿Podrían dejarnos estudiar? No quiero que nos hechen a los cinco de la biblioteca en plenas vacaciones- Lily había procurado responderle de la misma forma seria y aunque no le miraba directamente podía notar la gran sonrisa traviesa de James.

-Estudiar en vacaciones es un mal hábito y Severus ya tiene demasiados de ese tipo- respondió hábilmente James, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Lily- oh por favor Evans, hace días que no puedo estar a sólas con Sev, Sirius y Remus no me dan tregua, ¿Podrías distraerlos hoy?

Lily sintió cierto desencanto al darse cuenta la razón por la cual James Potter le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Y para qué quieres estar a sólas con Severus?

-Cómo un caballero sería incapaz de decirtelo- rió haciendo enfadar mas a Lily- está bien, está bien; te juro que mis intenciones con Sev son completamente inocentes.

-Si fueran _inocentes_, no haría falta que estuvieran a sólas- como la cara de James solamente confirmó sus sospechas, a grandes zancadas la chica abandonó la sala común de Griffindor antes de que otro pudiese detenerle.

Mientras se alejaba se esforzaba en olvidar a James Potter y para cuando llegó a la lechucería su mente le había olvidado lo suficiente, sin embargo de nuevo la embargó el sentimiento de soledad. Por lo menos la torre de Gryffindor era cálida, pero la lechucería era fría y gris y el clima invernal de Escocia no ayudaba en nada.

Se apresuró a atar la carta a la pata de la lechuza, quería volver lo más pronto posible con Severus y el resto. La lechuza estaba casi lista cuando un estrepitoso golpe hizo que la lechuza huyera con la carta a medio colocar, Lily intento salvar su carta, pero únicamente pudo ver como esta caía y se perdía entre la nieve; decidida a recuperarla corrió rumbo a la salida de la lechucería, desafortunadamente un golpe más fuerte resumbó en el lugar.

Tan asustada como las lechuzas que agitaban desesperadamente sus alas no notó como una figura se acercaba por sus espaldas.

Nuevamente la paz fue interrumpida, esta vez por el grito aterrado de Evans.

**II**

Entre Remus y Severus la distancia era mímina, el slytherin ya no se apartaba alarmado de él cuando se acercaba y pese a que Remus se moría por que entre los dos ya no hubiera ninguna distancia, era muy respetuoso y jamás se atrevería a ir más allá de lo que el objeto de su amor le permitiera.

Severus apretaba contra su cuerpo sus enceres de limpieza personal, se preguntaba en que se encontraba pensando Salazar Slytherin cuando escogió las mazmorras como 'su casa', no importaba en que época del año se encontraran, las mazmorras siempre resultaban frías y poco acogedoras. Hoy, ademas de eso, la casa de slytherin había demostrado que entre las tuberías mágicas y las muggles existían pocas diferencia, justo cuando se disponía a bañarse habían dejado de funcionar y ninguno de los hechizos que pronunció entre palabrotas sirvió para repararlas.

De mal humor y semidesnudo había regresado a su cuarto y para no perder la costumbre, un Gryffindor ya le esperaba ahí sin su permiso. Remus con su sonrisa apacible estaba sentado en la cama. Si se hubiera tratado de James o de Sirius, le hubiera corrido a patadas (pese a que posiblemente el primero vencería su fuerza de voluntad), pero Remus Lupin era muy correcto con él, se comportaba solamente como un amigo incodicional aunque decía estar enamorado de él, no es que quisiera que se transformara en un acosador como Potter claro está.

-¿Estás seguro que puedo usarlo?- preguntó Severus mientras miraba atentamente el piso de piedra del pasillo.

-Es el baño de los prefectos- meditó Remus- y generalmente está prohibido para el resto de los alumnos, pero como son vacaciones nadie resultará afectado- concluyó con una amable sonrisa.

-Estar con Potter y Black ha arruinado tu buen juicio- añadió Saverus con sonrisa maliciosa.

-No lo veo como romper las reglas, tú necesitas ayuda y eso está por sobre todas las cosas.

-Potter diría exactamente lo mismo.

-Es que los tres- por supuesto incluía a Sirius- haríamos cualquier cosa por ti.

Severus carraspeó y enrojeció levemente.

-Voy a comenzar a temer que algunos de ustedes tres termine comiento algún tontería irreparable, de Black no me extrañaría es algo que está en su naturaleza- Remus respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa que Severus no supo cómo interpretar.

Antes de entrar al baño, Remus le indicó que guardara silencio al mismo tiempo que él hablaba en voz baja.

-Debemos terner cuidado con Myrtle la llorona.

-¿Con quién?- apenas habló y Remus le acalló poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Es un fantasma que habita en el baño de las chicas del primer piso, pero no es raro verla en otros baños de la escuela, en especial en vacaciones. No es peligrosa, pero tiene un carácter un tanto...peculiar.

-Si ya he lidiado con Potter y Black, podré con un fantasma insufrible- apartó sus dedos y sigilosamente entró con Remus al baño de prefectos. A primera vista no había nada especial en el, pero en cuanto su acompañante le mostró el funcionamiento de la tina, quedó maravillado, desde la cálida agua perfumada hasta el vitral animado de la sirena. Su mal humor se esfumó de inmediato- Gracias Lupin, puedo encargarme del resto- Puso sus cosas cerca de la tina y espero a que Remus dejara el baño, pero este no se movió- ya puedes irte Lupin- insistió sin dejar abierto a objeciones.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás con Myrtle?, podría quedarme a acompañarte- el ofrecimiento sonó tan inocente que Sevurus no supo que contestar y para cuando tuvo la respuesta adecuada, un gritó se le adelantó:

-¡Lo sabía!- Sirius apareció de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de James-¡Lo sabía, Moony eres el peor, bañarte con Snivellus sale del trato que teníamos los tres!

-Sirius te aseguro que estás interpretando todo al revés...y por favor no grites o atraerás a Myrtle...

Sirius hizo caso omiso a la petición de Remus y continuó despotricando a los dos con un gesto lleno de orgullo por su descubrimiento que al mismo tiempo ocultaba los celos que sentía al verlos juntos.

-¡Y tú no tienes vergüenza Snivellus, desnudarte frente a Moony, ya no te bastan las atenciones de James!- chilló ahora más celoso que orgulloso.

-¡Qué mierda te pasa a ti, Black!- si Sirius había querido sacar de sus casillas a Severus lo había conseguido; de la misma forma que Sirius gritaba, ahora el slytherin lo hacía-¿Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo oculto bajo la capa de Potter, es que esperabas espiarme mientras me bañaba? ¡tú no eres un perro Black, eres un cerdo!- agrega un final un tono burla.

Sirius enrojece notablemente y se limita a tartamudear. 'Maldito snivellus sabelotodo', piensa, Sirius sabe muy bien lo que siempre ha sentido por Snape, lo que desea de él con todo su corazón; se maldice a si mismo, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la presencia de la poción las cosas tal vez habrían sido distintas, tal vez...

Severus se queda esperando el siguiente insulto, pero nada pasa; a su mente vuelve el recuerdo de la víspera de Navidad, la sinceridad de su conversación en esa cafetería muggle y el acuerdo al que habían llegado, sin embargo, las cosas iban más allá de eso. Sirius había estado con él en el momento que más había necesitado apoyo y eso, de alguna forma, significaba demasiado para Severus.

Los dos terminan con los rostros enrojecidos, la farsa de _enemigos_ que intentaban representar no les está saliendo bien, evitan mirarse por todos los medios mientras Remus intenta comprender que acababa de suceder. Un tenso silencio se apodera del baño y únicamente Remus se atreve a romper cuando oye un crujido proveniente de las tuberias.

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que por ahora dejemos los baños- él mismo toma las cosas de Severus listo para partir. De cierta forma, Sirius y Severus están agradecidos con Remus, apartado el silencio ambos pueden insultarse nuevamente.

-Te lo agradezco Black- responde Severus con enfado- tus chillidos terminaron por atraer a ese fantasma lloron.

Y como si las palabras de Severus fueran un hechizo, el llanto de Myrtle inunda el baño, de la tina la figura espectral de la chica surge.

-¡Todo mundo se burla de mi, siempre me llaman así!- llora inconsolable y para el gusto de los tres chicos demasiado fuerte.

-Si dejaras de llorar evitarías que te llamaran así- sentencia Snape secamente.

-¡No soy un fantasma llorón!- le grita con todas sus fuerzas Myrtle a Severus y este debe cubrirse los oídos para no quedar sordo, la fantasma fija su vista en Sirius Black, se desliza hasta él mientras continua hablando coquetamente- simplemente nadie comprende mi enorme sufrimiento- Sirius se hace a un lado, pese a que sabe que la chica no puede tocarlo.

-Perdón por molestarte Myrtle, las tuberias de las mazmorras están averiadas y Severus han venido a tomar un baño aquí- 'Lupin siempre tan correcto', piensa Severus considerando que sus gentiles palabras no sirven para nada, pues la chica le mira con más rencor.

-¡Los de Slytherin son los peores!, me tranta como si fuera basura...- se acusa con voz infantil con Sirius- pero no me importaría que tú fueras un slytherin. La muerte es muy solitaria y siempre he soñado con un compañero...- Sirius no tiene que escuchar más para saber lo que esa fantasma quiere, así que va escudarse tras Snape.

-Qué valiente Black- ironiza el slytherin.

-Mira Myrtle...verás, yo ya tengo un compromiso, por eso no puedo acompañarte- Sirius hace su mejor cara de tristeza, perfecta para conmover a cualquier señorita, y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape. Ese gesto por parte de Black es suficiente para que Myrtle tome aun más rencor hace Severus; sin decir una sóla palabra se desliza con rapidez contra este soltando un grito más fuerte que los anteriones para terminar desapareciendo por donde vino.

**III**

-Te lo agradezco Black, ahora tu _novia _no me dejará en paz.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo simplemente fui honesto con ella, a las chicas hay que hablarles claro- sentenció Black muy ofendido.

-Concuerdo contigo Black, pero le has dicho que tenías un compromiso y es evidente que ella a creído que es el compromiso conmigo y que yo recuerde tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-!Qué tonterías dices Snivellus, nadie creería semejante tontería!- Sirius buscó apoyo de Moony y este aprobó lo que Severus decías.

-Ciertamente Sirius, le has hecho pensar eso a Myrtle- los colores de la cara de Black pasaron del palído al rojo en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Es-están locos!- tratamudeó Black, era lógico que los dos tenían razón y él ni se había dado cuenta, quiso desquitarse molestando a Severus- ¡En todo caso Snivellus, a ti te ha de encantar la idea, ahora podrás pedirle a Moony que _te cuide_ mientras te bañas!

-¿Tu estás tonto, verdad Black?- y ahí iban de nuevo, Remus suspiró rendido, era claro que todo el camino al gran salón se la pasarían peleando.

**IV**

James lamentaba que su plan con Evans no diera resultado, el año estaba a punto de acabar y ya llevaba varias semanas desde que sus salidas clandestinas con Severus se habían cancelado, comenzaba a creer que el viaje al Londres muggle que Sirius y Severus tuvieron tenía que ver en parte. Ninguno había hablado sobre ello y James comenzaba a preguntarse si su mejor amigo se estaba volviendo un digno rival para obtener el amor de Snape.

Para James las cosas iban muy enserio, aunque la poción se encontraba de por medio, él planeaba que los sentimiento que mantenía hace Severus duraran por siempre. Sabía lo que pasaría cuando se rompiera el hechizo, así que ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Comenzó a escribir un diario para en un futuro explicarse todo lo que había vivido con Severus y recordarse el amor que sentía por él, se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que palabras usar y que en un futuro no dudara de lo escrito ahí.

Aun en el gran salón se mantuvo muy entretenido releyendo lo que había escrito en su diario, tenía que confesar que en algunas cosas relacionadas con cuánto había intimado con Sev había exagerado. Rió pues el que no hubieran sucedido no significaba que no fueran a pasar muy pronto.

Aunque para ello tenía que lograr estar a sólas con él...

Cerró su diario en el instante que Severus y compañía entraron en el gran salón, se paró de un brinco y fue corriendo a saludarlo, sin embargo este apenas le notó pues aun se mantenía discutiendo a viva voz con Black.

-Remus, ¿De qué me he perdido?- se dirigió a su tranquilo amigo que mantenía una sonrisita divertida.

-Hemos ido al baño de prefectos, Sirius ha hecho buenas migas con Myrtle, aunque a Severus no le fue igual.

James soltó una risotada y palmeó con fuerza la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Nunca dejas de ser un casanova, viejo amigo!

-James, no me ayudes. Toda la culpa ha sido de Snivellus.

-¡Mía! ¿Potter sabes lo que está haciendo tu supuesto amigo con tu juguetito? - Snape le arrebató la capa de invisibilidad a Sirius y se la aventó a James- ¡Estaba espíandome en el baño!

-Padfoot...

-¡No le creas James, brincos diera Snivellus que yo estuviera haciendo eso!- como la cara de sorpresa de su mejor amigo parecía no cambiar, Sirius cambió de estrategia-¡Moony planeaba bañarse con él!- acusar a Remus.

-Así no fueron las cosas- se defendió Remus con tranquilidad.

Hubo largos minutos de silencio en los que James parecía asimilar las noticias, su rostro era indescriptible.

-Chicos...-de repente tanto Remus como Sirius sintieron culpa, Severus no sabía que esperar, sólo esperaba que se fueran a pelear como los estúpidos que eran-¡Ambos son unos genios!- los ojos de James brillaban emocionado y a los otros tres les costó trabajo comprender el cambio tan radical en la expresión de James-¿Ha funcionado Sirius, qué tanto pudiste ver de su delicado cuerpo? ¡Qué envidia Remus, todo este tiempo y jamás se me había ocurrido llevarlo al baño de los prefectos!

-¡Potter!

**V**

Fue hasta después de que los tres chicos intercambiaran 'notas' sobre sus experiencias con Severus que notaron que este se había ido y sino hubiera sido por Lupin, James y Sirius (cada uno a su manera) habrían ido tras él. 'Será más apropiado esperar hasta que se le pase el enfado a Severus', les había dicho.

Por la ventana de su habitación el sol se comenzaba a ocultarse, los tres chicos estaban en sus respectivas camas muertos de aburrimiento.

-¡Ah, esto es demasiado!- se quejó Sirius levantandose de su cama-Esto no podría ser más aburrido.

-¿Vas a ver a Severus?- preguntó Remus sin verle, tenía la cabeza metida en su libro de Encantamientos.

-No- bufó- ¡somos los merodeadores, es estúpido que teniendo la escuela para nosotros estemos aqui esperando a que Snivellus se digne a disculparnos! James, tú no puedes estar de acuerdo en esto- el susodicho lanzaba una pelotita desde la comodidad de su cama, distraido apenas puso atención a Sirius quien rodó los ojos y se decidió por salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió intempestivamente dando paso a un veloz Severus que como un bólido fue hasta James.

-Potter, necesito el mapa de los merodeadores- exigió friamente.

-Claro Sev, por unos cuatro besos de lengua yo te lo presto- le guiñó mientras se levantaba y hacía señas de hacerle espacio en al cama al slytherin. Era notable que Severus no estaba para bromas y con cara de muy pocos amigos esperó a que James cambiara su respuesta.

-Oye Snivellus, se toca antes de entrar- si a James le tocó una mala respuesta, la que recibió Sirius fue casi mortal. Esos ojos negros de Snape podían ser aterradores.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Remus dejó su libro y fue a sacar el mapa del baúl de James.

-Es Lily, la he estado esperando todo el día en la biblioteca- Severus estaba preocupado y su voz los demostraba.

-Se debe estar ocultando de ti, no la culpo- por ese comentario Sirius se ganó un buen codazo por parte de Remus.

-Yo la he visto salir esta mañana...- muy al contrario de la actitud juguetona de James, en ese momento actuaba con seriedad. Entre Remus y él abrieron el mapa y comenzaron a buscar a Lily por todas partes.

Sin importar cuantas veces vieran el mapa, la chica no daba rastro de estar en alguna parte del castillo o sus alrededores.

-¿El mapa se ha equivocado antes?- preguntó Severus con la esperanza de que aquel juguetito que habían creado los Gryffindors tuviera fallos.

-Una vez, pero creemos que pudo ser error de Sirius- Remus estaba atento a cualquier cosa en el mapa.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no fue culpa mía!

-¿Y si ha salido?- James prestó poca atención a las quejas de Sirius.

-Lily no se iría sin avisarme...-la angustia aumentaba con cada posibilidad desechada, fuera lo que fuera, tenía un mal presentimiento. Severus se sentó en la cama de James y sacudió la cabeza- iré a buscarla.

-¿Ahora quien es el egocéntrico, Snivellus?-al parecer Remus era el encargado de reprender a Sirius, pues el nuevo comentario de otorgó a este un buen pellizco.

-Nosotros iremos a buscarla- James miró con decisión a sus dos amigos y sin que hubiera de necesidad de decir algo estos asintieron- quédate a esperarla aquí, con el mapa podrás saber si aparece- le regaló una sonrisa llena de confianza y salió con Sirius y Remus.

Severus pensó que no era ninguna clase de doncella para esperar mientras 'sus caballeros' salían a resolver el problema. Él era un hombre y su mejor amiga podía estar en apuros; con la misma decisión de James se levantó, pero un par de pasos hacia delante observó como las huellitas de los tres gryffindor avanzaban rapidez por el mapa. Se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo y aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, podía confiar en esos tres.

**VI**

Si era posible, cada uno de ellos había preguntado a cada ser viviente (o no) dentro de castillo por la chica y la respuesta siempre era la misma: nadie sabía de ella. Parecía que la tierra se hubiera tragado a Lily Evans. Se habían dividido el terreno de la escuela para volver a reunirse en una hora frente al retrato de la señora gorda, lo más que habían podido investigar era que Lily había partido en la mañana hacia la lechucería.

-Moony, ¿No crees que Snivellus esté actuando un poco histérico?

-Yo también estoy preocupado por Evans-miró al retrato de la señora gorda y dijo la contraseña digna de una decisión de Dumbledore- Dulces de Regaliz.

-Yo no lo estoy...-caminó tras Remus- es posible que Evans como cualquier chica se haya quedado cotilleando con otra y simplemente olvidó su cita con Snivellus.

-Sirius yo sé que tú no piensas así- se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y encaró a su amigo- no te tienes que hacer el chico rudo, no te haría daño de vez en cuando demostrar tus sentimientos un poco, Sirius. En especial con Severus.

-Para eso los tiene a ustedes dos- respondió sin mirarle directamente.

-A Severus le gustaría escuchar de vez en cuando alguna palabra dulce de tu parte.

Sirius no respondió y haciendo a un lado a Remus entró en la habitación, ahí Severus y James estaban sentandos sobre la cama del segundo. Con un gesto ensombrecido, Severus sotenía un pedazo de papel.

-Es hora de buscar a Dumbledore- les dijo James a los recién llegados.

Entre las pálidas manos de Severus se encontraba la carta de Lily dirigida a su familia.

**VII**

-¿Qué se supone que es eso en tu muñeca?

-Un reloj de mano- dijo ella mientras observaba la luna, tenía que arroparse muy bien con la capa, pues el frío de esa noche calaba hasta los huesos.

-Un vulgar accesorio muggle, digno de una sangre sucia- respondió él con desdén mientras intentaba acomodarse, no podía mover el torso con facilidad, ella le había curado concienzudamente sin importar los reclamos del otro.

Ella le amenazó con la varita, se pudo escuchar como tragaba el otro nervioso.

-Una queja más Malfoy, sólo una más y no voy a controlarme- le amenazó y Lucius comenzó a preguntarse si la sangre sucia Lily Evans era capaz de matar.


End file.
